YugTalIoh!: 333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of WalMart
by Aquailita
Summary: America invites England to visit him for a few days. Marik and Bakura check into a hotel in America for a few days. Unbeknonst to England and Bakura, America and Marik have something crazy planned for them. The four meet at Wal-Mart, and then the REAL fun begins. Follow America, England, Marik, and Bakura as they do the 333 ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart!
1. We meet our four 'heroes'

**Hello people!**

**This is probably not the first time you've seen a YGO or APH version of "the 333 ways to get kicked out". But this shall be different!  
You've probably never seen one of these...**

**IN A CROSSOVER! Dun DUN DUUUUUUNNN!**

**So I'm having some YGO and APH characters do this because I think both would be funny together. Because any good fan of both can figure out that it is genuinely hilarious to combine the antics of America, England, Marik, and Bakura AT THE SAME TIME! It's so bloody [EFF!]ing funny!  
**A quick warning: Abridged personalities are used. If you don't like, don't read.  
Another: Some minor and funny USUK and thiefshipping suggested.

**First of all, this is my first crossover so let me know how I do in the first chapter. And at the moment I've never actually seen the list itself except in other fanfics, so I'm putting this 'intro'ish chapter up and then planning the list.  
Also, I'm not exactly the best at writing Hetalia stuff, and I'm not really good at writing for England (I'm better at America), so also give me your input on how I did so far!  
Some other authors like to do 2 things: Answer reviews in the OpeningAN and set review goals. I'm not a fan of either. But if you people want me to, I will.**

**Ok now enough chit-chat because I'm getting rambly!**

**Let's get right into it!**

**This first chapter is going to be all four of them introduced.**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

_~On the road, in America's car.~_

"Dude, I'm so happy you're here!" America shouted as he drove to his house.

America had invited England to stay with him for a few days. England had accepted, with reluctance.

"Urg... I guess I'm happy to be here too," England said. He hoped that he would actually _enjoy_ his time here, unlike last time. He looked out the window at the passing scenery. Nothing really interesting to him out there, so he just stared blankly, wondering what America had planned for them this time. "Just don't ruin things again, okay?"

"Dude, I said I was sorry," America told him. "Let it go already! I'm sure this will be the best and most funnest time of your life ever!"

"Sure," England replied, doubtful. "I guess we'll see, won't we?" He then actually focused on something outside the window and was able to recognize where they were. And how far away they were from America's house.

Which was about half an hour.

"Anyway dude," America said to him. "While we're in the car, you might want to start getting used to calling me 'Alfred' and not 'America' from now on."

His human name? _Why?_ England wondered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, only for a few days, anyway."

"Why?" he asked again.

"And also, I'm going to do the same to you," America continued, completely ignoring England's question.

"Why?

"I'm going to call you IGGY for the next few days! Haha!"

England chose to ignore the nickname and ask again. "America, you git, tell me why the bloody hell are we using our human names with each other!" he shouted. Usually, nations only used their human names with each other when they were being really close or intimate. Or in public settings. He was sure that it wasn't the first two.

Well he hoped.

So it must be the third...

_Oh no_, he thought. _I hope we're not going to do something embarrassing in public..._

"Well it's a secret!" America said slyly. "I'll tell you when we get back to my place."

"Ugh..." England said. He pouted and slouched in his seat.

"Also you're going to have to borrow some of my clothes."

"What the bloody hell?!"

"Just kidding!" America laughed loudly at him. "You should've seen the look on your face! Dont' know why you freaked out so much, though. Youre too uptight, bro. Relax," America said to him as he lightly poked England in the face.

"Ugh..." England said again, slouching lower. This was going to be a long half hour...

* * *

_**~Meanwhile~**_

* * *

_~In a hotel lobby, in America.~_

"And your names, sirs?"

Bakura looked at the woman at the front desk in surprise. Both because he didn't actually know if Marik was going to make up fake names for them both and because the woman had recognized Marik as a 'sir'.

"Malik Blishtar and Florence Bakura," Marik told her.

"Yes, your room is ready. Here are your keys." The woman handed Marik two key cards. "And your room number is on them. Second floor."

Bakura waited until they were in the elevator, the _empty_ elevator, to yell at Marik. "Why the bloody hell did you make my name Florence you wanker!" he shouted. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Relax, Fluffy. _I'm_ not calling you that. They are. Besides, they're probably going to call you by your last name because that's what hotels do, right?"

"Ugh..." Bakura groaned. _If anyone calls me 'Florence' I'm taking out my reaction on him_, he thought.

The elevator doors opened and the evil duo walked to their shared hotel room. Marik handed Bakura one of the key cards and then used the other one to open the door. When the door opened and they entered the room, the first thing they did was throw their stuff down. Bakura looked around to see what kind of room Marik had gotten for them.

"Well, Marik, it looks like you were able to get a two-bed room this time," he noted as he sat down on one of the beds. He had a relieved look on his face that Marik saw a disappointed look hiding behind.

"Shut up, Fluffy!" Marik said as he unpacked his stuff. Then he put his laptop on a table and turned it on.

Bakura stared at the laptop and wondered what Marik was up to. The laptop wasn't usually Marik's first concern when it came to staying at a hotel. So he must have something planned for them involving the internet. He hoped it wasn't something stupid and embarrassing again.

One of the main reasons they had gone to America is so they could go and crash the local anime convention that was going to take place at the end of the week. They were going to pretend to be cosplayers by pretending to fake their voices.

So what were they going to do until then?

"Marik, you better not be planning anything ridiculous for us to do this week," Bakura said to him.

Marik smiled slyly. "You'll seeeee~!" he sang. "By the way, aren't you going to unpack? I'm not doing it for you."

"I'll do it when I feel like it. Besides, I totally could force you to do it if I wanted to."

"Come on, Bakura. You know you wouldn't do that! You love me too much!"

"What?" Bakura asked hastily.

"Cuz I'm the awesomest friend in the world!"

"Oh. Right." Then he was bored again. He looked at the clock on the side table between the beds. It read 3:34. He would probably be bored out of his mind until dinnertime came.

He laid back on the bed. This was probably going to be a long few hours.

* * *

**_~Half an hour later...~_**

* * *

_~At America's house.~_

"Here we are, dude! We have arrived at the hero's house!" America shouted as he drove the car into his driveway

He and England exited the car and unloaded England's stuff from it. America opened the door for him and threw his stuff down on the floor near the door.

"Hey, be careful with my stuff you wanker!" England shouted at him. He picked up his stuff and headed to the guest room that America had prepared for him. America was already there.

"So, what are we doing today?" England asked.

"Well," America said, slyly again. "I have something epic and awesome planned for tomorrow! But for now, you can just bum around here until tomorrow."

"Like what?" England asked, still worried about how embarrassing it would be.

America dragged England out of the guest room and into his. America went over to the printer. Something was already printed out.

He grabbed the papers and looked at it. England recognized the look on his face was the one he wore when he had an idea that England probably wouldn't like, but would end up going along with anyway.

"Well?" England asked expectantly.

America handed the papers to England. "We are going to..."

* * *

_**~Meanwhile~**_

* * *

_~In Bakura and Marik's hotel room.~_

"Bakuuuuuuurraaaaaa~!" Marik sang.

Bakura looked up from his book. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Come heeereeee~!"

"Ugh..." Bakura groaned. "What now?" He got up and walked over to Marik, who was sitting at the table on his laptop. He had the screen on a blank tab.

"I am about to tell you the absolutely evil plan I have for us to do tomorrow!" Marik said.

Bakura looked at the tabs to see if he could figure it out before Marik told him. He stared in surprise at one tab in particular. "Marik Plays..." he read.

"GO AWAY!" Marik shouted as he turned the screen away from Bakura, moved the YouTube video to its own window and opened a new tab on it. He switched to the other window and turned the screen back to Bakura.

"Marik are you watching that video of the time you played-"

"NO NO I'M NOT!" Marik shouted at him. "Look!" He pointed towards the tab he wanted to show and then clicked on it. As Bakura read it, Marik said, "We are going to..."

* * *

_~America and England~_

"...do the 333 ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart!" America shouted.

England stared at the list in astonishment. He had heard about this list, and some of the items on it. He tossed the list on the floor. "No, no, no!" he shouted. "I'm not going to bloody help you make a fool of yourself by pranking people who are shopping! No. Bloody. Way." He turned away from America and pouted, his arms folded.

"Come on, Artie," America pleaded. He put an arm around England. "Pleeeeasee? It'll be fun!"

"No."

"Pleeease? You know I won't leave you alone if you don't."

England threw America's arm off of his shoulder. He did know that America _wouldn't_ leave him alone until he went along with his plan.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll do it," he reluctantly accepted.

"DUDE ALRIGHT!" America shouted and made a hero pose.

"But! You owe me for this. And you're responsible if anything goes wrong with this."

"Haha! Everything _will_ go wrong! We will be the ones causing it."

England facepalmed and walked off to the guest room again to prepare for tomorrow's plan that would surely embarrass him forever. _Why do I agree to these things?_

* * *

_~Marik and Bakura~_

"No, no no!" Bakura shouted at Marik. "I'm not going to make a bloody fool of myself by pranking people at Wal-Mart."

"Come on, Bakura." Marik pleaded. "It'll be so EVIL! And devious! And sneaky! You and me would be perfect at this! We're practically _made_ for this list."

"No. Bloody freaking no."

"Why don't we just sneak into the building the convention will be in and set traps and stuff instead?"

"Oh em gee, Bakura we can do that too! But until then let's do the list! Pleaaaaseeee?"

Bakura looked Marik in the eyes and said very sternly, "I said no."

Marik knew exactly what to do to sway him. He got up and ran over to Bakura and gave him a side-hug. Bakura flinched in surprise. In the sweetest voice he could manage, he pleaded again. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaas sssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee~? It's just the kind of thing you'd like, right? A whole list of pranks to torture the citizens shopping at Wal-Mart."

As Marik had predicted, Bakura was taken by surprise by the hug and was thinking about the 'torturing citizens' part. He began to reconsider. "Well..."

Marik hugged tighter.

Bakura blushed a bit. "Fine! Bloody fine! Now get off of me!" He pushed Marik away from him.

Marik stumbled a bit but quickly regained his footing. He smiled. "YAY~!"

"Shut up! If this ruins my reputation, I'm taking it out on you." Bakura grinned evilly at Marik. "You know what I mean..."

Marik knew. "Don't worry, Bakura. I'm sure it will all go perfectly! Those innocent citizens won't know what hit them."

"Ugh." Bakura mentally began to brace for the annoying and probably extremely embarrassing plan ahead of them. _Why do I agree to these things?_

* * *

**So, you like? **

**...**

**I don't think that was as good as I wanted it to be.**

**Are you anxious to see exactly how this crossover is going to cross over? Hehehe... wait and see.**

**Anyway! Question time! I need ideas!  
What state should the four of them be in?  
And what should the name of the hotel be?  
And also if you want any certain characters to appear there too. But it has to be reasonable. Like not any character that is there just to be there. For example: France being there because he is stalking England or something makes sense, or Bandit Keith because he's American anyway. But Italy being there because he wants some pasta from an American supermarket or Yami being there because he wants to destroy American milkshakes doesn't make sense.  
And should the store be two of the same store or two different stores? If the latter option, then which ones?  
Also anything you want me to fix about this chapter? Because that probably sucked. And I will go back and edit it if you want. ****And I promise to try to make the next one better.**

**Anyway...**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


	2. Into the wrong WalMart

**HELLO AGAAAAIIIINNN!**

**I haven't gotten any reviews, except one (thanks btw) so I'm just going to do this now because I'm so anxious to writer this chapter *bounces in chair* and then edit it later. like the weirdo I am!**

**So, let's continue on with it then!**

**So let me tell you how this is going to work now so you don't get confused later (and I will include a recap of this part at the start  
of every chapter):  
There are 2 Wal-Marts (or a Wal-Mart and another store). Each day, two of them go and do their list in one of them (exceptions explained later). The thing is that each day, a different combination of them goes together. For this first chapter, I made it so they get mixed up by accident instead of on purpose. This should be interesting. Other than those details, it'll pretty much be like every other "333 ways to get kicked out" fanfic you've read. But that's what makes it interesting.  
Also, a heads up for you, Melvin and Ryou do appear in this too. Unfortunately, and let me say that I'm not a cruel author and I am very anti-deathshipping *shudders*, they WILL appear together in the same scene at some point. I hate when that happens, but it will so we all have to deal with it.  
I have this cool "notes" thing that's just like a post-it or a piece of paper with a note on it for someone else, but it looks really cool the way I do it. And I have a music notes thing for the points when someone sings. And I make up email addresses for them. But they aren't real so don't try them.  
As for the chapters, it goes by 20's. Everyday, they do 20 of the things on the list, so the chapters might be a bit long. And it goes in intervals of 5, 10, or 20, depending on who is at the current store. And a new thing happens at each 100 mark. (A little spoiler example: Melvin and Ryou will appear somewhere after the 100 mark, and then not anymore after the 200 mark.)  
For the most part, it is told from the POV of England or Bakura when not in the store, and by whoever is doing the current item on the list when they are.  
As one pair does a set of items, the other pair is doing the same set at the same time.  
Certian items will either be skipped or done by a Steve. Some of the skipped items will be done in a group of 4 instead of 2. Those items will be saved for when the four of them are in the same store.  
One of the items requires being in Target. This will happen.**

**I already have planned who will do what from 1-200.**

**In this chapter, we will merely be waking up our characters and getting them to the Wal-Mart(s).  
AND! I decided to have Marik sing! Because he likes doing that and it pissed Bakura off. Which is funny according to the world.**

**ANYWAY!**

**Let's get to it!**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

_~At the hotel~_

"Bakuurraaa~..." *_nudge._*

"Mmphf..."

"Bakuuuuuuurrrraaaaa~..." *_nudge nudge_.*

"Urrrngghg..."

"Bakuuuuuuuuuurrraaaaaaaaaaaa ~..." *_nudge nudge nudge_.*

"Urgnghrgh... grrogh amrghay..." *_mumble_*

"Bakura wake the [EFF!] up!" Marik shouted.

"Huh! What the bloody hell?!" Bakura woke with a start and looked around. When he saw Marik standing over him, he groaned and layed back down, covering his head with the blanket. "Marik leave me alone."

"No! Wake up, Kitty."

Bakura shot up at the name and stared at Marik, his hair messed up a bit from sleeping. "Don't call me that! I am _not_ a kitty!" He looked at the clock on the side table next to him. It read 7:05.

"Well you look like one. Your hair is so fluffy. But it's kinda messed up now."

"What?" Bakura jumped out of bed and pushed Marik aside on his way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror at his messed up and fluffy(er) hair. He quickly brushed it back to normal before Marik could make fun of him more. "So why did you wake me up so early" He exited the bathroom and saw that Marik had placed a piece of paper on his bed. He examined it and saw that Marik had handwritten the list on a piece of paper. It was numbers 1 though 20. Marik was probably going to show him more when they got back.

"I woke you up so we could get a head start on this list. Come on, hurry up. I'm courteously letting you use the bathroom first because I know that I will take much longer."

"Then why didn't you just do it before you rudely woke me up?" Bakura asked obviously.

"Because I can."

"Whatever." Bakura went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and whatever stuff like that. When he was done, he exited and Marik went right in after.

Half an hour later, Marik came out again.

"I was wondering what took you so long," Bakura said with a grin on his face. he was on his bed reading some fo the list and noting which ones he actually thought he would be willing to do. Which weren't many. He would somehow make Marik do most of them.

"Anyway, let's have breakfast and then get out of here," Marik said.

* * *

_~At America's house~_

"At least it's not McDonald's..." England said as he shoved a fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"You're welcome," America said to him. "For the awesome hero-made food! Also, we won't be making any stops on they way there."

England stopped mid-chew and swallowed in surprise. "On our way... where?" he asked.

"Dude, don't tell me you forgot! We're going to Wal-Mart! The list?"

"Oh..." he _had_ forgotten about it for a few minutes there. He had hoped America had bluffed about it. Apparently not."Why do you want to do this anyway?"

"Becaaauuseeee~!" America walked over to England and put an arm around him. "It's funny! And it gives us some bro-bonding time! It's something fun for us to do. Like I said, you've been too stressed out and irritated lately. You need a break."

That was true... But still... "I understand that... But why would you torment your own citizens with some stupid prank-list? And why would you mess with your own business? Won't that actually affect you..?"

America . "See what I mean? Just relax, dude! The hero has this all under control."

"And how exactly is that?"

"Easy, there are other Wal-Marts! So business won't be affected. And I know my people. They can handle it. It's not like we're terrorizing a whole state or anything; only a store. You really need to relax, I've planned this all out."

England thought about what he said and relaxed. "Fine. But don't blame any big problems with your stupid plan on me."

America cheered up. "Alright! Thanks dude."

"By the way... what do you mean by 'there are ither Wal-Marts'? You mean that if the customers are driven out, they'll just go somewhere else? How far away is this other Wal-Mart that makes you so sure everything will be alright?"

"Well since you asked..." America hesitated before continuing. "Actually I'll tell you later. You'll see when we get there."

"Ugh..." England knew America wouldn't let up, stubborn as he was. He had the whole thing planned out, and would drag him along with it.

But England was used to this kind of stuff from him.

"Anyway... Hurry up and finnish breakfast! Then get ready to go. We're leaving right away." America wolfed down whatever food was on his own plate, which England hadn't even noticed being there, and then got up to get ready himself.

* * *

_~At the hotel~_

"You know, Marik, you never did mention how we're going to get there," Bakura said to Marik as they walked.

"Bakura, haven't you been paying attention to anything? I'm surprised."

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked.

"You'll see," Marik said, smiling at him.

* * *

_~America's house~_

"So, are you ready to go?" America asked.

England looked up from his book. He sighed and pouted. "Yeah, I guess." Despite America's claims that he was joking, he really was forced to borrow some of America's clothes. So now he looked like an ordinary citizen. An ordinary _American_ citizen. He sighed again and stood up and headed for the door.

America held up his hand to stop him. "Hold on, dude. Take this first." He handed England the first page of the 333 ways list. "Study this in the car so you can figure out which ones you want to do. Because you _are_ doing some of them. And you take a pen too." He handed England a pen to cross stuff off with. "Don't drop or lose it or something. It's the only copy we're using."

"Sure, of course I won't," England said as he walked out of the house, reading the list.

The both left. America locked the door behind them and they both entered the car.

"Now let's blow this taco stand!" America shouted. He turned on the car, backed out of the driveway, and started driving towards Wal-Mart.

England looked back at the house that was getting farther and farther away by the second. He sighed. No turning back now. _What did I get myself into?_

* * *

_~In the hotel parking lot~_

"See, Bakura?" Marik gestured to the vehicle behind him. It was his motorcycle. "Seriously how did you not notice I was bringing it with me?"

It was after breakfast and the two were standing in the parking lot, ready to go to Wal-Mart. Bakura was the one holding the list.

Bakura stared at it. It was true. Usually he would be observant enough to notice that Marik had managed to bring his motorcycle with him. But he hadn't been paying attention. Also... "No, I didn't. Probably because I wasn't paying attention, but also probably because I don't care."

"Well you should care. Because this is the only way we're getting to Wal-Mart." There were two helmets on it. Marik's and the one Bakura uses. "Unless you want to take yours."

Bakura was confused. "Mine? My what?"

"Your bike."

"What?"

"You could take your lame-ass bicycle, or ride on my awesome-and-sexy motorcycle. Take your pick, Bakura." As he said this, he pointed a few feet away to a bicycle that was standing there.

"Marik, that's not mine." Bakura said plainly, facepalming.

"W-What?" Marik asked confusedly.

"It looks familiar though..." Bakura said. Then he realized something. "Oh, Marik, that's not really mine. Well it is, but I don't use it."

"What?" Marik was still confused.

"It's not mine, it's-" He got cut off and his mind went all wierd.

"Mine!" Bakura said in a different voice. Actually it wasn't really Bakura. "Thanks for bringing it here, Marik," Ryou said as he walked up to his bicycle and put a hand on the handlebars.

"Oh great," Marik said disappointed. _Oh great, his hikari is back._ "Hi Ryou."

"Hi, Marik. By the way, where are we?" Ryou asked confusedly looking around. "Did my Yami-" He was cut off mid-sentence and his eyes glazed over. His appearance changed as Bakura took over again.

"Stay in there you little runt!" Bakura said to his Millenium Ring.

Somewhere in his soul room, Ryou sat sadly in a chair. "Yes, Yami."

"Well that was wierd. Anyway, Bakura are we going to take my motorcycle or are you using Ryou's bike?"

"Well I don't want him being too happy that he gets to use his vehicle, so I guess I'll just share yours."

Marik smiled triumphantly. "Okay then! Come one, Kitty! Let's blow this taco stand! _OW_!"

Bakura had smacked Marik on the back of his head. "Not a kitty," he said.

Marik rubbed his head even though Bakura hadn't hit that hard. "Well anyway, let's go." He put on his helmet and handed Bakura the other one.

He got on the motorcycle and waited for Bakura to get on.

Bakura reluctantly got on the motorcycle behind Marik. He put the helmet on, squashing his hair down so it would fit. He forced his thoughts to the items on the list and which ones he would do, so he wouldn't think about other things. Then he started hoping Marik wouldn't start singing along to the radio.

(Unfortunately for the thiefshipping fans,) Bakura is Bakura, so he's awesome enough to not have to hold on to Marik while on the motorcycle, and he just sat upright with his arms folded and his "I'm bored out of my mind" and "I don't care" faces on at the same time.

Marik started the motorcycle and rode out of the parking lot. He turned the radio on. A few seconds later, Bakura heard him singing along to the song that had just come on.

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
Biker they tell me  
You're a dangerous lover  
Well that might be true  
Oh,  
but I'd never ride with another

Maybe they've never had their arms around

anything so wild and free

You bring the biker out in me

I  
can't understand it  
Why people give you grief  
You play the one-armed  
bandit  
Like and outlaw with a belief...  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

Bakura facepalmed and tried to deal with the singing for once. It didn't work. "Shut up Marik," he said, loudly enough to be heard.

"Well, someone is jealous of my beautiful singing voice!"

"Just keep going and shut up."

"Whatever." But he stopped singing and kept driving.

* * *

_~On the road, some distance away from Wal-Mart~_

"Anyway, America. Is there some place-"

"Dude, I told you to call me Alfred for the whole time. You need to get used to it. And so do I. _Arthur_."

"Why can't I just call you America now and Alfred in the store?"

"Because you need to get used to it. Like if for example you're doing one of them and you really get yourself in dep shit and stuff, you might be so scared that you accidentally go 'America! Oh, America help me!' And then people would think stuff."

"Wha- Why would I be scared?! And why would I ask _you_ for help?! I can deal with what ever happens just as good as you can!"

"Well I _am_ the hero so you might need saving!"

England shook his head at America's stupid logic. "Whatever, Alfred. Anyway, as I was saying. Is there some place that we are going to have to meet or put the list away or to retreat to when things get really serious?"

"Haha! No, of course not! The hero needs no place to retreat to. But you can make up a place to go to if you need to hide or something, so I know where I can find you."

"Hey, that's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant. Well if things get really bad, we can retreat to just inside the other Wal-Mart and wait out the storm"

_Again with this other Wal-mart?_ "Alfred, where exactly is this other Wal-Mart. How close by is it?" England asked.

"You'll see," America said suspiciously as he stopped at a red light.

England sighed and looked out the window. He stared boredly at everything untill someone on the vehicle next to them caught his eye.

There were two men on a motorcycle. They appeared to be talking. The one in front was dressed sort of effeminately. The one behind him, impressively not holding on to anything for support, looked somewhat familiar. Well, it seemed more like England simply knew him or knew of him than actually being familiar with him. He brushed the idea aside, thinking that it didn't have any significance.

The light turned green and the motorcycle sped ahead. But not before the guy in the back turned to face england a bit, as if he knew someone was staring at him. Their eyes didn't actually meet, but England saw his face. England didn't recognize him, but still felt a sense of familiarity. _Probably just one of my citizens who lived in the US_, England hypothesized. _Nothing uncommon._ He turned his attention back to the list in his hand and lightly marked some of the ones he would be okay with doing with the pen.

_~Meanwhile~_

Marik and Bakura had stopped at the red light. Bakura looked at the street name to determine where they were.

Last night, Marik had looked at some maps online to find where the nearest Wal-Mart was. Bakura also had studied the map, so he now knew how far away they were from the store.

Bakura had also decided that if he felt like going off on his own, he would be able to get to Wal-Mart without Marik. And since Marik had brought Ryou's bicycle with them, that would be easier.

"Bakura, do you still have the list?" Marik asked.

Bakura glanced toward his front pocket, where he had the paper folded up. It was still there. "Of course I do," he replied. "I'm not stupid to have lost it already."

"Good because it took me friggin forever to write that all out by hand. I'm not writing it out again. Wasted almost all the paper I have. I have only like two sheets of loose leaf left."

"Why didn't you just print it it out before we left Japan?"

"Because I didn't have any ink left in the printer."

"Pretty poor planning, if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you, did I? Look, just shut the [EFF!] up and hold onto that list okay?"

"Ugh. Fine," Bakura said. He glanced at the paper sticking out of his pocket again. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he noticed a guy from the car next to them staring at him. He turned his head to check, but the light turned green before he could make eye contact. He and Marik sped away before he could make out any details.

Bakura decided to shake it off. He probably was just as bored as Bakura was, and had simply been randomly staring out the window.

He turned his thoughts back to the events to come. One of the few things that would make this experience enjoyable for him would be if the Pharaoh was there and they could do some of the list on him. Such as number three... And it would be awesome if he could get some of it on camera. Bakura wouldn't let himself get in the shot, but it might be fun to embarrass Marik when he was doing some stuff. He didn't have a camera though. _Oh well._

* * *

_~On the road, five minutes away from Wal-Mart~_

America and England were about five minutes away. England perked up a bit, sensing from America's expression that they were close.

He turned to the window again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar-looking motorcycle approaching. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the same two riders pull up next to the car again, then briefly speed ahead of them.

_Maybe we're going to the same place?_ he wondered.

Marik and Bakura were also five minutes away. Bakura noticed their location and became more alert, knowing that they were almost there.

As they sped up, Bakura noticed a familiar-looking car next to them. As they passed it, he noticed that it was the same car that he had noticed before. And through the window, he saw the same person looking out again.

_Either they're following us or we're all just going to the same place_, he thought. He mentally wished them luck, just in case they really _were_ going to Wal-Mart, that they wouldn't bump into each other.

The two vehicles carrying our four main characters kept on going until they came to the shopping center that Wal-Mart was located at. The drivers of each didn't acknowledge the other vehicle next to them. However, their companions did.

They finally parted ways as America drove to one side of the parking lot and Marik drove to the other.

Both parked.

"We're here!" America shouted as he turned off the car and unlocked the doors.

"Finally!" England said in relief. "You don't mind if I run ahead, do you?"

"Not at all. But don't get lost because you have the list. And don't go in without me."

"I won't get lost you wanker! _You_ don't get lost."

"Dude these are _my_ Wal-Marts. I know where I'm going better than you do!"

"Whatever," England said as he exited the car, slammed the door behind him, and ran off.

On the other side of the lot, Marik had already parked his motorcycle.

"Finally," Bakura sighed in relief as he dismounted the motorcycle and took his helmet off. He shook his head to return his hair back to its normal fluffiness. He put the helmet down. "Marik do you mind if I go ahead? I'll scout ahead or something."

"Sure whatever, but don't get lost because you have the list."

"I'm not going to get lost. There's only one Wal-Mart here so I can't exactly get lost anyway. Or you." Bakura took the list out of his pocket and walked away.

A few feet away from Wal-Mart, England stopped running and examined the store. His gaze then suddenly moved over to the two stores next to it. To the right was a Target. To the left was...

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Why the bloody hell are there two Wal-Marts right next to each other?!" he stood there for a minute, trying to figure out why in the world there were two of the same store directly next to each other.

Meanwhile, Bakura was looking at the list again, thinking about the ones he was going to do and how he would go about doing them.

He briefly looked up at the Wal-Mart that he was walking towards when he noticed the name of the store on its right.

His 'I don't care' expression was replaced by one of shock and confusion. He kept walking as he stared at the stores.

"Why the bloody hell are there two Wal-Marts right next to each other?!" he exclaimed aloud.

Neither of them were paying attention. Bakura suddenly bumped into England.

"_OOF_!" they both said as they fell in opposite directions.

They shook off the surprise and looked at each other for a few seconds. England regained his senses and recognized the person who had bumped into him. "Hey it's you!" he said pointing. "The guy on the motorcycle. Where's your friend?" he asked. He stood up and looked down at the other guy, who was still on the ground.

Bakura recognized him as the guy from the car. "And it's you. The guy who was staring at me from the car. Where's _your_ companion?" Bakura also stood up.

"Oh, I went ahead of him. And you?"

Bakura wondered why this strange person was making small-talk with him instead of asking for an apology for bumping into him. Not that he felt like apologizing. "I left my friend behind too. Anyway..." He looked at his hand. It was empty. "Bugger, I lost the list. Where is it?"

England listened to his voice in surprise. This person had a British accent. So prehaps he _was_ one of his citizens.

He looked on the ground for the list he had mentioned. He saw it near his feet and picked it up. "Here you go," England said. "Here's your..." he looked at the title on the paper. "'333 ways to get kicked out of...'" _Am I reading this correctly?_ "'Wal-Mart'?!" England stared at it for a second more before handing it over. "You're going to Wal-Mart too?

Bakura took back the list. "Yes. What do you mean 'too'?" His theory about the same-place might have been right.

"Oh, me and my friend are going to Wal-Mart as well. We also have the same plans as you." England held up his list for the other person to see.

Bakura looked at it. It was the same page that Marik had given him, but printed out instead. It had little pen marks next to some of them. Coincidentally, they were the same ones that he had planned to do.

"It looks like we do," he agreed. He smirked. "So, _which_ Wal-Mart are you going to?" he joked.

"Haha, yes. Which one indeed. You aren't from around here, are you?"

"No. How can you tell?"

"I just can." England obviously wasn't going to tell this person that he was a country and could recognize a citizen if he saw one.

"Well what about you?" the other guy asked. "You from around here?"

"No, I'm just visiting my friend Alfred for a few days." Whew. He had almost said 'my friend America'. Even if he had said that, the response probably would have been 'don't you mean "_in _America"?'

Bakura noticed that this guy was talking to him in a friendly and familiar way. Not that there was anything wrong with that, just that it was a bit unexpected, seeing as they've never met before. "So you don't know why there are two Wal-Marts here?"

"Nope, but Alfred might. Where is he anyway?" England looked behind him to see if America had caught up with him yet.

"So, seriously which Wal-Mart are you going in?" he asked. "Because it would be rather redundant if we both went into the same one and did the same list at the same time."

"Yes, it would. Maybe we take the left one and you take the right one?"

"Maybe we could turn it into a contest. We'll compete to see who can drive the most people out of their Wal-Mart?"

England was about to say how interesting that sounded, but then he remembered that America's plan involved an empty Wal-Mart for the driven out customers to go to. But then again, it WOULD make things more interesting and enjoyable if he actually had a reason to like this list.

"Well I guess that sounds like a good idea, minus the contest. We could just count how many people leave, instead of just forcing people to leave. It won't be fun at all if everyone leaves."

"Perhaps..."

The two stood there silently for a second or two, waiting for their companions to arrive.

Then England started the conversation up again. "You know, I actually don't want to be here."

Bakura grinned. "Neither do I. Marik talked me into this. We're just doing this to pass the time untill we go to a convention at the end of the week."

"Marik?" the other man asked.

"Oh, the girly looking one was on the motorcycle with me," Bakura explained. "He likes this sort of thing, these pranks."

"Haha, yeah. I know what you mean. Alfred talked me into this as well. He wouldn't have left me alone if I hadn't agreed to it."

"Seems like we have a lot in common," Bakura remarked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that no one is as annoying as Alfred."

"Are you kidding me? Marik is just... a total wanker! You should hear the plans he makes. One of his 'evil' plans involved rearranging someone's sock drawers. Can you believe that?"

"Yes, I could actually," England said. "Once, Alfred came up with a solution for global warming: scientifically engineering a giant 50ft or whatever hero-guy called 'Super Globo-Man' to protect the earth from the sun's rays." England laughed as he recalled that meeting. "And you should see the way he writes!"

"Well as idiotic as he sounds, no one is better at having the worst ideas than Marik," Bakura argued. "I bet you wouldn't be able to take him and would be begging to go back to Alfred with by the end of the day."

"Well_ I_ bet that you wouldn't be able to take Alfred for a day. He's just so eccentric and childish, it's impossible _not_ to get annoyed with him."

"So is Marik. I've known him for years."

"I practically raised Alfred. I could totally get used to your Marik friend."

"Well it seems like if you raised him, then you must've done something wrong. Did you drop him on his head or something?"

"I ask myself that every day. Why do _you_ think Marik is the way he is?"

"Snake poison and a picture of a motorcycle."

"What?"

"It's a back story thing. You had to be there when he told it to understand it."

"Oh...kay..."

"Why don't we make this official bet? Tomorrow, when we come back here, we'll switch partners. Who ever gets ticked off first has to do the next ten items of the list the next day. Speaking of which, in two days from now, let's ditch Marik and Alfred and do the list together."

"Sounds good to me. It'll be nice to get a break from them, won't it?"

"Yup." Bakura was starting to like this guy. He was much more interesting to talk to than Marik. then realized he didn't know this guy's name. "Who are you anyway?"

When he was asked that, England realized he hadn't given his name or asked for the other guy's name. "Oh how rude of me! I'm-"

"Iggy! Dude there you are!" England turned around.

At the same time, Bakura heard someone calling him. "Kurraaa! I finally found you!" Bakura turned around.

Both of them running walking towards the two British men. They stopped a few steps away from them.

"I was looking for you," Marik said to Bakura. "I didn't actually know which one of them was Wal-Marrr- why the frig are there two of them?"

"Haha! Are you surprised about the Double-Mart, as I call it?" America asked England. "See I told you everything would be fine!"

The two guys in the middle looked at their friends in annoyance.

"Come on Bakura let's go. I can't do this alone!"

"Artie, get a move on! We don't have all day!"

Both of them sighed. They turned to each other for a farewell.

"My name is Bakura," Bakura said quickly.

"Mine is Arthur," England responded.

They both smiled. "I guess I'll see you again some time soon?"

"Yeah, see you later."

The two British men raised their hands to shake, the ones that weren't holding the lists, but never got a chance to.

"Come on, man!"  
"Let's go, Fluffy!"

Marik and America reached between them to grab their companion's hand, grabbed a hand, and pulled him along. Bakura was dragged to the left, England was dragged to the right.

"Bye!" Bakura shouted.

"See ya!" England called back.

* * *

When everyone was inside their respective Wal-Marts, Bakura and England's hands were released and they turned on the person they were with.

"Marik, that was extremely rude. At least let me finish a conversation before dragging me somewhere. Unless you were afraid I might make a friend to replace you."

"Alfred, you git! Didn't you notice I was talking to someone! That was incredibly rude! Even for you!"

"Marik? Iggy what are you talking about? It's me."

"Alfred? Who the [EFF!] is Alfred? Bakura what are you talking about?"

America, England, Bakura, and Marik all turned to face the person who had entered the store with them. All four guys froze in place, surprised at who they saw.

In one Wal-Mart stood America and Bakura.  
In the other stood Marik and England.

* * *

**This part was so interesting, that I almost wanted to cut the chapter short here, but I won't. It would interfere with the next chapter, in which we actually start the lists, and make it longer than it actually needs to be. **

**So I'm just putting a little Mid-StoryAN in here to take up space, almost like a commercial break. So get your popcorn, use the bathroom, get some water, and take a break and we'll be right back after these messages:**

Bandit Keith: This fanfic was written by Aquailita. In America. The events in it take place... In America. It's sponsored by America. (Not really I just had to say that because it's funny.) And I am Canadian. In America. Wait forget that last part I'm American. *Waves Canadian flag*  
*Canada walks in*  
Canada: Hello, Keith Howard. It's me, your country.  
Bandit Keith: AAH! Who is that?! This wouldn't happen in America!  
Canada: *Sigh* Even my citizens don't recognize me.  
Kumajiro: Who are you?  
Canada: I'm Canada.  
Canada and Bandit Keith: Thanks for reading this fanfic and have fun reading it some more!  
Bandit Keith: In America.  
Canada: But you're Canadian...  
Bandit Keith: And sometimes in Canada. But most of the time in America.

**And we're back! **

**A little lol blooper scene. Check it out! It was a major fail but understandable because iPods don't always auto correct the way we want them to (I sometimes type on my iPod and then email-copy-paste here):  
**"Bakura looked at it. It was the same page that Marik had given him. It had little Mariks next to some of them. Coincidentally, they were the same ones that he had planned to do."  
**Huuuuge fail right?**

**Also I'd like to say thanks for the review(s) and view(s). Also in your reviews let me know of any errors such as spelling and capitalization if you happen to notice it. I usually catch all of them but pobody's nerfect! Not that you should go scrutinizing every letter to check, but just if you happen to find an obvious error cuz those are the ones that make me feel stupid when I don't obviously catch. Thanks and stuff!**

**Let's get back to the story. So far, England and Bakura have both been dragged into the wrong Wal-Mart by the wrong person. Let's see what happens next!**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Somehow, in the confusion of the handshake-hand grab chaos, America had accidentally grabbed Bakura's hand and Marik had accidentally grabbed England's hand. Now America and Bakura were in the Wal-Mart on the left and Marik and England were in the Wal-Mart on the right.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed America. "Who are you? And where's Arthur?"

Bakura stared at the person who must be Arthur's friend, Alfred. "My name is not important," he answered. "What _is_ important is the fact that I'm not him and you rudely separated and stupidly confused the two of us. He's probably in the other Wal-Mart."

America, having the attention span of two seconds, asked, "Are you British? Your accent sounds kinda like Artie's," he remarked.

_Not this again..._ Bakura thought. "If it matters any, yes, I _am_ British." _Stupid British hikari._ "But what _is_ interesting is the fact that I seem to be in the wrong place with the wrong person. So if you'll excuse me..." Bakura started to walk away from Alfred.

"No wait!"

Bakura stopped. "Why?"

"Cuz Iggy's got the list! I need to find him! Stay here in case he comes back."

"List?" Bakura asked. "Oh the 333 ways list?"

"Yea- wait... How do you know about that?"

"If you were paying any attention, you would have noticed that we were having a little conversation before you and Marik rudely ended it. He told me."

"Oh. Well I can't do it because he has the list..."

"You mean this one?" Bakura asked, holding up his other hand. It was the same page that England had.

"Yeah! Thanks dude! Now I can do it! But we still need to find him..." America was about to exit the Wal-Mart when he had a thought. "You know, since Arthur's with your friend and my list, and you're with me and your friend's list..."

"What of it?" _I hope he doesn't want me to switch on purpose..._

America turned around and put on his "I'm a super-smart awesome hero" smile. "Why don't _we_ do the list together? And England and... Marik, is it?... can do the list with each other! Brilliant, isn't it?!"

The way this guy talked almost reminded Bakura of Marik. England was right. Then he remembered the little bet they had made.

Bakura folded his arms and looked at Alfred. "Alright. The situation we're all in does make your plan continent, so I accept."

"Alright dude!" America put an arm around Bakura, in the same way he would've done to England.

Bakura squirmed out from under the arm. "Just don't do that. I'm not your friend, I'm only doing this because it works. And also so I can get a break from Marik."

"Ok then, no hugging. By the way, what's your name?"

In the same way England had recognized Bakura as one of his citizens (although he lived in Japan, Ryou was born in England), America had recognized Bakura as not American. As the master of immigrations, he could tell that this person was English-born, but had come from Japan.

Bakura sighed. "My name is Bakura. Don't give me any nicknames. I get enough of those from Marik." He mumbled that last sentence under his breath.

"Like what? Like Kitty or Fluffy?"

Bakura stammered a bit. "Wha- where did you hear that?! Don't bloody call me that you wanker!" he shouted at America.

"Calm down, man! I heard your friend say it when he was yelling for you. See, I _do_ pay attention to stuff! Don't worry, I won't call you that! America will treat you right!"

"America?"

Oops, he had fumbled a bit. He quickly covered it up. "Uh, yeah! The USA treats its citizens nicely! And I, Alfred, am no exception."

"..."  
"Right. Well let's get this bloody list started shall we? Me and Marik were planning to do twenty. How about you?"

"Same here. Twenty."

"Ok then... Let's get to it."

And so, America and Bakura walked farther into the store to begin the 333 ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart.

_~Meanwhile, in the other Wal-Mart~_

"Who the hell are you? And where the [EFF!] is Bakura?"

England stared at the weird guy in front of him, who was probably Marik. "I think your friend was dragged into the other store by Alfred."

"Who?"

"The other guy that was there."

"Oh."

They stood there awkwardly waiting for something to happen. Marik, who was good with awkward silences, spoke first. "So who the hell are you?"

"My name is Arthur. You're Marik, right?"

"Yes I am! Wait how the hell do you know who I am? Am I popular here or something?"

"Well, no. If you didn't notice, before you and my friend Alfred broke us up, me and Bakura were having a nice little chat. He mentioned you."

"Really?" Marik looked interested. "What did he say about me? Did he say I am the sexy one in the pair?"

"Noo... He said and I quote, that you were 'the girly looking one on the motorcycle with me'."

"What?! That limey kitty said _that_?! Well someone's walking home today," Marik said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't be rude! He's probably nicer than you!"

"Calm down! What are you to him anyway? You two pals or something?"

"Well... Kinda. And still, that was rude!"

"What, you British people have a buddy system with each other?" About two sentences into the conversation, Marik had placed England's accent. It sounded like Bakura's.

England turned his back to Marik, crossing his arms and pouting. He secretly despised the word 'limey' and always took it personally. Not that this civilian needed to know that. England changed the subject. "Anyway, I probably should be getting back to Alfred. He's probably looking for me. And Bakura is probably in the other Wal-Mart. And I have the list for the two of us..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!" Marik stammered. "A list? Do you happen to mean...?

"Yes. The 333 ways to get kicked out of-"

"Wal-Mart! Oh em gee! You guys are doing it too? The four of us should _totally_ get together and do it together some time this week!" Marik exclaimed.

"Riiiight... How about no? I should really get going..."

"Wait. Since you have the list for your friend, and Bakura has the list we're supposed to be using, we should totally just do the list together! You and me! It'll be perfect! Right?"

England was about to disagree, but then he realized that it sounded just like a plan that America would have come up with. America and Marik were really starting to seem similar. In fact, England would've bet anything that America was probably proposing the same exact plan to Bakura. The two pairs really _did_ have a lot in common.

He decided to accept, just because it made things more convenient. "Alright, Marik. Let's do it. But let's get one thing clear. I am _not _your friend. I'm only doing this because it works and because Alfred is in the same situation as us."

"YAY~! Okay then let's get started! Me and Bakura were going to do 20 today. What about you and Alfred?"

"What a coincidence. Twenty as well."

"Huh. How about that? Anyway let's- oh frigging crap!"

"What?"

"Me and Bakura forgot to bring something to cross stuff off with! Frigging fail how did we forget?!"

"Don't worry. I have one with me." England pulled his pen out of his pocket.

"Wow. You being here is so convenient! Oh em gee this is going to be so much fun! It'll be like hanging out with Bakura! Except not really. You know you kind of remind me of him."

"Funny, I could say the same thing about you and Alfred."

"Really? Is he as sexy as I am?"

"Yes. AH! I mean no! I mean... Look I don't really have an opinion on how sexy either of you are. And I was referring to the way you two act and think."

"Which is?"

"Look, let's just shut up and get this over with. Since this is my list, let's go by my rules." England held up his piece of paper. "I already marked the ones that I'd be okay with doing. You do everything else."

Marik took the list and studied the ones that Arthur had marked. He was okay with doing the rest.

"Okay then! Let us be off! And we shall prank these people in this Wal-Mart untill they beg for mercy! Ahahahahahaha!"

England gave Marik a strange look. "Erm... Right..."

Then Marik and England walked into Wal-Mart and began their list.

* * *

**Ok so that was interesting I guess.**

**The name of the song is called 'Biker' by Pretenders.**

**So, I need a few questions answered soon:  
1) What state should this take place in? And what date do you want it to be? The day this chapter takes place must be a Monday. It should be in summer. Either June, July, or August.  
2) I need some help. I'm going to ask for two people to be inserts into this. If you are an England or America fangirl _or_ a Bakura or Marik fangirl, then you will be eligible to have me add you as a character into my fanfic. You have to be a fangirl of _one_ of the two in _either_ pair. (I will pick one America or England fangirl and one Marik or Bakura fangirl. Any one is fine, but I prefer an England and a Bakura fangirl.) If you want to be one of those two, then review saying which you are a fangirl of. The first 5 requests for each will be randomly selected. I will explain what you have to do when I contact you.  
3) I'll need some plot ideas for when I get to the 200's. I have the match-ups and assignments decided for 1-200, now I need ideas for 201-300. You might want to save those ideas for later untill you see what I'm doing for the first week, at the end of which #2 will need an answer for.  
4) I had a 4th question at some point, but I forgot what it was. Oh well!  
5) But I have a 5th question to replace it! Do you want me to make Bakura Kitty!Bakura? It might not be relevant, but I know a lot of fangirls will swoon if I make Bakura a kitty. Your call. If you specifically _don't_ want Kitty!Bakura, then I suggest you review saying 'no' very plainly in response to this question, otherwise if I get one more yes votes than no votes, then I will make him a kitty. If I get equal of each or zero votes for either, then the default is no kitty.**

**Ok now everything should be ready to go awesomely now!**

**Oh [EFF!]ing bloody crap in the Nile sandwich in America on a friendship nyeh of screwed rules! I forgot the disclaimers! I'll put them here:  
**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series, or Axis Powers Hetalia. All rights go to their respective owners** and blah blah blah...  
Ok done. Whew! That was boringly annoying!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE~!**


	3. The first twenty, erm, nineteen

**Sup, my X over fans? You miss me?**

**Sorry about the long time update, cuz I've been doing this one chapter for about a week cuz I've been stuck one one of the 5-item intervals.**

**This chapter is where we actually start doing the list! This is where the REAL fun begins!**

**Or it might turn out very boring and bland, and end up being like very other '333 ways to get kicked out' fanfic you've read. But hopefully not, because some epic stuff happens here!**

**How this is going to work (I will include this recap at the start of every chapter):  
There are 2 Wal-Marts. Each day, two of them go and do their list in one of the stores (exceptions explained later). Each day, a different combination of them goes together in one store. This should make it interesting. Other than those details, it'll probably be pretty much like every other "333 ways to get kicked out" fanfic you've read.  
Also, a heads up for you. Melvin and Ryou appear in this too. Unfortunately, and let me say that I'm not a cruel author and I am very anti-deathshipping *shudders*, they _WILL_ appear together in the same scene at some point. I hate when that happens, but it will so we all have to deal with it.  
I have this cool "notes" thing that's a post-it or a piece of paper with a note on it for someone else, but it looks really cool the way I did it. I have a music notes thing for the points when someone sings. I made up email addresses for them. But they aren't real so don't try them.  
The list is done in 20's. Everyday, they do 20 of the things on the list, so the chapters might be a bit long. And it goes in intervals of 5, 10, or 20, depending on who is where and how the chapter goes. And a new thing happens at each 100 mark.  
I will note which number is being done in the line before they start it. Or I will have them remember their number thing. Both will be tried, and whichever one works is how I will continue it. The items on the list are separated by a double-enter, so it should be easy to tell where each event starts and ends.  
For the most part, it is told from the POV of England or Bakura when not in the store, and by whoever is doing the current item on the list when they are.  
As one pair does a set of items, the other pair is doing the same set at the same time.  
Certain items will either be skipped or done by a Steve. Some of the skipped items will be done in a group of 4 instead of 2. Those items will be saved for when the four of them are in the same store.**

**Last we left off, Marik and America had an epic double-fail when they dragged the wrong person into the wrong Wal-Mart. But then they all agreed to it anyway. (Which is good because Marik and Bakura stupidly forgot to bring a pen to cross stuff off with which is also a fail.)**

**Let's check up on them, shall we?**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

"So," Bakura said to Alfred. "Let me show you which ones I'm doing."

"Hey, no fair! I wanna pick too!"

"Nope! My list, my rules. Let's see here..."

* * *

In the other Wal-Mart, Marik and England were doing the same thing.

* * *

"So you know which ones you're doing, right?" England asked Marik.

"Yes, I remember."

"Well let me go over it again because you won't have the list with you..."

* * *

When everyone was done discussing stuff, they parted ways from the other person and went to start on their share of the first 20 items on the list.

* * *

_~In the left Wal-Mart with America and Bakura~_

_"1. Take someone's shopping cart and switch the items with stuff from the person next to them's cart."_ _All I need to do is to find two people and switch the items in their_ _carts_, Bakura thought._ How difficult could that be? This list is starting out very boring and easy._

He walked around for a few minutes before finding two people, a man and a woman, who were on opposite sides of an aisle. The types of items in their carts were very different. The woman had items that implied she had kids and was shopping for them. Her purse was on her cart. On the other hand, the man had more industrial stuff, more hardware and stuff like that. His sweater was hanging from his cart.

Bakura didn't really want to deal with the moving of the items in the carts, but then he got a better and much more convenient idea. Both were entirely engrossed in the items on the shelves. He took the carts themselves and quickly switched their positions. He switched the purse and sweater and positioned them exactly right. Then he walked to the end of the aisle to watch the outcome.

When the woman and the man turned around, they took one look at their own and the other's carts and started arguing with each other, calling each other a thief and stuff like that.

Bakura chuckled a bit at the sight, but was still bored with the list thus far, and walked away.

.

2. Walk up to complete strangers and say, "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long!…" etc. See if they play along to avoid embarrassment  
As soon as Bakura was out of sight, America went to find a person to try his first item with. He soon spotted a random guy who had just left checkout. Perfect, he thought as he ran up to him.

America stood right in his path and pretended not to notice him. The young man stared at him, wondering when he was going to move. Finally he asked "May I help you?"

America turned and faked surprise. "Oh my gosh! Joey! Is that you?!"

The guy looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. "I'm Ricky. Who the hell are you?"

"Joey! HI! I haven't seen you in so long! How's life been going? How is... she?"

"Look, man. I don't know what your problem is. Just get out of my way."

"Dude! It's me, Alfie! I havent seen you in years since college! Seriously how's that girl you told me about?"

The young man sighed and facepalmed. "Look, pal. I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's not working. I don't know you and you don't know me. I'm leaving now. Bye." And with that,. he quickly ran around America and left the store.

America watched him leave, disappointed and surprised.

"Well that was a boring failure," he said aloud as he went off to do the next one.

.

3. Smash the person in front of you on the head with a ham  
Bakura went into the food section and looked at the meat. He was looking for the perfect sized ham to smash on someones head with. His eye passed over the steaks and he resisted the urge to steal them right then and there. The he found te perfect sized ham. "Perfect!" he said as he picked it up.

He walked around the aisles, looking for someone to smash with it. Then he found his choice: a guy who was staring at jars of peanut butter. He was completely unaware that Bakura was there.

Bakura snuck up to him and prepared to strike. At the last possible second, the man turned around to face him and got a face full of ham.

"Argh!" he screamed as he bumped into the shelf, causing some peanut butter jars to fall on this head.

Bakura laughed at the sight, but stopped when he felt something hit the ham in his hand. He looked down and saw a jar of peanut butter on he floor. He looked over at the man. He had two more jars, one in each hand, and was staring at him angrily. Bakura didn't feel threatened, and just dropped the ham and walked away.

Then he felt another jar hit him in the back. "What the bugger?" he asked aloud.

"Your turn!" he screamed as he picked up the ham, chucked it at Bakura's face, and then picked up two more jars.

Bakura dodged the ham. When the guy threw a jar at his face again, he just put his head down. The jar somehow bounced off his hair and was aimed back at the man. It hit him right in the stomach and he went down.

Bakura looked at him. He smiled. "That's what you get for messing with Florence, you wanker." He was about to walk away when he had an evil idea. He opened one of the peanut butter jars, put 'something' inside it, and then found the man's basket and put it inside. Then he walked away to do the next item for him.

.

_Number four, go up to some old geezer and say "Grandpa! You're ALIVE! It's a MIRACLE! etc."_  
America walked around for a few minutes until he found an old fat man with a white beard wearing summer clothes with hibiscus floral patterns in them. "Perfect!" he said as he walked up to the man.

America put an arm around his shoulder and yelled "Grandpa! You're alive after all these years! It's a miracle! Where have you been?"

The old man looked at him with wise eyes. "Same place I've always been! Now which grandchild are you?"

"Its me, Pops! Alfred."

"Ah yes," the old man said, adjusting his glasses. "Alfred F. Jones, correct?"

"Whoa... Um yeah." 'How did he know my name?'

"Just letting you know that Finland wont be taking over for me this year. I've had my winter vacation and now I'm back! Be a good boy! See you around!" The old man walked away.

America stood there in confusion. After a few seconds, he said, "What a weirdo..." and walked away to do the next item.

.

5. Take something from someone else's cart, when they say "hey, that's mine! " call the security and say that the other … person was trying to take your  __  
Bakura stood and looked around for the nearest person with something to steal in their cart. He saw a teenage girl exiting one of the toy aisles. He smiled evilly. He snuck up to her. When she turned her back on the cart to look at something, he stole a random item and stood there with it.

She turned around and glanced at him. Then she saw the item in his hands. "Hey!" she yelled. "That's mine! Give it back, you thief!" She reached over to the front of the cart, trying to grab it back.

"Security!" Bakura shouted.

A security guard came right over. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"This little girl is trying to take my puzzle from me," Bakura said, holding up the puzzle box with a pyramid on it.

The girl looked at Bakura in shock. "Wait a minute. Pyramid? Puzzle? Thief? Accent?"

Bakura looked at her in worry. 'This better not be a-'

"Are you Baku-"

Bakura threw the item at the girl's face and took off at top speed. _That was a close one. I don't want to run into any fangirls unless we're at the convention. And even then I still don't want to._

He walked looked back. The two were far away on the other side of the store, and he was out of their line of sight. _Hmph._

He walked away and went to find Alfred, who had the list on him.

* * *

_~In the right Wal-Mart, with England and Marik~_

6. Move "Caution: Wet Floor" signs to carpeted areas.  
England walked through the store, looking for a 'Caution: Wet Floor' sign. Unfortunately, there weren't any. "Well I guess I'll have to make one appear..." he said aloud.

He found a vase with a bouquet in it that was filled with water. He walked up to it and 'accidentally' knocked it over. Then he pretended to slip in the water. "Oh my gosh!" he yelled in fake surprise as he fell forward and caught himself before hitting the floor.

An nearby employee noticed and ran right over. "Sir, are you okay?" he asked while helping England up.

"No, I'm not bloody okay! I slipped on some water! You should really put a 'Wet Floor' sign here!"

"But sir, I saw you knock the vase down just now..."

"Where's that sign?!"

"I got it!" said a janitor who was walking towards them. He had a mop and a 'Caution: Wet Floor' sign with him. He mopped up the water as best as he could and then placed the sign.

The task was done, and the janitor walked off. England began to walk away and said quickly, "Okay thanks, bye!"

The employee stared after him weirdly, then walked away. When he was sure the man was gone, he ran back and stole the sign.

England walked over to a carpeted section near the front of the store and propped the sign up. He then walked away to start the next item of the list.

As he walked, he passed the same spot that he had taken the sign from. A young woman had slipped on the wet floor. Feeling bad for her, England went over and held out a hand to help her up. She accepted the hand and thanked him.

"You should really complain to them about their lack of 'Wet Floor' signs," he told her, stifling back a laugh. Then he walked away for real.

.

Marik went into the clothes section and looked around for a clothes circle he wanted to hide inside. Then he saw some costumes and decided to hide in there. He looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched and then slipped inside. He looked around and waited for someone to show up near him.

No one did for about five minutes. _Why the frig isn't anyone here?_ he wondered. _Maybe I picked the wrong circle?_ He didn't have the list so he wasn't sure.

He was about to go find a different place to hide when he saw someone approaching him. _Yeeeessss._

As the person reached a hand out towards a Batman costume, he jumped out and shouted "AIHAIHAIHAIHAIHAIHAIHAHAHAHA HAAAAA!"

"AAHH!" England shouted as he jumped back in shock and bumped into another clothes rack. When he saw who had jumped out at him, he became annoyed. "Marik, you wanker! You're supposed to do it to the shoppers, not me! And you're supposed to be where the shirts are! Didn't you read the list right? Number 7 says 'Hide in the center of the clothes circle where people find _shirts_,' the bloody _shirts_, 'and jump out and yell "AIHAIHAIHAIHAIHAIHAIHAHAHAHA HAAAAA!"'"

"Excuse me for trying to make this original. _Sorreeee~. _What are you doing here anyway?"

"Getting a Batman costume for my next item on the list. 'Number 9'," he quoted. "'Get a Batman costume, out it on, and run around the store screaming at the top of your lungs, "COME ROBIN! TO THE BATMOBILE!"'"

"Oh oh oh oh oh! Can I do it too? I can be Robin!"

England didn't want Marik following him around the store. "No, you can't," he said as he picked out the costume.

"Well can I be the Joker? I'm practically a sexy version of the Joker."

"You're not the Joker."

"That's exactly what Bakura told me but you're both wrong!" Marik said as he exited the clothes circle.

"Whatever," England said. He turned away and walked towards the dressing room, Marik following behind him.

.

A few feet away from the dressing room, England turned around and yelled at Marik, "Why are you following me?!"

"Cuz my next item on the list is in the dressing room."

Oh right. Number 8. Go into the dressing room, wait a few minutes, then yell "THERES NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!"

"Okay then," England said as they both entered.

A few minutes later, England had his costume on. However, he waited for Marik to do his number so he could get a diversion. A minute later, Marik ran out of his stall screaming, "Theres no [EFF!]ing toilet paper in here!" he ran just to the left of the entrance to the dressing rooms. England noticed several people staring at Marik, so he used that chance to escape.

.

9. Get a batman costume, put it on, and run around the store screaming at the top of your lungs, "COME ROBIN! TO THE BATMOBILE!"  
England hid behind a bed in the furniture department untill the time was right. Then, when people were around, he jumped out and yelled "COME ROBIN! TO THE BATMOBILE!" He then proceeded to run up and down the aisles. About two minutes later, he looked behind him and noticed a little boy who looked to be about 10 years old following him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Robin," the little boy answered. "And I am also Robin! Batman, are we at the Batmobile yet? I'm getting tired."

England stopped running and the little boy stopped as well. They looked at each other. Hoping that he wouldn't hurt the boy's feelings, England said to him, "Listen, I'm not really Batman. Just run away from me so people won't think you're with me. Trust me, you don't want to be around when this thing backfires."

"You're doing the Triple-Three List aren't you?" Robin asked. "Number nine?"

England assumed that 'Triple-Three List' meant the 333 ways to get kicked out, so he answered, "Yes, I am but I wish I wasn't."

Robin winked at him. "If you ever need any help or back-up on the list, let me know." And with that, he walked away, shouting "Let's go Batman! Gotham City needs us!"

England smiled as he watched him leave. "Well I guess that was useful," he said as he sneaked back to the dressing room to change out of his ridiculous costume.

.

After doing number 8, Marik quickly ran back to the clothing section to do number 10, which was 'Hide between clothing and then jump out and yell "PICK ME"'.

He did this, and jumped out several times, scaring two mothers, the guy that he had smashed in the head with a ham, one child, and a teenage girl.

The teenage girl actually stood there for a few moments, actually considering him. But then she scoffed at him and said, "No. You're not my type," walking away as she said it.

"Wait! Come back! What type?! The sexy type?! But I aaaaaaammmmmmm! Why nooootttttt?"

_Humph... _

Then, his mood now messed up for some random reason, he came out completely and stormed off to do the next item.

* * *

_~Back to America and Bakura~_

Alfred was probably doing number 10 or 14 at the moment. Bakura didn't hear any music or notice people holding their ears in pain, so he assumed 14 wasn't being done yet. This gave him about seven minutes to do his next three tasks.

_"11. When someone asks if you need help, begin to cry and ask, 'Why won't you people just leave me alone?'" This one should be fun_, Bakura thought as he walked through the aisles. He came across one aisle with an employee in it.

He entered the aisle and began looking at stuff. Then he pretended to look frustrated and confused. After a minute, the employee walked next to him.

"Excuse me," he asked. "Do you need help looking for something? You seem to be having trouble."

Bakura turned to him and put on an irritated and scary face. The employee flinched at the sight of it. "Why can't you people just leave me alone! I don't need your bloody help! Get away from me!"

The employee screamed in terror and ran away as fast as he could.

Bakura smiled evilly, obviously enjoying the reaction.

.

13. Hide in a clothes circle. When someone with a shopping cart goes by stick your hand out and steal something from them.  
Bakura was looking forward to number 13. It involved stealing stuff from people, which he was good at and didn't get to do all day.

He walked into the clothing section and looked around. He didn't see any sign of Alfred, which was odd because the items he would be doing around this time involved being there. However, he could just be doing a different item or preparing for the next one or something like that.

Bakura casually walked up to one of the clothes circles, looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched, then darted inside.

Then he waited.

Within a few seconds, someone passed by with a cart. Bakura quickly and stealthily stuck out a hand and grabbed something from the cart, pulling it inside the circle.

It was kinda darkish, so he couldn't see what it was, but he was sure it was clothing.

He did this several times more in the next two minutes, and he acquired a lot of stuff, which he planned to leave there. He had stolen three items of clothing, a dog toy, a plastic baseball bat, two books, and a box of cereal.

He exited the circle, leaving the items there for their owners to go crazy looking for. As he left the department he noticed what seemed to be one of these people. He was muttering something about his cereal and how he wouldn't get to lower his cholesterol.

Bakura internally laughed at him, hoping he wouldn't find it or be smart enough to go get another box.

.

_"15. Randomly place 24 bags of candy in peoples carts." Again, easy._ Bakura got a basket and filled it with several bags of candy. Then he walked inconspicuously through the store. As he walked, he put two dozen bags of candy in people's carts who weren't paying attention.

When his basket was empty, he tossed it aside, causing a person to trip over it. He went over to the checkout stands and casually stood there, watching. Within five minutes, some of the people he had given candy had arrived. They looked at their carts in shock when they realized that they had somehow come into possession of several candy bags, and had to walk back to the candy aisle to return them. Bakura laughed at their stupidity and lack of observation.

Then, one person actually let all 24 bags of candy get scanned with his items. When he saw the total, he freaked out and started an argument with the cashier about how he didn't actually want the candy and that the cashier should take off the total and start over and blah blah blah...

Bakura laughed more as he walked away from the scene. Just before he was able to, he felt something being thrown at him. It wasn't a jar of peanut butter again (thinking about that made him laugh at what he had put inside the jar), it was a bag of candy.

The man who had been arguing with the cashier had thrown one at him.

Bakura threw it back and ran away.

_Well that was amusing_, he admitted to himself. _This list is turning out better than I thought._

He couldn't wait until the peanut-butter-guy went home.

.

He started looking for Alfred so they could do one together. As he searched, he noticed several people covering or rubbing their ears, muttering about music. Then he heard the sounds of guitar playing coming from the direction those people were walking away from.

Bakura assumed that both of those things were because of Alfred, and ran towards the music.

.

As he walked away from the clothes, America tried to remember the lyrics for Wake Me Up When September Ends, because number 14, his current task, was "Grab a guitar and start singing Wake Me Up When September Ends in a loud shrieking half screaming voice"  
That was going to be difficult-ish. America had a pretty good singing voice, and great guitar skills, but he could manage it somehow.

He went over so the music section, stole a CD and a portable CD player, listened to the song once to remember the lyrics, then grabbed a guitar and headed for a busy part of the store.

He decided to go for the clothing section again. America moved two mannequins off of their platform, positioned them around it, and got up on the platform himself. A few customers looked over at him to see what he was doing, but turned away and ignored him.

"Ahem." He cleared this throat. People within a five foot radius looked over at him, but turned away again. He struck a chord with the guitar, and people played closer attention.  
Then he began to play.

He played the melody perfectly, and people swayed to they rhythm.  
Then he began to sing.

Horribly.

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

Some of the people within a ten foot radius started cheering, obviously only hearing the guitar.  
Some of them covered their ears in pain and left the clothing section, obviously hearing the vocals.

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

...

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

When America was done, he looked around. Half the people standing within earshot were covering their ears and bent over in pain. The other half were cheering and clapping. There was even some money on the floor.

He stood up to his full height, took a big bow, then put the guitar down. He looked around and waved at everyone, saying, "Thank you!" and stuff. As he looked at everyone, he noticed Bakura standing five aisles away, looking at him. When they made eye contact, Bakura motioned him into the aisle and then entered it.

Assuming that was a signal to meet him there, America began to leave. "Thank you everyone! Keep the money, I work for free! I'll be here all week thank you and good night!" he said to the people, and he ran off.

.

America ran into the aisle that Bakura had disappeared into. He found Bakura leaning against the shelves about halfway in and walked up to him. "Ok, what's up, man?"

Bakura pulled out the list from his pocket. He crossed off the item Alfred had just done, number 14, and then indicated number 12.

"'Twelve'," Alfred read aloud. "'Take up an entire aisle in Toys by setting up a full-scale battlefield with G.I. Joes vs. the X-Men'. Oh were you waiting all this time just for me? What, you didn't want to do it yourself?"

Bakura scoffed. "Of course not. Numbers 11 and 13 only took two minutes each. And I did number 15 while you were doing your song, which took much too long, by the way."

"Speaking of my song, how did I do?" Alfred asked enthusiastically.

"Horrible, exactly how you were supposed to do. Now, let's get going so we can get this over with. And no, I don't want to do it by myself. That way, if anyone asks, I did it so I could keep you from crying about it."

"But I wouldn't-"

"It's called _pretending_. I didn't say that you actually would cry about it." _But you probably would if I didn't agree to this._ "Now let's go," Bakura said for a second time.

They arrived in the toys section. Bakura sent Alfred to get the G. I. Joe stuff, while he got the X-Men stuff. Secretly, he actually watched the X-Men, and knew what he was doing.

Similarly, America knew stuff about G.I. Joe stuff.

The two met up in one of the toy aisles and began to set up.

The two battled for five minutes, being totally in character.

Suddenly, a little kid ran through the aisle, purposely knocking down some stuff.

As their battle was ended abruptly, America and Bakura snapped out of their in-character state, and looked around confusedly.

"Uh..." America spoke first. "So I guess we got that over with, finally... That was getting kinda boring..."

"Yes... I agree... I'm glad that's over..."

.

They stood up and began to put the toys away, but Bakura stopped Alfred. "Let's not," he suggested. "More chaos and distraction."

"Good idea!" Alfred agreed.

"So, I'm off to numbers 17 and 19," Bakura said to him. "When you're done with 16 and 18, meet me near the exit to decide if we want to do 20."

"Sounds like a plan!" America said.

The two ran off in different directions.

* * *

_~Back to Marik and England~_

Despite Marik messing up a few of them (some how), things were going pretty good for the two of them.

England reviewed the list briefly to check which items were next.

16. Go to an empty checkout stand and try to check people out.  
"Easy enough," England said aloud. He spotted a counter that was empty and void of any cashiers. He spotted one and went behind the counter, turned on the conveyor belt, and held the handheld scanner.

"Next please." Silence. Ok, ma'am, please pay attention to the sign. Ten items or less." He pointed to an invisible sign. "Ok, ok. Use the bar thing to separate your items."

He pretended to pick up an item and scan it, then moved it toward the bagging area.

"Come on, Johnson! Get a move on here! We don't have all day!"

.

17. Go up to an employee and in an official tone say "code three in house ware" and see what happens  
England went on for about five more minutes, having forgotten why he was there, and the fact that he was supposed to be only _pretending_ to check people out.

Suddenly, an employee came up to him and asked "What do you think you're doing?!"

England suddenly snapped out of his state and focused on his name tag. It read "Johnson". What a coincidence.

He then realized that it would be a perfect opportunity to try number 17. He stood up straight and official-like. "Johnson, there has been an emergency. I've taken over for Judy."

"Who's Judy?"

"That's not important! What is important is that we have a code three in houseware!"

England carefully watched Johnson to see what his reaction would be.

The employee went all serious and stuff.

"OH NO! A CODE THREE IN HOUSEWARE! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Then his face went normal again. "Um... What's a code three?"

England facepalmed at the stupidity of this employee. "I don't know, I'm just supposed to say that!"

"Oh, some kind of new employee test?" Johnson the Employee walked away in a huff. "Damn employers don't trust me..." he mumbled.

_What was that all about?_ England wondered as he went off to find Marik, because he might be needed for number 20.

.

18. Follow random people through the aisles, always staying about five feet away. Continue to do this untill they leave the department.  
Marik went into the food section of the store, passing the guy that he had hit in the head with a ham earlier, and began following people. However, none of them noticed him, and they left the food department unaware of him. The one person that did notice him didn't care.

After about five minutes, Marik got bored.

"Oh, frig this I'm moving on to number 19!" he shouted as he walked away.

.

19. Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift wrap.  
Marik went to the section that had party stuff and found a roll of plain neon red gift wrap. He looked around for someone to challenge. He spotted a woman who looked to be in her 20's who seemed fit. Marik smiled and walked behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder with the tube. When she turned around, he held it up.

"I challenge you to a duel!" he yelled at her.

The woman looked at him with a bored expression and plainly said, "No."

But Marik insisted. "Yes! I command you to want to duel me!"

"Well you asked for it..." she said. She calmly walked over to where Marik had gotten his gift wrap and selected a plain neon blue roll. She held it up the way Marik held up his and shouted, "Lets do this!"

Their tubes met, and they began what looked like a sword fight with light sabers. The woman lunged for Marik's face, but he blocked the shot. He then aimed for her legs, but then he was blocked.

They continued like this until Marik took a step back, ready to attack. Just before he brought his tube down on her face, the woman made a break through and swiped her tune across his exposed stomach. Marik stopped his attack and stared at the woman in extreme shock. She smiled triumphantly at him. But then her smile faded when she saw rage on his face.

"You... Just... Attacked... My... MIDRIFF!" he screamed. Then he went all serious. "It's on now mother[EFF!]er!"

"Lets keep going then!" she said.

And they kept battling it out.

The two had somehow managed to leave the aisle five minutes ago and were in plain sight. A couple of people watched and cheered on the fight. It was starting to look like a crazy lightsaber-sword fight. And it was getting intense.

The woman aimed for Marik's head, but he dodged and ran around her to attack from behind. As he turned, she swung at his backside and somehow managed to knock of the Millenium Rod from where Marik had it tucked in one of his belt loops. She grabbed it and ran into the aisle again, grabbing a length of string, put the Rod inside the tube, part of it sticking out, and proceeded to tie them together.

This all took place in the span of three seconds, so Marik didn't know where the woman or his Rod had gone until she emerged from the aisle with it. She held up her newly improved weapon. "Who's smexy now, bitch? Haha, sorry I just had to say that. Now die, you weirdo!" she shouted as she lunged at him one final time.

In the last two minutes, England had found Marik and was horrified at what he saw. He had begun clearing away the people. When they were all gone, he shouted at Marik. "Marik! Let's go!"

"Shut up, limey pants! I'm busy dueling here!"

"You're only supposed to challenge them, not have a full-out battle!"

"Yeah! What he said. Shut up limey pants!"

The two continued fighting. England tried to pull the tube from Marik's hands, but ended up getting hit in the head with the woman's Millenium-Rod-tube instead. Being a country, a blow that would've knocked out a human only gave him a small bump on his head. "Ow," he groaned in pain.

He decided that it was time for some drastic measures. He got up and went off to the sidelines. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Not caring who saw him, he casted a spell on the two. "_Aril-lee-carniferson-ree_!" he shouted, holding his hands up in their general direction.

Both stopped their fight briefly as they noticed the tubes in their hands stop in mid-air and begin to shake. They both cried in surprise as the tubes magically floated into England's hands.

England lowered his arms and stared at the two former-duelists. He walked over to the aisle again, untied the Rod, returned both tubes to their original place, and walked toward Marik. "Here," he said sternly as he thrust the Rod into Marik's outstretched hand (which was actually out because he was waiting for his tube to magically float back to it). Then he grabbed Marik's other hand and dragged him away. "Lets go," he said.

As he was dragged away, Marik looked back at the woman and did the 'I'm watching you' thing with his fingers. She did the same before tinting around and continuing her shopping.

When they were far away enough, England released Marik's hand. Marik yelled at him. "What the frig was that for?! We were perfectly fine! That was rude the way you interrupted us like that! I was almost winning!"

"You weren't supposed to be battling for real! Why are you so stupid? And don't yell at me for being rude! You separated me and Bakura when we were talking. That is something rude!"

"Hmph. Anyway how did you do that floaty thingy with the tubes?" Marik looked impressed. "Oh my gosh are you a freaking Jedi?"

"No I am not 'a freaking Jedi'," England said to him. "Don't ask me about it. Again."

"Fine! Anyway you have the list?"

England calmed down and nodded, pulling the list from his back pocket. He also took out his pen and crossed off items 1-19; he had forgotten to do so before.

Marik looked over Arthur's shoulder for the list. Only number 20 was left. "Okay, let's do number twenty and then go find the other two."

"No that requires more people. I don't want to run into anyone else for today. Let's just go now."

"Fine. Friggin buzz kill," Marik mumbled.

The two walked toward the front of the store.

About ten feet away from the exit, they were intercepted by a security guard.

"Sirs, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You've caused trouble in here and we can't allow you to drive away customers."

"[EFF!] you! You should be the one in trouble! There's no friggin toilet paper in your stalls! Your employees won't friggin leave us alone! People friggin steal stuff from us!"

England continued. "There is a dangerous lack of 'Wet Floor' signs, and people refused to be checked out! And people attack us with gift wrap! And we _ARE_ leaving! That's why we're heading for the bloody door!"

The security guard looked at them incredulously. "Sirs, I still have to say..."

Marik looked at the guy's name tag. It read 'Steve'. Marik smiled evilly. He held his Millenium Rod up to the man and it glowed a bit. "Steve the Security Guard! I command you to let us pass and not try to stop us ever again!"

Steve the security guard's eyes glazed over and he said mindlessly, "Yes, master Marik." And he walked away.

Marik put his rod away and said to England, "Come on. Let's get the frig out of here."

"Wait! How did you do that?!" England asked curiously.

"Meh... I'll explain later. Or how about," he mimicked England's voice, "you just 'Don't ask me about it. Again.' Now shut up and let's go," he said grabbing England's hand and pulling him out of the store.

* * *

Having also finished the first 19, and deciding as well that they did _not_ want to do 20, America and Bakura were also exiting their Wal-Mart. They stood in the front of the other store awkwardly, waiting for their companions to exit.

America was bored, so he decided to talk to Bakura. "So, how long you staying in the US?" he asked.

Bakura turned his head to Alfred, wondering why he was asking. "Why do you ask? And what makes you think that I'm visiting? Earlier you refered to me as a citizen."

_Because you're not one of mine_, America thought. Of course he didn't actually say that. What he actually said was, "Because, I can just tell you're not from around here. So how long are you staying?"

Bakura was about to answer, but then he realized that he didn't actually know. Marik had said that they were staying for 'a few days' and he knew that they were staying at least untill the end of this week. But Marik hadn't actually given him a number. Were they staying for longer afterwards? "Well, we're staying at least untill the end of the week. But I'm not sure about after that. Maybe longer if we actually decide to keep going with this stupid bloody list."

"Oh. That's cool. Maybe some time this week we can all do the list together? It'll be so epic and stuff!"

Bakura sighed in annoyance. "How about no? I have enough to deal with, having to hang around Marik while he does this kind of stuff. But I have to congratulate you on not being as idiotic and annoying as him. Well done, Alfred." Bakura suddenly felt as if he had seen this person before. He decided to pursue this feeling later. "And you never told me why you care."

"Ah... well... I was just making conversation. It's kinda boring out here waiting for them to return. And I would like to know just because... Well..." America became flustered as he tried to think of a better response, and noticed Bakura looking at him with a bored expression on his face.

In truth, Bakura was rather disappointed that Alfred wasn't as eccentric and exciting as Marik was. Marik was a challenge and a source of entertainment for him. Watching his antics and cleaning up whatever mess was left behind kept him occupied. And he actually didn't really mind Marik's company.

Much.

He waited for a better response to his question. "Well?" he asked Alfred. Suddenly, he heard the doors to the other Wal-Mart opening, and he turned around to see if anyone of interest was exiting.

He and Alfred both smiled in relief as Marik and England emerged from the store, the later being pulled along by the former.

"Bakura, I'm back! Did you miss me?"  
"Alfred, I finally found you!"

As the four approached, Bakura and England moved such that they stood next to each other, facing Marik and America who also stood next to each other.

England spoke first. "I must say, you two, that was a pretty stupid move you both made, dragging the wrong person to the wrong place."

Bakura spoke up as well. "Yes, and not to mention rather rude. Seriously, why were you in such a hurry to make fools of yourselves with us?"

Marik and America stared in shock at their friends. America had an embarrassed look on his face that said he felt kinda stupid for making such and unhero-like fail. Marik's face portrayed more of a blank and apologetic look.

"Listen," America said. "It was a mistake and we won't do it again accidentally. I guess we probably were both a bit rushed to start the fun. And it was kinda mean how you two tried to ditch us for a few seconds. Almost like you didn't want us there..."

Bakura was about to say 'You might be right there.' When Alfred ran over to them and put a friendly arm around Arthur's shoulder. Arthur looked at Alfred in surprise, clearly caught off guard. "But nah! You totally love hanging out with me! You probably wanted to get a head start since you had the list and all, didn't you?"

Bakura rolled his eyes at the two of them. He walked over to Marik and took his hand. He looked back at England and America. "Well, Arthur I guess we'll see each other tomorrow? Same time, same place, maybe?"

England looked at Bakura and Marik. "Yeah. If we're lucky we'll run into each other tomorrow. Bye, Bakura."

"Bye, Arthur," Bakura said as he led Marik away.

* * *

**Anyway, enjoy the first day of the list? Somehow that didn't seem as good or as funny as I wanted it to be, but let me know if you think otherwise! I need the reviews!**

**The same questions are still up for answering!**

**1) What state should this take place in? And what date do you want it to be? The day this chapter takes place must be a Monday. It should be in summer. Either June, July, or August.  
2) I need some help. I'm going to ask for two people to be inserts into this. If you are an England or America fangirl _or_ a Bakura or Marik fangirl, then you will be eligible to have me add you as a character into my fanfic. You have to be a fangirl of _one_ of the two in _either_ pair. (I will pick one America or England fangirl and one Marik or Bakura fangirl. Any one is fine, but I prefer an England and a Bakura fangirl.) If you want to be one of those two, then review saying which you are a fangirl of. The first 5 requests for each will be randomly selected. I will explain what you have to do when I contact you.  
3) I'll need some plot ideas for when I get to the 200's. I have the match-ups and assignments decided for 1-200, now I need ideas for 201-300. You might want to save those ideas for later untill you see what I'm doing for the first week, at the end of which #2 will need an answer for.  
4) I had a 4th question at some point, but I forgot what it was. Oh well!  
5) But I have a 5th question to replace it! Do you want me to make Bakura Kitty!Bakura? It might not be relevant, but I know a lot of fangirls will swoon if I make Bakura a kitty. Your call. If you specifically _don't_ want Kitty!Bakura, then I suggest you give a review saying 'no' very plainly in response to this question, otherwise if I get one more yes votes than no votes, then I will make him a kitty. If I get equal or zero votes for each, then the default is no kitty.  
6) And what should the name of the hotel be?**

**Obviously, I made up the spell thing that England used to stop Marik's And Kira's (the name of the woman, who will make another appearance in the future, hehehe) duel.**

**Some previews of what will happen before the 100 mark:  
Yami makes a verbal appearance in the next chapter! Can you guess for which number?  
Someone gets Mind Crushed!  
England gets drunk!  
Marik's motorcycle gets stolen, but miraculously, not Ryou's bike!  
USUK is very clearly discovered! But not by how you think it will be...**

**Number 206 is reserved for America, number 251 is reserved for Marik, and number 261 is reserved for Bakura.**

**Anyway here's a little bonus scene!:**

* * *

Now at home, Joseph begins unpacking his groceries. He takes out his newly bought jar of peanut butter. He takes two slices of bread and spreads jelly on one.

Then, he begins to open the peanut butter jar.

As soon as the container lid is removed, Joseph sees something wierd and blackish-purply coming out of the jar. He watches in confusion as the darkness spreads around him.

A few seconds later, Joseph screams in terror as the Shadow Realm consumes him completely.

And he never got to finish making that sandwich.

* * *

In the hotel room, Bakura feels something a bit wierd. The Millenium Ring tingles a bit and he feels a bit more powerful.

He smiles evilly. _Sucker._

"Marik, I think I actually enjoyed today."

"What was that, Bakura?"

"Nothing." _Hehehe..._

* * *

**Anyway, see you next chapter, in which we have a bit of thiefshipping and USUK suggested. (Some of which will actually happen in the 1/2 chapter, which I will post after I post chapter 5.)**

**And a note: There will be _NO_ pairing of England and Bakura. Just no. I just want to destroy any hopes about that now, before they get too out of hand. It won't happen. Just saying. It won't happen here. Ever. **

**Ok now...**

**The next chapters probably _WILL_ be this long, give or take a few lines. That's because while most others that do 333 ways fanfics do about 5 items a day, I do 20. Also I have some plot line stuff in between that goes beyond the list.**

**Anyway...**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


	4. The next 20 and a Mind Crush

**Hello again!**

**I hope you enjoyed last chapter! So sorry that it took so long. I was taking a long time to do the tasks cuz it was difficult to come up with stuff and whatevers. But this has been here for weeks now and it's not going to get any better, so I'll just upload it now.**

**[Edit: If you're seeing this for the second time, it's just because I made a few minor edits. Nothing serious, just a few words and letters here and there. {Double edit: Yes I did. I fixed it up a lot. Should be much better now.} For some reason, the mistakes are more obvious to me when I'm on my iPod as opposed to on the computer. Also I fixed up some contradictions in the beginning, such as where they parked. But again, nothing major. I had to make it match the end, which is a big part of the plot of this chapter. If this thing even has a plot. At least it's not based on a card game. Nut it's based on a show that is based on card games. Buy again, better than being directly about card games. Or motorcycles. Or card games being played while riding motorcycles.]**

**Imma go to the recap thingy now so I can get it out of the way.**

**How this is going to work (I will include this recap at the start of every chapter):  
There are 2 Wal-Marts. Each day, two of them go and do their list in one of the stores (exceptions explained later). Each day, a different combination of them goes together in one store. This should make it interesting. Other than those details, it'll probably be pretty much like every other "333 ways to get kicked out" fanfic you've read.  
Also, a heads up for you. Melvin and Ryou appear in this too. Unfortunately, and let me say that I'm not a cruel author and I am very anti-deathshipping *shudders* (this disclaimer does not mean that there _will_ be deathshipping), they _will_ appear together in the same scene at some point. I hate when that happens, but it will so we all have to deal with it.  
I have a music notes thing for the parts when someone is singing. I made up email addresses for them. But they aren't real so don't try them.  
The list is done in 20's. Every day, they do at most 20 of the things on the list, so the chapters might be a bit long. And it goes in intervals of 5, 10, or 20, depending on who is where and how the chapter goes. And a new thing happens at each 100 mark. I will note which number is being done in the line before they start it. Or I will have them remember their number thing. Both will be tried, and whichever one works is how I will continue it. The items on the list are separated by a double-enter, so it should be easy to tell where each event starts and ends.  
For the most part, it is told from the POV of England or Bakura when not in the store, and by whoever is doing the current item on the list when they are.  
As one pair does a set of items, the other pair is doing the same set at the same time. (Read on in chapter for exception.)  
Certain items will either be skipped or done by a Steve. Some of the skipped items will be done in a group of 4 instead of 2. Those items will be saved for when the four of them are in the same store.**

**In the last chapter: Marik and America accidentally dragged the wrong person into the wrong Wal-Mart, but everyone dealt with it anyway. Bakura sent someone to the Shadow Realm via a jar of peanut butter. Marik got into a serious tube fight with some random person. England met a boy named Robin that may or may not be helpful in later chapters.  
In this chapter: Everyone is back with the person they originally were with. Yami makes a verbal guest appearance. Kira returns!**

**Right now, my reviews are about 3, and I would like to have more. So I'm doing that thing where I set goals. Since this is chapter 4, I'm aiming for 8 by the time chapter 5 is posted. PLEASE REVIEW AND STUFF! [EDIT: Yay! We reached 6! Awesome!]**

**I've been doing a little more reading around lately, and apparently, Bakura is scared to death of riding on a motorcycle. Not here! My Bakura is brave and doesn't mind (as you can see from his epic "no hands" maneuver while riding from last chapter). So yea! (Besides, Bakura _has_ to like riding on a motorcycle cuz usually Marik is the one driving. That sentence is what some of us like to call "fangirl logic".)**

**Speech key(because I feel like it's necessary as well):  
**words** =normal words**  
_words _=thought**  
**{words}** =on the phone/communication device  
**_/words/_** =text message  
_\words\ _=loudspeaker announcement**

**This chapter gets a little heartfelt/angsty/whateveryoucallit in the beginning. I didn't intend it to be; it just kinda sorta happened. Hope it doesn't mess with the flow. Also sorry if the beginning gets a bit drabbly. It just happened and I didn't know how to make it better.**

**Oh [EFF!]ing bloody crap in the Nile sandwich in America on a friendship nyeh of screwed rules while the sun rises for in a few penguin hours as we tell Mokuba to shut up! I forgot the disclaimers! I'll put them here:  
**_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series, or Axis Powers Hetalia, or any of their characters. All rights go to their respective owners and_** blah blah blah...  
Ok done. Whew! That was boringly annoying!**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

_~At the hotel, with Marik and Bakura~_

"Hey Bakura! Good morning!"

Luckily for Marik, Bakura had already been awake. Otherwise, Bakura would've been pissed off that Marik had woken him up earlier than he wanted to wake up.

He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 8:00.

"Meh... Morning."

"Anyway, I'm already ready and stuff, so you have the bathroom all to yourself! You're welcome."

"How nice. No wonder you woke me up an hour later than yesterday."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up, I have everything ready." At that moment, Marik was looking at the next page of the list, which had items 21-40 written on it.

Bakura got out of bed and walked over to him. He looked over Marik's shoulder at the list. He noticed that it was separate from the paper he had used yesterday. "Marik why is this a different page?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's loose leaf paper. You could have saved paper by writing on both sides of it. Again: Why didn't you just do this before we left?"

"Because, I want one page per day so we can just scrap the lists we've already used. Besides, why does it matter? Stop criticizing me, Bakura! By the way, your hair is messed up again."

That got him. He didn't like Marik bothering him about his hair. He went off to the bathroom to get ready and stuff.

* * *

_~Meanwhile, with America and England~_

America and England had both woken up at about 7:00ish. It was now 8:00 and the two were now just finishing up breakfast. Again, America had made it himself, thankfully hadn't suggested they eat out, and didn't let England make it.

"Anyway, are we still doing that list again?" England asked.

"Of course! Today, we're doing numbers 21-35. We're still doing 20 a day. So we should be finished with 100 of them by the end of the week! And I do think it would be awesome if we could do it one day with those two guys we met, Marik and Bakura. They seem cool enough and we could totally get things done faster with all four of us. Maybe this Friday?"

"Speaking of those two, try not to take the wrong person with you this time."

"Dude! I said I was sorry! Let it go. I know it was kinda stupid and rude, but it was a one time thing, okay?"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Calm down. Stop apologizing so much, it's almost out of character for you."

"Whatever. Anyway, here is today's list. I didn't print it double-sided, so it's a new page." America handed England the next page of the list. England looked it over and quickly made a mental note of which ones he was doing.

He sighed. "I do hope you have something else besides this list planed for us this week. Because I could very easily just refuse to do this with you and take off on my own." England got up and put his dirty dishes in the sink. "I could go to Wal-Mart without you, or just leave in the middle of the list..." He moved to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Come on, don't be like that!" America did the same and followed him. He sat down on the couch next to England. "Hey, you never did tell me how your day went yesterday."

"I know," England said nonchalantly. He pretended to read the paper.

America waited. After a minute he realized that England wasn't going to start talking automatically. "Come on," he coaxed. "Tell me! I'll tell you what I did!"

"Ugh. Fine," England said reluctantly. He started to give a quick recap on some of the stuff that had happened. "It was pretty crazy. I had to do all the ones that involved encountering employees, Marik screwed up a few of them, he scared me instead of the customers, he beat me in the X-Men vs. G. I. Joe battle, someone threw a bag of candy at me, and Marik got into a tube fight with some random lady while taking number 19 too seriously. Okay now tell me how you did. How well did Bakura tolerate you?"

"Hey, I wasn't that bad! My day was pretty weird too, but not as weird as yours was. I met this old guy that said something about Finland and Christmas for some reason, and apparently Bakura also got hit in the face with a bag of candy. The two of us freaked out three employees with numbers 11 and 17, I put on an awesome concert in the clothing department, and some little kid ruined our G.I. Joe/X-Men thing. But it was awesome and stuff! I had fun!"

England mentally admitted that America's day sounded a lot less hectic and a little more predictable than his and Marik's had been. He might have lost the premature "bet" with Bakura. "How did Bakura deal with you?" he asked.

America shrugged. "I don't know. He mostly avoided me. But when we did meet up he seemed okay with me. He did seem a little irritated or something like that, but we didn't have a problem with each other. Why?"

Yup, he had probably lost. England had been almost as irritated with Marik than he usually was with America. So Bakura had put up with America better than England had put up with Marik. But England couldn't figure out why. Both of them acted so similar: childish, hyper, and random at times.

Either way, he hoped Bakura wouldn't mention it.

"No reason," England lied. "Just wondering."

"What, was Marik better behaved than I was or something?" America looked slightly offended. "Or were you two betting on who was more annoying? You're mean."

England became flustered. "Oh no, no, no, nothing like that!" Again, lying. "Actually, I meant to ask how _you_ dealt with _him_."

America looked like he wasn't buying it.

England stood up abruptly. "Ahehehehehe..." he nervously laughed. "I'm going to go get something... I'll be right back..." He quickly left the room and headed back upstairs to the guest room.

In the room, he sighed. _I hope he didn't take that _too_ badly_, he thought.

America watched England leave the room, mouth opened wide in shock. And hurt.

He crossed his arms and slouched down on the couch. "Of course, treating me like a child again," he said aloud. "As always. Can't take me seriously. Well I don't care. We're still doing this freaking list."

England heard America's words all the way from where he stood in front of the door to the guest room.

He sighed, headed inside to get his cellphone (which he hadn't been lying about), and headed downstairs again.

America greeted him with a smile. Apparently he had gotten over it.

"We leave in about an hour!" he said cheerfully and headed back to his room.

* * *

_~Bakura and Marik~_

"Marik, bring a pen this time, will you?" Bakura reminded him. "Yesterday I had to use Alfred's pen and I know you didn't have one either."

Bakura was on his bed, waiting for Marik to finish up whatever he was doing. Marik was sitting at the table across the room.

Marik turned around and frowned at Bakura. "Relax, Fluffy. Not having something to write with is not the end of the world. And it _is_ a store; we can just steal a pen from them. You of all people shouldn't have a problem with that sort of thing."

"True," Bakura admitted. "Still, I'm just saying that you should have thought of it anyway. I assumed that you had literally everything about this planned."

"I did. I know what I'm doing. Stop insulting me! Seriously, you're always criticizing my ideas! Why can't you take me seriously?!"

Marik was shouting now. Bakura started to think that he had seriously hurt Marik's feelings. Marik may act hyper like a child, but was as sensitive as one at times too. Now was one of those times.

Not that he cared or anything. It was just annoying when it happened.

Bakura sighed. He walked over to Marik and put an arm around him. Marik flinched at the touch.

"Look," Bakura said to him. "You don't need to get all defensive about it."

"Hmph." Marik folded his arms and pouted. He tried to move away.

"You're right about knowing what you're doing..."

Marik stopped squirming. "Huh?"

"And I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Say what?!"

"Now will you calm down and just finish up so we can leave and embarrass ourselves more? Seriously, didn't you say 'I have everything ready'?"

Marik hadn't heard Bakura's last two sentences. He was too caught up in the sentences before them. "B-Bakura... Did you just admit that I was right about something?"

Oh great. "Maybe?"

"And did you just... Apologize for something? Without sounding sarcastic?"

Ugh. "Perhaps. Why?"

Marik jumped up and hugged Bakura. "OH MY HOLY FRIGGING RA, BAKURA! You, who is always saying 'I don't care', actually apologized for something and said that I was right! And you actually meant it! It's a miracle!"

Bakura sighed. "Actually, Marik, I just wanted you to stop being such a child about-"

"I don't care! Anyway let's get going!" Marik let go of Bakura, snatched his key card off the table, and stepped outside.

Bakura stared after him. He facepalmed._ Either he's bi-polar, he's forgiven me, or he's weirder than I realized..._

Bakura picked up his key card and put it in his pocket. Then he followed Marik out the door and the two of them went to breakfast.

* * *

It was 9:00 when all four of them were on the road and heading to Wal-Mart(s).

America was driving and England was in the passenger seat trying to find something out the window that was more interesting than the radio. There wasn't much.

Marik was singing along to the radio while Bakura hung on to him and wondered whether he should leave his arms where they were or move them to cover his ears and/or Marik's mouth. Not that Marik was a horrible singer, he was just an annoying singer. Also Bakura hated the song that was playing.

Bakura was about to tell Marik to stop singing when he saw a familiar-looking car. "Marik, do you mind moving next to that car over there?" Bakura asked.

Marik looked briefly and saw the back of Alfred's and Arthur's heads through the back window. "Yes," he said. "I do mind."

"And why is that?" Bakura asked.

"Because you just wanna chat with your friend over there. No. Now stop distracting me."

"Urgh..."

Meanwhile, England was looking out the window and noticed a familiar-looking motorcycle in the side view mirror. He looked at the riders and saw that they were Marik and Bakura. (He knew Bakura was there too because his hair was sticking out from behind Marik. His hair is fluffy like that.) He waved backwards in their direction.

Bakura noticed Arthur waving to them through the back window and waved back.

"Bakura, you had better not be thinking of running off again," Marik warned.

"Marik, it was your fault that we got separated," Bakura pointed out.

"I mean when we get there. You could at least walk with me to the frigging Wal-Mart."

"Whatever."

In the car, America had noticed England's wave.

"Who you wavin' to?" he asked.

"The guys on the motorcycle."

America looked in the mirror at them. "So are you and Bakura like best pals or something now?" He asked.

England thought about the question. How to answer it? "Well maybe. I don't know."

America expected more, but got nothing. "Well whatever. Those guys are okay with me. Just don't go running off again, okay?"

"Don't forget that it was _you_ who mixed us up. So _you_ don't do that again."

"I know, I know..."

* * *

The two vehicles entered the parking lot at the same time, but didn't notice each other.

Marik and America parked nowhere near each other. And they were still nowhere near the two Wal-marts, so they all had to walk a bit.

Bakura let go of Marik and dismounted the motorcycle, shaking his head when he took off his helmet. Marik tried to help Bakura with his hair by brushing it back with his hand. Bakura slapped Marik's hand away and glared at him. "Don't touch," he said.

Marik shrunk back a bit. "Let's just walk now..." He started walking away and Bakura pulled out the list so they could both look at it.

"Oh by the way, if you see a random person who looks like she's 20 something and has brown hair and looks like she would be good with a sword, don't let her find out you know me."

Bakura gave Marik a cross between a confused look and his "I don't care" face and asked, "Why? Who is she?"

"I don't know. But we got in a wraping paper tube fight. And it got pretty serious. I almost won, but she stole the Millenium Rod from me and attached it to her tube. And then Arthur stopped our duel with magic or something. I don't know."

"Magic, huh?" Bakura wondered aloud. "Interesting..."

"So don't talk to her if you see her."

"Why would we see her?" Bakura asked. "If she was shopping there before, why would she go back the next day? Wouldn't she be done already?"

"Who knows? The people in this country are weird and stupid. I mean just look at Bandit Keith! A total... Erm..."

"Wanker?"

"I was going to say 'idiot', but that works too."

.

America and England exited the car and England looked around the parking lot. "So where is the Wal-Mart?" he asked America. "Did you even bother parking close to it?"

"No."

England facepalmed. "Let's go find it then."

America pointed. "Over there."

England looked. He clearly saw the two Wal-Marts right next to each other. How could anyone miss that?

* * *

The two pairs met up in front of the two Wal-Marts.

They stopped and looked at each other.

Arthur politely waved to Marik and Bakura. "Hello, again," he said.

"Hello again, Arthur," Bakura replied. "Yeah you too," he said to Alfred quickly.

"Hi," Alfred responded. "So, are we taking the same Wal-Marts that we were in yesterday?" he asked Marik.

"I guess. Me and Kura in the right one, you and the other guy in the left?"

"Yup!"

At least Marik seemed to be getting along with Alfred. So far. Probably because they had similar personalities. "Anyway... Arthur, I forgot to ask, how was your day yesterday? With Marik?"

"Um..." England had been hoping Bakura wouldn't ask that. He tried to cover it up. "Well it went pretty smoothly I guess. We-"

Luckily, America cut him off. "Let's hurry up and get the list started, please?"

Glad to escape the conversation, England nodded. "Yes, we might as well get this over with. See you on the way out, then?"

Bakura looked at Arthur suspiciously. Perhaps he _had_ lost the bet, and didn't want to admit it.

He was about to respond when Marik also cut in. "Come on. Let's go, too."

Marik and Alfred both turned away. Bakura and Arthur looked at each other for a second. Despite being comfortable talking to Arthur, Bakura wasn't a people person, so making conversation was kind of awkward for him. So he was actually kind of grateful for the interruption.

Both of them nodded and followed their respective idiotic and childish companions.

.

As they stood in front of the doors, Bakura noticed his Millenium Ring acting up for no apparent reason. He looked at Marik to make sure he hadn't noticed. He hadn't.

The two of the ring's prongs were pointing in different directions. One was pointing to the right, towards Marik, which wasn't a surprise whatever the reason. However, the second was pointing directly to the left, towards where Alfred and Arthur were standing.

Bakura quickly made a connection in his mind between the feeling he'd had yesterday and right now.

Then he had a realization. _Is it possible that those two are...?_

"Bakura!" Bakura was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of Marik's voice.

"Huh? What?"

"Snap out of it! Pay attention! You holding the list for now or am I?"

"Oh um... I'll hold it." He smirked. "Forgive me for zoning out. I was just thinking about how my gaydar just pointed to you."

"WHAT?!" Marik yelled. "SHUT UP, BAKURA! You and I both know that it also points at Millenium Items! So don't even try that on me!"

"Admit it already, Marik. You're like Rod from Avenue Q. Except that he actually makes sense most of the time."

"Avenue what now?"

"Look it up later."

.

America and England entered their Wal-Mart.

America gave the list to England. "Here! While we were walking, I marked who's doing what. You take the list. I'll be in the toy section. Hero, OUT!"

He ran away.

England stared after him in confusion for a few second._ Too fast for me... He's a little too hyper sometimes._

.

Everyone finally started doing the next 20 items on the list.

* * *

The two villains did the list kind of backwards for some reason. The two countries did the list mostly in order.

This is how it all went down:  
First, America and England did 21-25 while Marik and Bakura did 36-40.  
Then they all did 26-35 at the same time.  
Finally, America and England did 36-40 while Marik and Bakura did 21-25 (or did they?).

* * *

~Marik and Bakura~

36. Dart around suspiciously while humming the theme from "Mission: Impossible."  
This should be fun. But it needed a little modification. Bakura hid behind the shopping carts in the front. He looked up the Mission: Impossible theme music on his phone.

When it started playing, he darted out from behind the carts and ran to hide behind the checkout counters. Then he peeked over the counter suspiciously and ran off.

He hid and darted out from behind several displays and unattended shopping carts.

As he darted around, several people gave him strange looks. One of them actually tried to follow him, but gave up after two minutes.

.

Bakura darted past the bathrooms and decided to multitask.

He could also do number 37: "While no one's watching quickly switch the men's and women's signs on the doors of the rest room."

With the music still playing, and some people walking _away_ from him, he was able to remove the signs and switch them without anyone caring. He made sure that it looked like he had never removed them. Then he darted away again.

He watched from within earshot as a woman carried her baby girl into the bathroom, probably for changing, that had the "Womens" sign on it. A few seconds later, he heard shouts coming from inside and the woman ran out shouting apologies with a red face.

Bakura laughed at her. He turned off the music and ran away to do the next item on the list.

.

Marik was going to do number 30 while he waited for the opportunity to wait for number 40, which was "Whenever you hear a voice saying, clean up etc fall to the ground sobbing screaming the voices! then get back up & act normal".

Marik was about to walk near an employee when he heard an announcement over the loud speaker.

_**\"Will someone please go fix the bathroom signs. Someone apparently switched them up..."\**_

Marik fell to his knees and held his head while pretending to cry. As the message was repeated, he closed his eyes and started shouting "THE VOICES! THEY'RE IN MY HEAD! GET THEM OUT! NOOOOOOOO!" He peeked an eye open to see if anyone was looking. He there were several people staring at him, including one little girl who looked like she was going to try to help Marik out. Before she got too close, Marik abruptly stood up and calmly walked away from everyone. They all stared at him like he was crazy as he walked away.

Marik was amused by the reactions he got, but the actual task in itself hit a bit closer to reality than he was comfortable with.

.

Marik waited until he was away from everyone and out of sight before he started to look for another employee. He decided to go find that gullible "Johnson" guy that Arthur had messed with yesterday.

While he was looking, he heard a buzz from his cellphone. Bakura had texted him.

_/geting something for 38. Leaving the store. brb. List is hidden in shoping cart in front. And no were not doing 39./_

Marik sighed as he stopped his search and headed for the front of the store. As he walked, he texted back: /_k. not doing 34 or 35. Bad mems of a certain pet. You know the one./_

Just for the hell of it, he added another reply. _/the list is kinda botherin me personally. like "my crapy past" personal. cuz 40 34 and 35. next time im doing the assigning/_

_/whatev/_

Marik retrieved the list from a cart with broken wheels that no body ever touched. He then he finally got back on task and went to look for an employee to do number 30 on.

.

After he texted back "whatev", Bakura entered the pet store so he could get he necessary item for number 38, which was: Bring your pet pit-bull into Wal-Mart. Act casual. If someone is brave enough to walk up to you and tell you to get out, simply reply "He's going to help me pick out his favorite dog food".

He sneaked into the store and looked around for the cameras. He he saw only two of them.

Being a master thief, he slipped by the employees and cameras without any trouble. He stole a pit bull and a leash and collar. He put the leash and collar on the pit-bull and smuggled the poor dog out of the store.

Bakura somehow managed to not get bitten by the stolen dog on his way back to Wal-Mart.

When he got back inside, he placed the dog on the floor and grabbed the leash. Then he checked the broken shopping cart to make sure that Marik had taken the list, which he had, then began walking around the store.

People he passed eyed the pit-bull distrustfully, but no one confronted him. He laughed at a few small children that were frightened and hid behind their parents from the scary dog walking around.

Finally, after five minutes, an employee walked up to him.

"Sir, I'm afraid that you and your dog will have to leave," he said.

"Oh no, I can't do that," Bakura replied. "You see, he's helping me pick out his favorite dog food."

"Yes, sir. But you still can't bring him in here. You'll have to leave him outside and pick out the food yourself."

Bakura shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. He is _very_ particular about what he eats, so I have to have him choose directly. He only likes a particular food."

"And what's that?"

"Employees like you." As if on cue, the pit bull started barking and growling and snapping at the employee who ran away screaming in terror as Bakura laughed at him.

When the man was gone, the pit-bull sat down calmly and quietly. Bakura bent down and pet him. "Good job. Nice one."

_Now what to do with him?..._

.

Five minutes later, Bakura had gotten rid of the dog and continued working on the list.

Bakura heard someone calling him from behind.

"Hey, Kura! I've got the list!" Bakura turned around and saw Marik waving the list and running towards him.

Marik ran up to Bakura. He looked around. "Where's the doggie?"

"I gave it away," Bakura said plainly. "We don't need it anymore."

Marik looked shooed and saddened. "What?! How could you do that?!"

"Marik we don't-"

"We could have kept him! We could have taken him in and trained him as an evil pit-bull! I would have named him Skullias! He would have been the perfect weapon to use against the Pharaoh. Somehow!"

Bakura shook his head at Marik. "Marik how could we possibly keep it? We don't need a dog and the hotel we're staying at doesn't allow pets."

"I don't care!" Marik pouted and folded his arms. "You're so mean, Fluffy!"

Bakura glared at him. "Marik don't bloody call me that in public..."

"You always do this with every pet!" Marik continued talking over Bakura. "First with Mr. Tweetums! Then you wouldn't let me keep Willard the Rat..."

"Was a bloody video game."

"You made fun of the death of Artax! And then there was that kitty look-alike named Kuriby that Ryou found, but you made him sell it! And that one time you made me stop mind-controlling that furry..."

"You mean Joey?"

"And now you gave away yet another pet! You must want me to be lonely forever! Wahhhhahaaahaahhaahaaaaaa!"

Bakura facepalmed. Once again, Marik was acting like a child. And right in the middle of the store, too. At this rate, they were going to get recognized and caught. "Marik, calm down and stop acting so childish," Bakura said calmly.

"Shut up, Bakura! Wah!"

Bakura sighed and put a hand on Marik's shoulder.

Marik stopped crying and looked at the hand. "Wait a minute..." he said.

"What?"

Marik's expression instantly lightened up. "I already have a pet..."

"And what would that be?" Bakura was almost afraid to ask.

Marik put a hand on Bakura's head. "A white fluffy kitty named Florence! Ahhh!"

Marik cried out as Bakura removed Marik's hand, pinned his arm behind his back, and him in a head lock. Bakura leaned in close to Marik's ear. "Don't fucking call me that, I am not a kitty, and don't bloody pet me!" he whispered harshly.

Marik tensed. "Yes, Bakura."

Bakura let him go. Marik rubbed his wrist and neck. "A-anyway... About number 38. Who is going to do that?"

Bakura shrugged. "I don't know but I know very well that is is _not_ going to be me."

Marik thought for a moment. "Well it's not going to be me." He got an idea. "Ooh! I know! A Steve works here as a security guard! I met him yesterday. Let's go find him."

Marik and Bakura took off in different directions. Marik to find Steve the Security Guard and Bakura to find a bathing suit.

* * *

_~America and England~_

"There you are Iggy!" America said as England entered the toy aisle. "You have the list, right?"

England took the folded-up list out of his pocket and held it up. He walked closer to America. "Yes I do. Why? Did you forget your next task?"

"No, I just want a recap of it."

England held out the list for both of them to read. He pointed to number 26 and read. "Number 26..."

"Ok I'll do that! You're doing number 27, right?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Kay. Get a fake rubber snake while you're at it. See ya laters!" America ran off to get a chair and a drink.

.

26. Drag a lounge chair on display over to the magazines and relax. If the store has a food court, buy a soft drink; explain that you don't get out much, and ask if they can put a little umbrella in it  
He picked up a beach chair and took it to the food court. He bought a large soda and asked the person behind the counter for a small umbrella.

"We don't have those here," she said.

America pretended to look disappointed. "Aww, come on! Please?! I don't get out much. I'd really like to relax for once." He slammed his drink on the counter. "How the hell is a hero supposed to enjoy relaxing if he doesn't get a cute little umbrella in his drink? How?!"

"We don't have those-" the woman tried again.

"Nooo!"

.

31. Walk up to an employee and ask questions like how come this store is called Wal-Mart? Or what's up with your hair? Why do you people wear name tags can't you all remember your own names?  
America decided to multitask while he already had an employee there. He looked at the woman's name tag. "Lisa".

He visibly calmed down and started talking nicely.

"So, Lisa. How do you like working at Wal-Mart?"

"Uh..." she was put off guard by the sudden change in mood.

"By the way, why is this place called 'Wal-Mart'?"

"Well... I don't-"

"And what's up with your hair? Why is it in a bun? Is it so you don't get hair in the food? Why don't you just put on a hair net? And do you even work with the food or do you just take orders. Ha! That's funny. You take orders from everyone! Both your boss and the customers! Funny!"

"Sir could you please-"

"And another thing: those name tags! Why do you wear them? Can your co-workers not remember your name? Do you forget your own names and need a reminder every five minutes?"

Lisa slammed her hands on the counter in annoyance and anger. "Oh my effing gosh! Just please shut up! Why do you keep asking these questions?! Oh my god! Shut up! Please!" She reached behind the counter for something. "Here! Just take your stupid god damn umbrella!" She threw it at America and it caught on his glasses. "Just go..." she said quietly. She put her hand on her head in frustration.

America looked at her pitifully. He patted her shoulder. "There there. You'll survive. I promise."

He walked away.

On his way to the magazines, he took a fancy glass and transfered his drink to it. Then he put the umbrella in and continued walking.

When he reached the magazines, he set up the chair, took a random magazine, and pretended to read it while sipping on the soda.

A random shopper walked up to him and asked, "What are you doing?"

America stopped sipping his drink and looked at the shopper innocently. "I don't get out much."

.

27. Open up random packages in the toy aisle then walk off. If an employee asks what you're doing, just say "I changed my mind."  
When America left, England started opening random toy packages, hoping someone would notice him.

After a few minutes of opening up random packages, he got bored because no one was confronting him. It might have been because America was here before and people were avoiding this aisle. Which, when England thought about it, was a good thing.

He walked off to another aisle to find a rubber snake, as America had suggested.

.

England found a rubber snake and was walking around looking for some random person to throw it at when he passed by the swimwear. He glanced at it and then worriedly pulled out the list.

As he feared, there was a capital "E" written next to the number 28.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted.

.

28. Run around Wal-Mart in a bathing suit singing the Surfin' USA theme song.  
It was the same bloody song that had been playing in the car that morning. And England didn't want to sing it at all, let alone do it in a bathing suit.

He sighed and picked a suit out in his size.

_The things I do for him... But still... Why am _I_ singing a song that he knows the lyrics to better than I do?!_

Five minutes later, he had changed into swimming trunks and peeked out of the dressing room. No one in sight.

England sighed deeply and stepped out.

Then, to the best of his ability, he began to sing the song (and mess up the lyrics).

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
If everyone had an ocean  
Across the U. S. A.  
Then all of them would be surfing  
Like Californi-a  
You'd seem them wearing their badges  
And their sandals too  
Bushy and blonde haired  
Surfing U. S. A.  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

Some of the customers he passed looked up and those that were holding stuff dropped it in shock.

_Sorry for this_, he thought to them.

Some of the people he passed decided to follow and run alongside him.

He continued singing. (Still messing up the lyrics)

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
You'll catch them surfing at Del Moor  
Venture Country line  
Santa Cruz and Trestle  
Australia's Narrabeen  
All over Manhattan  
And down Downy Way

Everyone's gone surfing  
Surfing U.S.A.  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

Some distance away, America heard someone singing "Surfin U.S.A." But they were singing the lyrics a bit wrong.

"WHAT?!" he shouted. "NO BODY SINGS THAT SONG WRONG IN MY PRESENCE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

He ran off in the direction of the music.

When he found the person, he facepalmed. He had forgotten that England was doing number 28. He ran next to him shouted. "YO! IGGY!"

England stopped his musical number, but kept running, and looked at America. "Alfred? Where have you been? and why did you give this number to me?"

America laughed nervously. "Well... NEVERMIND THAT!" England looked at America in confusion. What was he yelling for?

"You're singing this all wrong! You _KNOW_ I hate when someone messes up my fave songs!"

"Ugh..." England groaned. "Then why the bloody hell are you letting me sing when I don't know the lyrics?! _And_ when you know that I don't like this song?! And I'm not liking having to run around like this!"

"Well I thought that it would have been stuck in your head cuz I've listened to it around you a lot of times. But never mind that! Let the hero save the day for you!" He ran away from England and into a nearby aisle.

"Alfred! Come back and help me you git-faced wanker!" He stopped running for a second.

America suddenly emerged from the next aisle, wearing an outfit similar to England's. "The hero has returned to sing this song right!"

America started running again and singing in England's place, with the right lyrics.

England continued running alongside him.

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
We'll all be planning that route  
We're gonna take real soon...  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

Some of those who were in that Wal-Mart yesterday heard, saw, and recognized America and started running away for the sake of their ears.

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
We're waxing down our surfboards  
We can't wait for June  
We'll all be gone for the summer  
We're on surfari to stay  
Tell the teacher we're surfin'  
Surfin' U. S. A.  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

When people realized that he was actually singing good this time, they started listening again. The same people who saw him before started cheering and singing along.

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
Haggerties and Swamies  
Pacific Palisades  
San Onofre and Sunset  
Redondo Beach L. A.  
All over La Jolla  
At Wa'imea Bay.

Everybody's gone surfin' Surfin' U.S. A.

Everybody's gone surfin' Surfin' U.S. A.

Everybody's gone surfin' Surfin' U.S. A.  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

The singing and the running stopped. Those nearby started cheering for America. He waved and accepted their praises.

England just stood there dumbfounded.

America turned to England and winked. "You're welcome. See you later!" He took off.

England watched him leave and sighed as he began his journey back to the dressing room to change back into his clothes.

.

29. Say things like, "Would you be as kind so to direct me to your Twinkies?"  
America had already changed back and had just found another employee that was putting some stuff on a shelf. He had realized that most of his tasks involved running into the employees a lot. He figured that England had planned it to be like that.

He sighed. At this rate, he would be a known and possibly wanted face among the staff.

Oh well.

America walked up to the person and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes, may I help you?" he asked.

America smiled and cheerfully asked, "Could you please direct me to your Twinkies?"

The two looked at each other for a minute before the employee answered his question.

"Here." He took a box of Twinkies and threw it at America, then returned to his work.

America stared at him. "OK! Thanks!" he said cheerfully and walked away. He opened the box and started eating Twinkies.

About 20 seconds later, he threw the empty box away.

.

30. If an employee comes within 30 ft scream "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Then run out of the store screaming  
Now it was time for America to find yet _another_ employee. Pretty soon he would be a common face among the staff.

But he continued anyway.

As he walked, he saw another person who worked there. As he feared would eventually happen, the employee veered to the side of the aisle to avoid America.

_Dammit_, America thought. _It happened already! Oh well, he doesn't even need to get that close._

When they were right next to each other, America suddenly faced the employee. He jumped at the sudden movement and bumped into the shelf, knocking a few items down.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" America shouted and ran far away from him, screaming loudly.

The guy sat there on the floor, his heart racing and his mind trying to comprehend what had just happened.

.

Meanwhile, England had found the fishing stuff and was about to cast the line. He was about to do number 32, which was: Test the fishing rods and see what you can "catch" from the other aisles.

But he hesitated. Should he really do this? What if he poked someone's eye out?

He took a deep breath. He had good enough aim to not hurt anyone. He trusted himself.

He exhaled and cast the line over to the other side of the aisle. He tugged the line up a bit, but felt nothing.

He lowered the line a bit, then raised it, but still felt nothing.

He hoped that it was because people were smart enough not to get caught in a fishing hook.

He felt a tug. "ARGH! WHAT THE HELL IS IN MY DAMN HAIR?!"

Or not...

England felt the line move, probably because that someone was removing the hook from their hair.

The line stopped moving. England wondered if he should consider his task complete and run away as fast as he could. He was about to reel in the hook again when he noticed movement from the end of the aisle. Someone had just exited the aisle that the scream had come from.

.

_Uh oh... Please don't notice me_, he thought. _But if they do, I'll just do number 33, "Glare menacingly at anyone who comes within 40 ft of you. Then hiss like a snake and act like you're going to bite them". That should work..._

England began glaring menacingly at the newcomer. As he watched the person approach, he noticed that it was a woman, about in her 20's, and she was walking directly toward him.

And as she walked closer, England realized he recognized her and stopped glaring. It was...

"You! Guy with the fishing rod! What the hell is wrong with you?! That thing caught on my hai-" She stopped mid sentence.

_Please don't recognize me_, he thought frantically._ Please don't recognize me..._

"Wait a minute. I know you! You're that Limey Magician from yesterday!"

"Hey!" England got all defensive. "I am _not_ a 'Limey Magician'! Don't call me that!"

The woman paid no attention to him. "Yeah! The guy who made the tubes float! Hey, where is your gay/girly-looking friend with the golden rod? I have a score to settle with him. And you know it."

"You mean Marik?" Her description pretty much described Marik perfectly. "He's not here. I'm not really with him and he's not really my friend. He just accidentally dragged the wrong person into the wrong Wal-Mart yesterday. I'm terribly sorry about that..."

"Wait, so there are more of you in other stores?! And I thought I could escape you weirdos by going to a different store! Apparently not... Ugh." She walked closer to England. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close to her face. "Listen up, Limey Magician. My name is Kira. You tell 'Marik' that we are not finished with each other."

England just let the woman talk. He wasn't intimidated in the slightest, he just didn't want to have any future problems between himself and "Kira". Not a good thing to let happen.

"Alright?!" She let England go. Then she walked past him and grabbed the fishing rod. She reeled in the line and handed it to England, making sure the pole hit him in the face. "See ya!" she said much more cheerfully as she went back to shopping.

The pole hadn't hurt England a bit. So he was rubbing his forehead in annoyance and frustration, not pain, as he walked off to put the pole away.

.

England suddenly remembered something sticking out of his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was the fake rubber snake he hadn't used yet. Which means that he still had to do number 34, Throw a fake rubber snake into some lady's face and watch her freak out.

"Oh forget this!" England threw the snake behind him. He didn't want to directly mess with any more shoppers. He would let America do that.

As he was about to walk away and look for America, he heard a shriek behind him. He looked back and saw that the snake had hit some woman's face.

"Oops..." The lady was too focused on the snake that she didn't notice where it had come from. England used that advantage to run away from the scene.

.

Before he could though, he heard the same woman scream again. He looked back at her and saw America squeezing her legs.

"Alfred! What are you doing?!"

America heard and looked up. He let go of her and ran over to England. "Hey, there you are! I was doing numuber 35."

"Remind me what that is again..." England said facepalming.

"Apparently it's 'Squeeze their legs and either sing, "I like to move it, move it!" or say "You got chicken legs!".' So that's what I'm doing!"

"Well are you done yet?" England asked irritatedly.

"Well, since you seem so bored, I guess I am," America answered sarcastically."

"Sorry for that, I'm just kinda not into the whole 'messing with your citizens for fun' thing. I just don't do that. And I wouldn't do it to you either, even though you irritate me. There is a reason why I made it so that you would face more employees than I would have to."

America gasped. "So you _did_ do that on purpose!"

"Yes. I did."

"Well then..." America folded his arms and turned away from England, but he wasn't sure why he was doing that. "Um... So now what?"

"I guess we move on?" England suggested.

"Yeah. Who has the list?"

"I think I do."

.

"Anyway, what about number 38? We need a pit-bull for that," England noted.

"There's a pet shop near here. We can buy one or something."

"Why would we _buy_ a dog for something that we are only going to do once? It's not like I'm keeping it. And I know you wouldn't either!"

America waved the statement away. "Eh, let's just buy it and worry about what to do with it later. Plus, doggies are cute. You want me to go? The next few items are yours anyway."

England shook his head. "No, I got it. You just stay here and wait for number 40 to happen." England handed America the paper and left Wal-Mart.

He found and walked to the pet store that America had mentioned. He was about to go it when he noticed a seemingly convenient pit-bull tied up outside the store. It had a leash and collar, but no one was actually inside the store. So who did it belong to?

England bent down and examined the dog's collar for a possible name or owner.

He didn't find one. What he _did_ find was a small slip of paper wrapped around the collar. It read. "Here you go, so you can do 38. B."

England smiled. "Good looking out, Bakura."

_I hope Bakura didn't steal him_, England thought as he walked the dog back to Wal-Mart.

He walked inside and saw America waiting in the same place England had left him. "Hey, Al," he said. "Look what Bakura and Marik left for us."

* * *

_~Marik and Bakura~_

22. Open a pack of yugioh cards and challenge random people to a "d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!"  
Marik went into the toys section and began looking for the cards. After two minutes of looking, he found some Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. He opened a pack and fanned them out as if he was in a duel.

Then he began to practice his vocals. "Its time to duh-duh-ddd... Pffthb... No not like that." He tried again. "Its time to duh-da- dadddd... Oh frigging fail again!"

A minute of fails later, he gave up. "Oh frig this, I can't do it! How does the Pharaoh do it?!" Then he got an idea. He took out his cell phone and made a call.

The other person picked up after two rings. {"Hello?"} he asked.

"Hey, Pharaoh? It's Marik. Can you do me a favor?"

{"Marik?"} Yami said. {"Why are you calling me? How did you get this number? And why would I do you a favor? What's in it for me?"}

"Anything you want, I'll buy you leather pants, purposely lose to you in a duel, stop pranking you for a week, anything like that."

{"Hmm... You know, you would lose to me in a duel anyway."} Yami began to reconsider. {"Alright, then. But it depends on what you want me to do."}

"Oh, I just want you to say something to one of your fans..."

A minute later, Marik had found his target: a little boy who had entered the same aisle as him and began looking at Bakugan stuff. Marik walked up to him, cell phone on speaker, volume raised to the max, and tucked into the back of his collar, and tapped him on the shoulder.

The little boy turned around. "Get ready!" Marik said quietly to the phone. "Hello there, little boy. Guess _whaaat_~?"

The boy looked at him in confusion and curiosity. "What?" he asked.

"Now!" he whispered quietly.

Marik dramatically held up his cards and pointed at the boy. Sound came out from the phone. {"It's time to d-d-d-d-d-dddddd-dddd-due!"}

Th little boy looked at Marik in horror and fear. Then he dropped the stuff he had been looking at and began to cry. He ran away, screaming, "Waaaaah! I told you people I _don't_ like card games! And I hate Yu-Gi-Oh! Waaaaaahhh! It suuuuckssss!"

Then it was Marik's turn to look horrified. "Oh! The nerve of that boy! Yu-Gi-Oh is frigging awesome! Waaaaayy better than friggin Bakugan. Bakugan is like a crossover between Transformers and Pokémon! [EFF!]ing Pokémon! Argh." After he had finished venting to no one, he remembered the phone.

He removed it from the back of his collar and turned the speaker off. Remembering that Yami was on the other line, he thought to himself, _That kid needs a good Mind Crush_. He held the phone up to his ear. "Hey."

{"How did it go?"} Yami asked.

"Oh, it went great!" Marik lied. "He practically fainted with joy."

{"Marik, the phone was on speaker. He ran away crying, saying he hated us. This is your fault! We lost a fanboy! Now the fangirl:fanboy ratio is off balance again!"}

"He wasn't a fan to begin with."

{"I don't care! Now for my reward..."}

Marik became worried and mentally debated whether he should just hang up now or talk his way out of it.

On the other side of the line, Yami smiled. "Oh Maaarriiik~!" he sang.

{"Yes?"}

Yami placed the phone on a table next to him and stood in front of it. Then he held his hand up towards the phone.

The silence worried Marik. "Pharaoh? What are you doi-"

{"**MIND CRUSH**!"}

Marik froze in place for about two seconds before his eyes went blank and he dropped to the floor, unconscious. The cell phone fell from his hands and landed on the floor a few feet away. The Yu-Gi-Oh! cards fluttered in different directions, littering the floor around him.

Yami smiled all Season0Yami-like and hung up the phone.

.

24. Tape a walkie-talkie to the back of a Barbie doll and say to random people, "I know where you live…"  
Having just finished number 34, Bakura went off to find Marik. He searched the aisle with the magazines because it was the aisle that number 26, Marik's most recent task, was taking place.

No sign of Marik.

Then he remembered that Marik was also doing numbers 22 and 27, which were in the toys section. He quickly ran there to find him.

Remembering another one of his tasks, he took out the two-way walkie-talkies he had stolen from another part of the store and picked up a random Barbie doll box. Then he turned both on the walkie-talkies on taped one of them to the back of the box.

As he continued searching for Marik, he heard a little girl talking near the box. {"Mommy! I want this one! Can we take her home? PLEASE CAN I BUY IT? PLEEEASE?!"} She must have been holding the box because her voice was louder now.

Bakura used a creepy and high(er)-pitched voice and spoke into the walkie-talkie. "I already know where you live. So can just visit you at aaannnytime I want..."

{"AAAHHHH!"} the little girl screamed. Bakura had to hold the walkie-talkie away from his face so his ear wouldn't be damaged. He heard the box being dropped. {"THE BARBIE IS TALKING TO ME AND BEING CREEPY!Waaaaaahhhhhh!"}

Bakura turned the walkie-talkie off and started laughing like crazy. He hated kids, so it was extremely satisfying to have terrified this young girl.

After he stopped laughing his butt off, he continues looking for Marik.

.

Bakura walked through the different toy aisles looking for opened packages, but finding none. As he went through the aisle with the cards, he saw some dropped Bakugan merchandise. He chose to ignore that aisle because he figured that Marik wouldn't be responsible for that.

But as he passed it, he did a double take. He backtracked and examined the aisle more carefully.

Then he noticed Marik lying on his back in the middle of the floor, Yu-Gi-Oh! cards scattered around him. Bakura ran over to him.

"Marik!" he yelled trying to shake him awake. "Are you okay?!"

Marik stirred a bit, but didn't wake up.

Bakura noticed Marik's cellphone on the floor open a few feet away from him. Suspicious, he picked it up and went through the call records. The last call listed was five minutes ago and the name read "Yugi/Pharaoh cell".

Bakura facepalmed. He went back over to Marik, knelt down next to him, and shook his shoulders hard. "Marik _WAKE UP_!"

Marik sat up. "Ah! Huh?! What?!" he shouted. He held a hand up to the side of his head. "Owww... My head hurts..." he groaned. Then he noticed Bakura kneeling next to him. "Bakuuurraaa... What happened? Why does my head hurt?"

Bakura sighed. "Marik do you remember what happened in the last ten minutes?"

Marik thought back. "No."

Bakura held up the phone, still on the recent calls page. He pointed to the last call made. "I think you got Mind Crushed through the phone, somehow."

Marik read the name listed. "Yugi/Pharaoh cell". Then he remembered doing number 22 of the 333 ways list and Yami's silence before losing consciousness. "I got frigging Mind Crushed?! Curse you Pharaoh!" he yelled at the phone. Then he held the side of his head again in pain. "Ow. I feel dizzy and stuff."

Bakura closed the phone and put it in Marik's pocket. Then he helped Marik stand. "Come on," he said. "We're going back to the hotel." He found an empty nearby shopping cart, lifted Marik inside, and headed out of the store with it.

* * *

**Mini Transition~.**

* * *

"Come _oooonnnn_, Iggy!" America pleaded. "_Pleeeasse_?"

"Al, for the bloody last time we are not going to do number 39!" England shouted as he dragged America out of Wal-Mart. "It's stupid and it'll get in the way of the stuff we're doing tomorrow. I'm not doing it! And you're not going to do it tonight either."

America crossed his arms and imitated England's pout. "Man, you're no fun!"

"Right now, I'm here to be the sensible one, not the fun one." England began to head towards the car when he noticed Bakura driving a shopping cart towards Marik's motorcycle in the other direction. No sign of Marik, though.

"Hey, Bakura!" England shouted, cheering up.

Bakura turned his head around. He smiled and gave a small wave when he saw Arthur.

England ran over to him. "Hey, how did your day go_oooo_-" he drew out the word in surprise and confusion when he noticed Marik sitting in the cart with his eyes closed. He looked awake, though. "Bakura, what happened to Marik?" he asked.

Bakura's smile faded into a look of slight embarrassment. "Uh. Well um..." How was he going to explain this? "Marik kinda sorta managed to get Mind Crushed. Over the phone. Somehow. He's in a bad state right now so I'm taking him back to the hotel."

England looked at Marik in confusion, trying to deduce what ''Mind Crushed' was. "What does mind crushed mean?"

"Well it's this thing that someone we know can do," Bakura explained. "He holds his hand up to someone and says 'Mind Crush!' and they get knocked out. They either become dead, tranquilized, or revert back to their original state, whatever that is, if it applies. When they wake up, they suffer a bit of temporary brain damage in the form of short term memory loss and a headache. We try to avoid pissing him off when he's in a Mind Crushy mood."

England became very interested in the whole 'Mind Crush' thing. "So it's a magical ability he has?"

"Well, yes. And it's very bloody annoying and painful, so it's best if you don't look into it more." Bakura looked at Marik pitifully. "Well I probably should be getting him back as soon as possible. I'll see you tomorrow, Arthur." He turned to England and winked. "Early."

England decided to not ask about what Bakura was implying. He waved and turned away. "Yes, see you tomorrow, Bakura."

"Bye." Bakura waved back. He then turned his attention back to Marik and continued on his way.

* * *

England ran back and caught up with America. "What was that all about?" America asked him.

"Oh, just saying good bye. Marik apparently got Mind Crushed. Do you know anything about that?"

"No."

"Oh well. Anyway..." England remembered that he wanted to ditch America and Marik with Bakura. "Hey, Alfred. Do you have a second vehicle I could borrow if I needed to go somewhere for a while? Like a second car or motorcycle or a bike or something?"

America stopped a few steps from the car. "What? Why?" he asked.

"Oh, just in case... Uh... Like so we could both be out if necessary."

"Hm..." America unlocked the car and the two of them went inside. America thought about the question as he started the car. "Well, I do have a motorcycle, but it doesn't work at the moment. Something with the motor I haven't gotten around to fixing yet. Sorry, Artie."

_Bugger_, England thought. _Oh well_.

He thought back to Bakura and Marik and realized he probably should've offered a ride back. Bakura might have a hard time keeping Marik on the motorcycle. Too late now. Maybe next time.

* * *

Bakura had reached Marik's motorcycle. He put Marik's helmet on Marik's head and then put his own helmet on.

Bakura wondered how he was going to keep Marik from slipping off. He probably should've asked Arthur and Alfred for a ride back. But they were probably gone by now. Too late now. Maybe next time.

Then he had an idea.

Bakura lifted Marik out of the shopping cart and sat him down on the back of the motorcycle. Then he sat himself in front of Marik, letting Marik lean on him. He put Marik's arms over his shoulders, crossed them, and twisted the string the Millenium Ring hung from around Marik's hands so they were sort of tied up.

After double checking that Marik was secure and they had everything, Bakura started the motorcycle and left the parking lot.

* * *

**Transition~.**

* * *

Bakura was about ten minutes away from the hotel when he felt Marik stir behind him. He briefly looked behind him and saw Marik pick up his head and look around. They stopped at a red light. Marik looked at Bakura and mouthed the words "Where are we?"

"Going back to the hotel," Bakura told him. "You got Mind Crushed over the phone, remember?" Bakura was still trying to figure out how that was possible and why it still had the same effects it would have if it was done face-to-face.

Marik remembered. "Oh right," he said loud enough to be heard. His head still hurt a bit. He tried to stretch but couldn't. "Bakura why are my hands tied?"

"Oh sorry," Bakura apologized. "It was to keep you from falling off." He was at a red light so he was able to move his hands freely for the moment. He untwisted the string and removed Marik's hands.

However, Marik didn't remove one of his arms from over Bakura's shoulder. He reached up with the other hand and touched Bakura's hair. "Your hair is so fluffy, Fluffy."

With that sentence, Bakura's pity for Marik's post-Mind Crush state drained away almost completely. The light turned green and he kept going. "Marik, don't bloody call me that."

"But it's true!" Marik exclaimed. He reached up and put his hand on top of Bakura's head and began to pet him like a cat. "Nice kitty..." he murmured.

Bakura growled at him quietly, but didn't remove the hand. It was annoying, but it felt kind of good so he let it slide for now.

He still felt annoyed for the next eight minutes until they got back. Marik leaned on Bakura's shoulder the whole way as they headed back up to their room.

"I think..." Marik muttered, "...I have to look up Avenue..."

"Hush."

"...Q."

"You can do that tomorrow," Bakura whispered as he led Marik into the elevator. How could Marik even remember something as random an insignificant as that after being Mind Crushed?

After a long silence, Marik tried again. "Just tell me what it is please?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." The elevator doors opened. _Maybe_, Bakura thought.

"You're mean, Kura," Marik muttered.

"And you're a wanker."

"Kura, what's a wanker anyway?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Bakura repeated. _Maybe_, he thought again.

Marik looked up at Bakura. "Just because I got Mind Crushed doesn't mean I'll forget to ask you about it tomorrow," he said.

_Actually it does_, Bakura thought to himself._ You _will_ forget. And I won't remind you._

Bakura took his key card out of his pocket and opened the door to their room. He picked up Marik, who was starting to fall asleep again, and set him down gently on his bed.

* * *

England and America had arrived back at America's house.

Despite his protests, they had stopped by McDonald's on the way and bought some food. England refused to order and said he would make himself something when they got back.

Worried about the state of his kitchen, America had insisted against it and simply ordered a salad and iced tea for England.

"Y-y-you have to get used to eating here, Iggy," America had said. "Hehe. No need to cook anything while you're here cuz you're my guest! Let the hero take care of the food, okay? Hehehe..."

Now, England sat in the dining room next to America and reluctantly consumed his 'heart-attack salad'. He had no problem with the iced tea, though. He didn't mind the drinks from there, as long as it wasn't soda.

Of course, America had ordered several burgers, a large fries, and an extra-large soda, which he was now noisily slurping down loudly.

"So," America said, his mouth full of food. "Did you have fun today?" he asked.

England thought back to the events of the day. "Well I hated the singing part. But otherwise I guess today was okay." It was certainly better than yesterday. He didn't have to magically restrain Alfred from doing something. Sure both days had ended in dragging someone out of the store, but America was easier to deal with than Marik had been.

He definitely lost his bet with Bakura.

Thinking about magic, Marik, and Bakura made him think about the little mind control thing Marik seemed to have used on that Steve employee and Marik's Mind Crush. He would ask Bakura about it tomorrow.

Though it had only been two days, he felt a friendly connection towards Bakura. He wouldn't usually do this for some random citizen, but he decided that he wanted to trade emails with him so they could correspond more in the future if they wanted to.

When he was done eating, England to his guest room and sat down at the desk. He wrote down his email address on a Post-It, then stuck a second one to it so Bakura could write his on it.

"Iggy!" England heard America call from the hallway. He turned around and saw America standing in the door way.

"Yes? What is it?"

America walked over to England and handed him another piece of paper. It looked to be the third page of the 333 ways list. "Here, study this so you know what you're doing. Just give it back to me later so I can look at it too."

America started to leave the room but stopped. "Oh yeah," he said. "I almost forgot. We're going to do something else at the end of the week, so we won't be going to Wal-Mart that day." Then he walked out and headed for his room.

England stared at the page for five seconds before sighing and following America. His room door was open. England stood in the doorway, holding out the list.

"Look, I don't want to look at this right now. Can't we take a break for one day?" In truth, England was okay with doing the list, but really wanted to not go to Wal-Mart with America for a day. He had to talk his way out of it now because when they got there he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

"No way! Come on, dude! Don't back out of it now! You can have your break at the end of the week. Let's just at least get through the first hundred. Only three more days. And if you want, on Friday all four of us, you and me and those Marik and Bakura dudes, can do it in the same Wal-Mart together. Please? What do you say?"

England closed his eyes in consideration. America had a way of making him agree to things he didn't really want to do. It was annoying.

He felt his hand being emptied and something poke his face. He opened his eyes and saw that America had snuck up on him and was now poking his face with a pen in one hand and holding the page in his other hand.

"Yesterday went fine and today was fine too, right? You said that you enjoyed yourself." America frowned. "Unless you just don't like doing this with me?"

"No... I just think that this idea is ridiculous. But at least it was slightly enjoyable." England did have a laugh or two here or there. England sighed. "Fine," he said.

"Yay!" America cheered. He gave England a sideways hug-squeeze.

England squirmed. He could barely breathe. "Ah...meh...ri...cah...get...off...please..."

"Opps. Sorry, dude," America said as he let go. "I forgot that you don't like hero-sized hugs!" He made his little "hero pose".

"Hmph... Yeah whatever." England murmured as he went back to his room to change his clothes.

* * *

BTW, Marik was supposed to do number 25 and 23, but he didn't because he was Mind Crushed. Bakura was going to do number 21, but again, Marik got Mind Crushed. (Also I kinda sorta ran out of ideas for that).

* * *

**So how did that go?**

**A note: I know that the lyrics were off, but the idea is that England didn't know the exact lyrics so he screwed them up while singing. And then America saved him.**

**I think that some of the facts and details in this chapter may not line up or contradict each other. If you feel this is so, let me know. (basically, I'm asking the reviewers to be my editing team tee hee hee. JK I love u guys!)**

**And I've always wanted to make that Avenue Q reference! Tee hee hee: Nicki&Rod= Bakura&Marik/Marik&Bakura (cuz it's difficult to tell who is who)**

**Speaking of references, a thing I like doing is cross-referencing my stories together. Did you catch the reference to a character in one of my other fics? You get a free jar of peanut butter if you spot it.  
By the way, has anyone seen Bakura? Last time I saw him, he was making a PB&J in my kitchen... I should probably go check the jars of jelly for Shadow Realm...**

**The same questions are still up for answering! I need these answered before I start chapter 6. Especially number 2. And maybe number 5.**

**1) What state should this take place in? And what date do you want it to be? The day this chapter takes place must be a Monday. It should be in summer. Either June, July, or August.  
2) I need some help. I'm going to ask for two people to be inserts into this. If you are an England or America fangirl _or_ a Bakura or Marik fangirl, then you will be eligible to have me add you as a character into my fanfic. You have to be a fangirl of _one_ of the two in _either_ pair. (I will pick one America or England fangirl and one Marik or Bakura fangirl. Any one is fine, but I prefer an England and a Bakura fangirl (because one little snippet of dialogue involves a Brit-off or at least a mention of one).) If you want to be one of those two, then review saying which you are a fangirl of. The first 5 requests for each will be randomly selected. I will explain what you have to do when I contact you.  
3) I'll need some plot ideas for when I get to the 200's. I have the match-ups and assignments decided for 1-200, now I need ideas for 201-300. You might want to save those ideas for later until you see what I'm doing for the first week, at the end of which #2 will need an answer for.  
4) And also if you want any certain characters to appear there too. But it has to be reasonable. Like not any character that is there just to be there. For example: France being there because he is stalking England or something makes sense, or Bandit Keith because he's American anyway. But Italy being there because he wants some pasta from an American supermarket or Yami being there because he wants to destroy American milkshakes doesn't make sense. However he did make a verbal guest appearance in this chapter! Hooray for Mind Crush! (Wait that was wrong lemme try again...)  
5) And what should the name of the hotel be?**

**Some previews of what will happen before the 100 mark:  
England gets drunk!  
Marik's motorcycle gets stolen, but miraculously, not Ryou's bike!  
USUK is very clearly discovered!  
But not by how you think it will be...  
Robin returns!  
Bakura wears his trench coat!  
Marik kidnaps Barbie, but America saves her!**

**Number 206 is reserved for America, number 251 is reserved for Marik, and number 261 is reserved for Bakura.**

**OOOH OOOH OOOHHHH! I just thought of another bonus scene while I was editing this. Here it is! ENJOY~!**

* * *

Bakura hears Marik make a noise and looks over at him. But all he was doing was stirring in his sleep.

Marik turns on his side, his back to Bakura. Bakura notices the Millemium Rod still tucked into his belt loop.

He walks over to Marik and gently removes it so it doesn't bother him while he sleeps. He places it on the nightstand between their beds.

Then he looks at the clock and decided to order room service for the two of them.

* * *

Room service arrives several minutes later. Bakura doesn't tip or thank the person who brought it and closes the door in her face.

He sets the food up on the table and nudges Marik awake.

Marik shoots up and looks around in surprise. "Huh?! What?! What happened...?" He notices Bakura standing next to his bed. "Oh hey. What's u-" He recalls the fact that he got Mind Crushed earlier. "Oh my frigging gosh that's right I got frigging Mind Crushed, right? I remember."

"Yup."

"Oh well. I'm feeling better now. What time is it?"

Bakura points to the clock on the nightstand. It reads 6:00. "We should probably eat now. I ordered room service." He points to the table, where the food is set up.

Marik smiles and gets off the bed and stands up. He feels like he has a slight hangover and shakes his head a bit at the dizziness, but is otherwise okay.

Bakura notices. "You are most certainly not all better now. Eat." He sits down at the table.

Marik follows.

Marik smiles when he sees that Bakura had ordered some of the foods he likes. He sits down and begins eating as well.

He remembers snippets of their conversation from earlier. "Hey Bakura, you remember when you said I wouldn't remember to ask you?"

Bakura stays silent.

"Well I did! Now what's Aven-"

Marik cuts himself off as he watches Bakura stab the steak he had ordered for himself with his fork and then violently tear it apart with his teeth. He (very sexily) licked the juice off of his lips. He smirks at Marik very evilly (but also very sexily).

Marik stares at him. _I'm not sure_, he thinks, _if I should be scared, creeped out, or..._

"Marik?" Bakura asks after chewing and swallowing. "You were saying?"

"Uhhhhhhh... I forgot..."

_Success!_ Bakura thinks.

Marik takes a napkin to wipe his mouth. It brushes against his nose.

He removes the napkin and notices red on it.

_I think it was that third option..._

* * *

**TEE HEE HEE HEE HEE TEE HEE HEE HEE! Thiefshipping... Haahhhh...**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEE~!**


	5. The Brits Ditch Pt1

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**_

**This chapter is not complete. But I just want to give you people something to read so you don't think I'm dead or quitting this. Between the recent hurricane and high school, my lack of ideas hasn't really gotten better.**

**What I have ideas for so far (so you people know) out of the next 20 (41-60): 41, 42, 44, 46, 48, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 57,**

* * *

**Hello again!**

**This chapter was also hard to do because I had trouble coming up with stuff. Assigning the tasks was easy, creatively having them do them was hard. The easiest part of this chapter was the beginning, before they got to Wal-Mart.**

**How this is going to work (I will include this recap at the start of every chapter):  
There are 2 Wal-Marts. Each day, two of them go and do their list in one of the stores (exceptions explained later). Each day, a different combination of them goes together in one store. This should make it interesting. Other than those details, it'll probably be pretty much like every other "333 ways to get kicked out" fanfic you've read.  
Also, a heads up for you. Melvin and Ryou appear in this too. Unfortunately, and let me say that I'm not a cruel author and I am slightly anti-deathshipping *shudders* (this disclaimer does not mean that there _will_ be deathshipping), they _will_ appear together in the same scene at some point. I hate when that happens, but it will so we all have to deal with it.  
I have a music notes thing for the parts when someone is singing. I made up email addresses for them. But they aren't real so don't try them.  
The list is done in 20's. Every day, they do at most 20 of the things on the list, so the chapters might be a bit long. And it goes in intervals of 5, 10, or 20, depending on who is where and how the chapter goes. And a new thing happens at each 100 mark. I will note which number is being done in the line before they start it. Or I will have them remember their number thing. Both will be tried, and whichever one works is how I will continue it. The items on the list are separated by a double-enter, so it should be easy to tell where each event starts and ends.  
For the most part, it is told from the POV of England or Bakura when not in the store, and by whoever is doing the current item on the list when they are.  
As one pair does a set of items, the other pair is doing the same set at the same time. (Read on in chapter for exception.)  
Certain items will either be skipped or done by a Steve. Some of the skipped items will be done in a group of 4 instead of 2. Those items will be saved for when the four of them are in the same store.**

**In the last chapter: Everyone went back with their orignal companions! Marik got Mind Crushed over the phone! Bakura was petted like a kitty cat! England and America sang a duet (somewhat).  
In this chapter: The Brits ditch the Idiots- I mean Marik and America- and pair up! **

**Speech key(because I feel like it's necessary as well):  
**words** =normal words**  
_words _=thought**  
**{words}** =on the phone/communication device  
**_/words/_** =text message  
_\words\ _=loudspeaker announcement**

**Oh [EFF!]ing bloody crap in the Nile sandwich in America on a friendship nyeh of screwed rules while the sun rises for in a few penguin hours as we tell Mokuba to shut up! I forgot the disclaimers! I'll put them here:  
**_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series, or Axis Powers Hetalia, or any of their characters. All rights go to their respective owners and_** blah blah blah...  
Ok done. Whew! That was boringly annoying!**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

_~At America's house~_

England heard a knocking sound of glass and woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to the window to see what it was.

He was shocked to see Bakura in the window. Most of him was shadowed, so England couldn't get a good look at most of him. What was easy to see was his face. When their eyes met, Bakura waved, pointed downwards, and mouthed the word "door". Then he fell out of sight.

England was now fully awake. Why is Bakura here? he wondered. He looked at the clock, which read 7:08. And why so early? Then he remembered what Bakura had said to him yesterday.

_"Well I probably should be getting him back as soon as possible. I'll see you tomorrow, Arthur. Early."_

So this is what he meant. England changed into his normal clothes, quickly brushed his hair back with his hand, and rand downstairs to the front door.

Bakura stood at the front door for about two minutes before he heard it opening. He saw Arthur standing in the doorway with a slightly surprised look on his face. "Bakura?" he whispered. "What are you doing here so early?"

Bakura waved and smiled. "Hello there. The answer to your question is: helping both of us ditch our git-faced companions."

"What? You mean Alfred and Marik?"

"I said 'git-faced', didn't I?"

"How did you get here?" Arthur asked. He looked around, probably trying to spot a vehicle. "And how... You know what, come inside." He moved aside so Bakura could enter.

Bakura nodded and did so. He entered the living room and threw himself on the couch. "So, this is Am- Erm... a nice place that _Alfred_ has."

Why did he say it like that? England wondered. He turned on the lamp on the table next to the couch and got a better look at Bakura. He was wearing what he wore yesterday, but this time he was wearing a black trench coat. And he still had that ring pendant thing with the eye on it hanging around his neck. England had meant to ask about it before, but didn't get the chance to. First thing's first: Bakura was here.

"Nice to see you again, Bakura," England said. "So, how did you find this place? Who told you where Alfred lives? And how did you find the room I was in?"

Bakura waved the questions away. "I'll tell you another time. Maybe later this week. For now let's just get ready to ditch this place. You should start getting ready."

"Hold on, hold on! Slow down, Bakura. You just got here. How's Marik doing with his Mind Crush? He feeling better?"

Bakura sighed in annoyance, but answered the question. "Doing better. I'm hoping he will stay behind, just in case it's still bad."

"Are Mind Crushes really that serious?"

"No. Usually the immediate effects only last a few hours. Six or seven at most. I don't know if Marik is just extremely weak against them or if being on the phone somehow increased the impact. But enough about him..."

"Wait! I want to know something... You and Marik have those golden items. I saw Marik do something with his to an employee name Steve when we were in Wal-Mart two days ago. What's up with that? I sense magic in there..." England had been involuntarily reaching towards the item Bakura wore. It might seem weird, but he could sense a dark and maybe even evil presence in it, one that wasn't British. But England couldn't imagine why that fact was important. Bakura sat up. "This item looks Egyptian. I wonder if..."

Arthur's fingers lightly brushed against the Millenium Ring. Bakura smacked his hand away and drew back. Arthur blinked in surprise. "What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked.

"Sorry about that. A word of advice for you. My Millenium Ring: don't touch. It's very important to me and I don't like anyone messing with it. Ever. I'm not going to explain about it or Marik's Millenium yet at least. I don't trust you that much yet. And don't even think about asking Egypt to tell you."

Arthur sat next to him. "What? Egypt? Why would I ask-"

"Uh... I mean don't ask any of your Egyptian friends about it. I must be still a bit tired." Bakura faked a yawn. "They won't tell you and I don't want them to."

"Oh... kaaay..." Bakura was starting to talk a bit suspiciously. England put the thought aside for the moment. "So what's your big plan for today?"

Bakura smiled. "Glad you asked." He took out the note and the tape.

"Why do you have-"

"Don't ask. We take this note with us to Wal-Mart and tape it to the wall between the two places, along with today's page of your list."

"Not that it matters, but why does it have to be _our_ list on the wall? Why not yours?"

"Because I'm hoping to discourage Marik from going. But if he does, at least him and Alfred will have a list. And I already marked the ones each of us are doing. I won our bet. Don't deny it. Which means I get to pick."

England laughed nervously. "Oh well... I knew this would happen sooner or later. I admit that Marik was much more of a handful than Alfred probably would have been." Then he frowned slightly. "Do I really have to do the next ten? Can I see the list?"

Bakura handed it to him, along with the pen he had brought. He scanned over it, noting which ones had a B and which ones had an E. "We can split these evenly and still do the ones we want."

"Nope. Doesn't work like that. I won the bet, so you do the ones I marked."

"So I guess you'll be doing the cantaloupe one."

"What?!" Bakura looked at the list and saw a B next to number 59. "On second thought... Go ahead and change them..."

"Haha. That's what I thought." England quickly made the changes. "There we go. Now everyone is happy."

Bakura looked at the revised list and saw that Arthur had done a good job with assigning. "Alright. Anyway." He took the list back. "Leave a note for Alfred and simply tell him that you went ahead. We'll be taking Marik's motorcycle. Do you have a spare helmet?"

"Yes, Alfred has a motorcycle and a spare helmet... But how will I pretend to get there? The only working vehicle he has right now is the car which we'll obviously not be taking."

"Will he really notice a thing like that?" Bakura asked him.

England thought about how America might react to that situation. "You're right. He probably won't. So let me see the note..." He read it and noticed Bakura's PS at the bottom. He added his own just because he wanted a question answered. "Alright. This is good. I'll write Alfred a note, get the list, get ready, then we can leave."

"Perfect. I'll wait outside." Bakura took the list and pen back, got up from where he was sitting, and walked out the front door.

England did what he said he was going to do, went down to the garage to grab one of America's helmets, then went back through the house followed him out the front door. On his way out, he glanced at the clock. It was 7:25. America would be waking up probably in half an hour. Time to get going.

He stepped outside and Bakura was waiting there. "So where's the motorcycle?" he asked.

"Down the block. I didn't want to wake anyone up with the motor. Let's get going."

The two walked down the block to where Bakura had parked the motorcycle. Both of them put on their helmets.

"Wait," England said.

Bakura had already mounted the motorcycle. He looked back and England. "What? Did you forget something? I thought you had everything ready."

"I do. I just forgot to eat breakfast. Did you have any?"

"A quick one. But I wouldn't complain if I could get some more food."

"You want to go back quickly and I'll just make something quick for the two of us?"

"Ah!" Bakura shouted. "N-no! Please don't! Just don't!"

England frowned. Was he really that desperate to leave? Or did America say something about his cooking to Bakura two days ago? "Huh? Why not?"

"Uh... Because... That would take to much time!" Bakura said quickly. "Besides, why don't we just stop by some place quickly on the way. It'll be much easier."

Now Bakura was really starting to act suspicious. Why did England get the impression that Bakura knew more than he should?

Again, he brushed that thought aside for the time being. "That's fine with me. You have a place in mind or should I pick?"

"How about a MacDonalds?" Bakura suggested with a smirk."

Arthur gasped loudly. "No bloody way am I going to eat there! You've got to be kidding me!"

"I am," Bakura said simply. "Why the bugger would I go to such a deadly, unhealthy, and disgusting fast food restaurant?"

Arthur sighed and put a hand on his forehead in relief. "Phew! That's a relief! I thought one of my own had gone insane!"

"One of your what?" Bakura had caught that.

"Um... Nothing! Let's go to IHop or something." Arthur quickly mounted the motorcycle behind Bakura.

"Hm... Alright then. Lead me there."

* * *

_~Back at the hotel~_

Marik woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. He hit the snooze button. It was exactly 7:00. He had set it without Bakura knowing so he wouldn't complain about the time or his Mind Crush. And he _had_ remembered!

He yawned and looked over at Bakura's bed. "Hey, Fluffy. Guess what? I totally remembered to ask you about it! Now what is a wanker and what is Avenue Q?" Bakura had hogged the laptop yesterday for some reason and didn't let him look it up. "Bakura?"

Marik heard no response and assumed that Bakura was still sleeping. So he sleepily got up and walked over to the other bed. "Bakura... time to wake up..."

As Marik woke up more and more, he began to notice that Bakura's bed was empty. But why?

"Bakura? Where are you? Here kitty kitty kitty!" He knocked on the bathroom door to see if he was in there. But he wasn't. "Huh. Maybe he just went to breakfast without me. Oh well." Marik saw this as an advantage for some bathroom time. Bakura always complained about how long he took.

* * *

**~Transition~**

* * *

By the time he was out of the bathroom, Bakura still hadn't returned. Maybe he had gone outside to wait for him?

Marik went to grab the next page of the list but couldn't find it. "Where the frig is it?" he asked aloud. "And where the frig is Bakura?"

Then he realized that the list and Bakura were probably in the same place. Maybe he should call his cell?

Marik did just that; he called Bakura's cell.

After a while, his voicemail came on. {"Leave a message. If I care, I'll call back."}

"Bakura. Where the frig are you?" He hung up.

He decided to just go check outside, just in case Bakura had simply decided to go out for an early morning murdering and was just coming back.

As he passed the front desk, he heard the lady there call out to him.

"Mr. Blishtar?"

Marik turned around. "Yes. I am the ever-so-sexy Malik Blishtar. What is it?"

She held out a note to him. "Here. Your friend Florence asked me to give this to you. He left, I believe."

"What?!" Marik exclaimed as he snatched up the note and read it.

._._._._._._._._._._._  
|Marik, I went ahead.  
|Meet me at Wal Mart.  
|I have the list. Kura.

Great. How did Bakura get there? He would just have to take his word for it.

"Thanks and all," he said to the woman there. Just before he walked away he added, "Oh, and you had better not call him Florence to his face or else he will probably stab you in the face. Or stab me in the face."

She smiled. "I know."

"By the way, are any of your employees here named 'Steve' by any chance?"

Somehow sensing the danger in admitting yes, the woman replied, "No. And we never plan to."

"Frigging hotel!" Marik exclaimed. He turned away and headed to have breakfast before following Bakura.

* * *

_~America's house~_

America woke up at exactly 8:00. And he awoke to a piece of paper taped to his face.

"What he hell...?" He grogily removed the paper from his face and read it.

._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
|America, I went ahead.  
|Meet me at Wal Mart.  
|I have the list. England.

Well this was totally unexpected. Or was it?

"So he finally decided to ditch me, huh?" He said aloud. "Well then, I guess I'll just go after him and find him."

America got out of bed, got dressed and stuff, ate a quick breakfast, and got ready to go.

As he was eating, he suddenly thought of something. "Wait a minute..." He looked over to the kitchen wall, where he hung his keys on a set of hooks. The one that usually had the car keys... _Wasn't_ vacant. The car keys were still there. Meaning that England definitely hadn't taken the car.

"Then how did he get there?" America wondered aloud. He quickly finished his breakfast and head out to the garage. His out-of-order motorcycle and his car were both still there. So how was England getting to Wal-Mart?

He stood there for a few minutes trying to understand the situation. England had left, but the car was still here. He had left a note, in his handwriting, that he was going to Wal-Mart. His shoes and jacket were gone. But how did he get there?

After a while, an idea popped into his head. Vehicle...Motorcycle...

Marik.

No... Not Marik.

Bakura.

"So the Brits ditched me," he concluded. "_Niiiiiiiiceeeeeeee_..."

* * *

_~The hotel parking lot~_

Marik stood in front of Ryou's bicycle, looking around for his motorcycle.

It was obvious that either someone had stolen it, or Bakura had stolen it. He knew that it was the latter option because his own helmet was still there, on the handle bars of the bike.

"He finally ditched me," he declared. "That limey kitty actually went ahead and left me here. And he left me with his stupid host's bicycle... How fan-[EFF!]ing-tastic."

_He either left me here_, Marik thought, _because he thought that I was still suffering from Mind Crush, because he finally got tired of me, or because he wanted to actually get a head start. Either way, he is so getting his ass kicked for this._

_"Can I give him a hug?"_

"No! Shut the [EFF!] up in there!"

Marik put on his helmet and seeing as he had no other option, he got on Ryou's bicycle and started biking to Wal-Mart.

* * *

_~On the road to Wal-Mart~_

Marik and Alfred were on their way to Wal-Mart by 8:30. They didn't even notice each other on the road. They were too busy trying to get to Wal-mart and fuming about how their British companions had ditched them.

When they were almost there, America suddenly turned and cut Marik off. _Then_ they noticed each other.

"AH!" Marik shouted as he screeched to a halt. Then he shook off the shock of almost being killed and biked faster to catch up with the jack-ass that had almost run him over.

America would have apologized, but he was still concerned about getting to the store to yell at England.

They didn't recognize each other, even as they both pulled into the parking lot at the same time. America pulled into a spot next to a motorcycle that had two helmets on it. His eyes widened and he gasped when he recognized not only the motorcycle, but also the helmets that were on it. The former was Marik's and the latter was his.

He got out of the car and stared at it just as Marik pulled up next to him.

"Hey you frig-tard! Thanks for almost killing me!"

"Shut the hell up..." Alfred looked at the person who was yelling at them. Their eyes met.

"Marik?"  
"Alfred?"

They stared at each other for a good minute before Marik broke the silence. "Good to see you again. Is Arthur with you again?"

"No, he isn't. By the way, how is your 'Mind Crush' thing?"

Marik put a hand up to the side of his head. "Um... fine. Bakura told you about that?"

"Bakura told Arthur and Arthur told me. Speaking of them... Bakura isn't with you is he?"

"No how did you-?"

America held the note out to Marik, but quickly drew his hand back because it said "America" and "England" on it instead of their human names. "Uh... I got a note from Iggy saying he went ahead. And I have the only working vehicle with me so I assumed that Bakura gave him a ride."

Marik gasped and realized that this was all too true. "Oh my frigging frig! Those frigging British wankers totally ditched us! And Bakura planned the whole thing!"

"How do you know Artie didn't have a hand in it?"

"Trust me. I know." They both sighed. "So now what?"

"I guess we just go to Wal-Mart then."

"Without the lists?"

"They probably left a copy at the door or something."

"Hey you want me to take you back later? I'll keep your bike here."

Marik nodded and rolled the bicycle over to Alfred. "Sure thanks. It's not mine by the way. And wait a minute!" He turned around and finally noticed his motorcycle parked next to Alfred's car. "There it is! I should take this and make _him_ bike all the way back!"

America had quickly secured Marik's bike to the top of his car. "Let's deal with that later and just get to pranking some shoppers!"

"Great idea! Let's go!"

They walked to the Wal-Marts together.

When they got there, they looked around for a list or note. America found one on the wall between the doors of the Wal-Marts. "Found it! Look!"

Marik walked next to him and looked. It was Alfred's copy of the 333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of Wal-Mart and a note on top of it, both taped to the wall. Marik read it aloud.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
|Alfred and Marik,  
|We have decided that for today, we are tired of you two and don't want  
|to do the 333 ways with you. For today, the two of us will do it together  
|in the Wal-Mart on the right, and you two can do it in the Wal-Mart to  
|the left. Try not to do anything too stupid without us to restrain you.  
|Signed, Arthur and Bakura  
|PS: (From Arthur) Why are there 2 Wal-Marts right next to each other  
|anyway? You never told me.  
|PS: (From Bakura) Marik you shouldn't even be here if your Mind Crush  
|is still affecting you.  
|._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.|

"Aw... isn't that nice? Bakura cares about me being Mind Crushed."

"I'm never telling him why!"

"So, let's go and totally ruin everyone's day with this list! Onward my friend, into Wal-Mart!" Marik removed the list from the wall and started walking towards the Wal-Mart on the left. Alfred caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold on!" he said. "My Wal-Marts, my list, I'm in charge."

"No you're not. I have control over some of the employees, so I should be in charge."

"No dude, the hero is. Not you."

"Oh, so you're a hero, eh? I'm a villain. I'll totally kick your ass and win! I hold the list and you do what I say."

America gave him a serious face. "No."

"Oh who cares? Let's just go already."

"Yes. Let's go."

They both walked into Wal-Mart and began doing the next 20 items on the list!

* * *

_~Meanwhile, in the right Wal-Mart with Bakura and England~_

The two Britishmen had gotten there just minutes before their companions did, due to their stop to get food. While America and Marik were arriving and talking, Bakura and England were doing two items.

* * *

...

* * *

**So how did that go? I hope that switching scenes wasn't too confusing. The parts where they're going to Wal-Mart are the easiest for me. **

**The same questions are still up for answering! I need these answered before I start chapter 6. Especially number 2. And maybe number 5.**

**1) What state should this take place in? And what date do you want it to be? It should be in summer. Either June, July, or August.  
2) I need some help. I'm going to ask for two people to be inserts into this. If you are an England or America fangirl _or_ a Bakura or Marik fangirl, then you will be eligible to have me add you as a character into my fanfic. You have to be a fangirl of _one_ of the two in _either_ pair. (I will pick one America or England fangirl and one Marik or Bakura fangirl. Any one is fine, but I prefer an England and a Bakura fangirl (because one little snippet of dialogue involves a Brit-off or at least a mention of one).) If you want to be one of those two, then review saying which you are a fangirl of. The first 5 requests for each will be randomly selected. I will explain what you have to do when I contact you.  
3) I'll need some plot ideas for when I get to the 200's. I have the match-ups and assignments decided for 1-200, now I need ideas for 201-300. You might want to save those ideas for later until you see what I'm doing for the first week, at the end of which #2 will need an answer for.  
4) And also if you want any certain characters to appear there too. But it has to be reasonable. Like not any character that is there just to be there. For example: France being there because he is stalking England or something makes sense, or Bandit Keith because he's American anyway. But Italy being there because he wants some pasta from an American supermarket or Yami being there because he wants to destroy American milkshakes doesn't make sense.  
5) And what should the name of the hotel be?**

**Some previews of what will happen before the 100 mark:  
England gets drunk!  
USUK is very clearly discovered! But not by how you think it will be...  
Robin returns!  
Marik kidnaps Barbie, but America saves her!**

**Number 206 is reserved for America, number 251 is reserved for Marik, and number 261 is reserved for Bakura.**

**See you next (update of this) chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEE~!**


	6. The Brits Ditch Pt2

_**IT IS FINALLY DONE! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**_

* * *

**This is picking up right where the last chapter left off, so right now we're in Wal-Mart.**

**How this is going to work (I will include this recap at the start of every chapter):  
There are 2 Wal-Marts. Each day, two of them go and do their list in one of the stores (exceptions explained later). Each day, a different combination of them goes together in one store. This should make it interesting. Other than those details, it'll probably be pretty much like every other "333 ways to get kicked out" fanfic you've read.  
I made up email addresses for them. But they aren't real so don't try them.  
The list is done in 20's. Every day, they do at most 20 of the things on the list, so the chapters might be a bit long. And it goes in intervals of 5, 10, or 20, depending on who is where and how the chapter goes. And a new thing happens at each 100 mark. I will note which number is being done in the line before they start it. Or I will have them remember their number thing. The items on the list are separated by a double-enter, so it should be easy to tell where each event starts and ends.  
For the most part, it is told from the POV of England or Bakura when not in the store, and by whoever is doing the current item on the list when they are.  
As one pair does a set of items, the other pair is doing the same set at the same time.  
Certain items will either be skipped or done by a Steve (or some other character in certain circumstances). Some of the skipped items will be done in a group of 4 instead of 2. Those items will be saved for when the four of them are in the same store.**

**In the last chapter: The Brits ditched their git-faced-wanker-tosser-idiot companions!  
In this chapter: The Brits and the Idiots- I mean America and Marik- pair up in the two Wal-Marts!**

**Speech key(because I feel like it's necessary as well):  
**words** =normal words**  
_words _=**thought  
**{words}** =on the phone/communication device  
**_/words/_** =text message  
_\words\ _=loudspeaker announcement**

**Oh [EFF!]ing bloody crap in the Nile sandwich in America on a friendship nyeh of screwed rules while the sun rises in a few penguin hours as we tell Mokuba to shut up with a Mind Crush! I forgot the disclaimers! I'll put them here:  
**_I don't own Wal-Mart or K-Mart or any of their trademarks or whatevers...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series, or Axis Powers Hetalia, or any of their characters. All rights go to their respective owners and_** blah blah blah...  
Ok done. Whew! That was boringly annoying!**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

_~In the right Wal-Mart with Bakura and England~_

The two British men had gotten there just minutes before their companions did, due to their stop to get food. While America and Marik were arriving and talking, Bakura and England were doing two items.

.

Bakura was working on 41: Dress up in a trench coat & wear sunglasses. Walk up to someone browsing and say "The rooster is in the nest" Wait for a reply. After they finish talking, hand them a cap gun and whisper "use this wisely."

He already was wearing his trench coat so all he needed were sunglasses and a cap gun. He stole the first from some random person's hair and found the second in the toys section. He tucked his hair under his coat and popped the collar up, a look that only Yami Bakura can get away with. Then he went to find some random person to mess with.

He found a lone shopper with glasses just looking at the books and magazines. He walked up to the person and leaned on the shelves next to him. When the person finally noticed Bakura standing there, he asked, "Do you need something from me?"

Bakura whispered, "The rooster is in the nest."

The other person's face was all like O_o and he said, "Um... what the fuck? This isn't Spy Movie 2 or whatever that thing was. Go away."

Bakura said nothing and took the toy gun out from under his coat. He gave it to the guy and whispered, "Use this wisely. You know what to do." He casually walked away.

The random guy person stared after him like he was a crazy weirdo. "Not a freaking geek. I don't do spy cra..." Then he stopped and considered it. "Oh why the hell not?" He decided to hold on to the gun. Just for the hell of it.

Bakura watched him from the end of the aisle, unseen. He wondered if he should have done some freaky epic Shadow stuff to it like he did with the jar of peanut butter about three chapters ago, but it was too late now. Oh well.

He walked away. On to the next item.

But first...

.

42. Go to the music aisle and start singing horrible karaoke  
To be courteous, England did number 41 now because it involved being as far away as possible from where Bakura would be doing the next two items. He went into the music section and looked through the songs.

He found a karaoke version of a song he actually knew well (because it would be a fail if he picked a song he didn't know and accidentally got all of the lyrics right in an attempt to get them wrong) and liked and managed to put it in the CD player that was used for demos. He put the CD in, hooked up a microphone to it, and started the song.

As the music started up, several people stopped or slowed down to look at him. He pretended that he wasn't doing anything strange and that what he was doing was allowed.

Then he started singing the song, purposely messing up the lyrics and singing off tune at times. After a while, a few others who knew the song started covering their ears or yelling at him that the lyrics were totally wrong. after the first minute of the song, he had successfully driven about 50% of the people in the music aisle away. The next two minutes, there was only 1 person left.

When he was done, he looked around. He smiled in satisfaction at how easy that was and how minimal the results were. He walked away.

.

While walking to find the alarm clocks, Bakura ran into England on his way to the camping department. "Arthur!" He called.

England noticed and ran up to Bakura. "Hey. What happened? How are you doing so far?"

"Just fine. I'd like to let you know that Marik and Alfred are in the other Wal-Mart by now."

"How would you know that?"

Bakura briefly glanced at his Millenium Ring. England didn't notice. "I just do. Don't question it. See you later." He ran off to where the alarm clocks were.

England turned around and watched him go. "Hm..." _Bakura... something about him... _Not only had Bakura been acting and talking suspiciously, but England also sensed a strange ancient mysterious power radiating from him. Especially that pendant...

He continued on his way to do his next item.

.

44. Set all the alarm clocks to go off at ten minute intervals throughout the day  
Bakura had reached the place where all the clocks were. He found dozens of alarm clocks of all different kinds. So beautiful... all of these evil and devilish and audibly despised devices...

Now how to do this? He could do it the boring but easy way, just set them all to go off every ten minutes. Or he could do it the fun and complicated way, set specific ones for different times.

The second one. Definitely.

He had the speed and skill and timing to do it just right. It went in rows. The ones in the back would all go off first, then every ten minutes the row in front of it would go off and keep doing so. Then it wouldn't go off for twenty minutes so people think it's alright. Then they would go off again. After that, they would go off every five minutes. The whole thing would ensure pure chaos in general, annoyance and inconvenience for the pathetic employee who would try to fix them as they would have to get to the ones in the back first not knowing about the ones in the front and the pattern would get more annoying each time, and utterly annoying and irritating for all of the people who would be within earshot of the symphony of alarms and beeps and bells and music.

Bakura was able to do it all in perfect timing, because just when he had finished and replaced the last clock, and employee entered the aisle.

Bakura pretended to be examining one so the employee wouldn't be alerted. He had hidden his trench coat (and ditched the sunglasses) so no one would have that factor to recognize him by. He wouldn't wear it unless the item he was doing required him to.

He walked off, pretending to not be interested in the alarm clocks

.

43. Walk along look at someone giggle at them & say to no one… I know I know… hehehe keep doing it until they give you a weird look & walk off  
To save time, he had set the clocks to go off five minutes after he set them, _then_ follow the ten minute pattern. England knew what time the clocks would go off, so he knew to avoid that section at those times for the sake of his ears.

He was waiting a few aisles away, within earshot of the clocks. He spotted some person and decided to do his next item right now. It was a woman slowly driving her shopping cart down the aisle. He walked next to her, then started following.

She noticed right away. "Um... Can you please give me some space?" she asked quietly and politely.

Bakura side-glanced at her, then giggled quietly. Quiet or not, Bakura giggling is still very creepy and freaky. She leaned a bit away from him. He said quietly, but loud enough to be heard, "No one.. no one...I know I know I know...tee hee hee." (Again, Bakura giggling is very creepyish.)

She gave him a really strange look and quickened her pace, driving away from him.

When she was a few feet away, he stopped walking. He smirked and walked away.

Minute later, the first round of alarm clocks went off. The lady Bakura had creeped out was startled and jumped a bit. Still a bit scarred and scared, she wondered worriedly if this had anything to do with the weird person who bothered her just a minute ago. No... that was ridiculous... Right?

She shook it off and kept shopping.

.

45. Go in to the camping department and enter a tent then tell random customers that they can come in if they bring a pillow from the bedding department  
England had already picked a tent and settled in. He glanced at his watch and noticed the time. He was far away from the aisle, but he still heard alarm clocks faintly going off in the distance, just like Bakura said they would. Not only was it a perfect and irritating prank, but it was also an excellent way to keep track of time.

**(I'm not going to tell when the alarms go off unless its relevant. My sense of timing isn't _that_ good.)**

Someone walked by. They, too, heard the clocks and briefly glanced in that direction. Then he turned back to the stuffs.

"Hey!" England randomly shouted at him. "Wanna come in? It's nice and comfy in here!"

The person stared at him for a moment.

"All you need is a pillow from the bedding department! It'll be fun!"

The shopper just shook his head and continued on his way.

"Okay! Your loss!"

This happened about two more times. The fourth time, the other person shouted hyper-enthusiastic-sarcastic "OKAY SURE!", went to get a pillow, and threw it at England's head. The next one also threw a pillow, this time at the tent, messing it up a bit.

Between invites, England just relaxed in the tent. But now he decided to do something else. He was actually enjoying himself and there wasn't to much chaos around him.

And he hadn't run into that Kira person yet.

Oops! Better not jinx it!

He exited the tent and moved on.

.

Both England and Bakura were happy with the fact that they were enjoying themselves and not wasting time being irritated with someone. They met up in the spot they agreed on to review the list again (Bakura had been holding it), talked for a minute, then split up again.

* * *

_~In the left Wal-Mart with America and Marik~_

By the time Bakura and England had split up again, America and Marik met up again to do a few of them together.

Marik had already set the alarm clocks.

"Ready Marik?"

"Ready. Lead the way to the place!"

.

46. Broadcast K-mart commercials over the intercom  
48. Over the intercom say there is a big sale on all items in electronics department and first 10 people to the check outs gets one item free… & see what happens  
(44. Set all the alarm clocks to go off at ten minute intervals throughout the day)

America led Marik into that place where the intercom thingy is. They walked inside. It was empty. No one was there.

"Isn't it weird that no one is in here trying to stop us?" America asked Marik.

Marik began setting up the thingy stuffs... "Who friggin cares?! Let's do this thing!"

"Kay!"

America took the intercom mic-whatever-thingy and pressed the button to talk.

This was going to happen like some kind of weird radio commercial thing. Guaranteed confusion.

America started off. He made his voice slightly deeper so it would be like there were more than two people talking. Marik would do the same. "That was 'What Makes You My Baby' by Justin Direction! Now for this commercial break!"

46. Broadcast K-mart commercials over the intercom  
He changed back to his regular voice. "It's that time of season again! And it's that month again! So that means its once again time for K-Mart layaways! Save up to 50% on layaways this month only! All K-Mart member shoppers also get $5 off on their next three purchases. Stop by K-Mart today for the best deals ever! There's smart, then there's K-Mart smart."

He paused for a moment.

Marik had set up a little tiny camera system. Not security cameras. He had set up a bunch of those wireless toys that have cameras. They connected to this TV that somehow Marik had figured out how to connect the toys to. So he had a tiny bit of smart in his head after all! Him and America were able to look at the people's reactions to the intercom messages. People were looking around for the nearest speaker with weird looks. Priceless. They high-fived and smiled.

48. Over the intercom say there is a big sale on all items in electronics department and first 10 people to the check outs gets one item free… & see what happens  
Mariks' turn.

America moved over and Marik took the mic. He disguised his voice so that the shoppers (and possible fangirls) wouldn't recognize him. His turn. "Attention shoppers! In order to compete with our dumbass sister store, K-Mart, this Wal-Mart is having a huge sale on all electronics! The first 10 people to check out get one item free! Hurry in now! This sale only lasts today! Get all of your favorite electronic things and games and whatevers on sale. Go there right now!"

On the screen, they saw a rush of several dozen people running to the electronics department to buy 'sale' items and get an item free. They were obviously sorely disappointed afterwords. America and Marik took a minute to laugh and cry and high-five and stuff like that.

Next one... Still Marik's turn.

He changed his voice a bit once more and did his next announcement.

America had already secured this place and helped Marik set up the camera system thingy. At the last possible moment, Marik had done the thing with the alarm clocks, then hurried to the intercom place with America. And they had done it all in less than 10 minutes.

"Attention shoppers," Marik said. "There has been a very expensive piece of jewelry lost in the aisle with the clocks. It is a charm bracelet made of pure gold and has diamonds on it. Someone help the owner find it."

As expected, a group of people about half as big as the one who went to the fake sale ran to the place with the alarm clocks. The moment when everyone arrived there, the alarm clocks went off for the first time. And the effect was obvious. People covered their ears against the deafening noise. People screamed. They cried and trembled and shouted. America and Marik turned off the intercom mic so no one would hear them. Then they laughed like maniacs. This was _very_ entertaining and hilarious.

"Best prank ever!" Marik declared.

"Obviously!" America agreed. "This is fun!"

They kept laughing for about two more minutes before they attempted to calm themselves down. America composed himself to end things off. He turned the intercom back on. "Thank you. Now back to the music!" With unintended perfect timing, a new song started up just as he turned the intercom off again. The two laughed quietly one last time before leaving.

.

The chaos allowed them to do whatever they wanted without being bothered. The alarm clocks had stopped making noise for the moment, but there was still craziness.

"Dude! Best ever!" America said to Marik.

"I know right!" Marik said. "Arthur and Bakura are really missing out. When they hear about all the fun we're having without them, they'll totally be jealous and wish they never ditched us! Ha!"

"Yup..." Then he remembered something on the note they saw. "By the way... What's a Mind Crush?"

"Uhhhh! You really don't wanna know. Best if you don't."

"Why?"

"Because it hurts like hell. You don't wanna know."

"...Okay then. Anyway let's do this fast!"

"Okay! Meet you later!"

The two split up again, with America taking the list.

.

47. Go up to the bagel section with cream cheese all over your face. Then start chanting, "We love bagels! We love bagels!"

America was supposed to be doing number 47, but he forgot. He had the bagels and cream cheese, but instead of putting it on his face, he put it on the bagel and started eating bagels.

He totally forgot about it and when he was out of bagels, he moved on.

.

49. Randomly start putting different size undergarments in peoples carts  
50. Contaminate the entire auto department by sampling all the spray air fresheners

Marik had a basket of random undergarments waiting for him in a hidden location. In all of the chaos, he was able to empty his basket in several people's carts and baskets. He wasn't stopped or noticed once.

He ditched the basket, and reviewed the results on his way to the next item. Some of them noticed and had to walk all the way back to _that_ section to return them.

But there was more to come!

He found the appropriate aisle. He already had another basket hidden, this one full of different spray air fresheners and a clothes pin.

The whole place was deserted, but not for long. He walked slowly through the aisles, spraying a different scent every few feet. Due to the clothes pin, he didn't smell much of it. However... He could smell a _little_ bit of it.

Because this is Marik we're talking about, and because this part lacks a bit of characterization, this is what happened. He actually took off the clothes pin and let the different scents enter his nose. And he actually found some of them interesting. He like. He rummaged through the basket to find one. He held it up. "Totally buying this," he said. And he didn't mean for his vehicle. "Wait a minute... I am an evil mastermind! I don't buy things. I steal them. Like a thief!" _Thief... Spray... Evil... Fanfic..._ Marik realized where this was going. But did he care? According to me, he didn't. "I wonder if they have any that smell like catnip... I'd totally get that for Bakura. Wait a minute..." Then he decided to care. "Shut up with the thiefshipping implications!"

_"No!"_ I randomly said in Marik's head.

"Hmph... Stupid fangirl fanfic author..."

After all of the random thiefshipping implications had left his immediate thoughts and he had finished spraying the department, Marik ditched the basket and headed for the aisle with all of the sprays to see if one smelled like catnip.

.

(sorry. I just had to)  
(anyway let's speed this up a bit)

.

51. Run through the store and jump on random peoples carts singing I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYS NERVES!

Needs no explanation.

Marik jumped into a random person's cart and started singing the song.

The guy stared at him strangely, then took out a camcorder and walked away. Good thing his cart was empty.

"Hey hey hey hey hey!" Marik shouted after him. "Where are you going?! You have to push me or my song will be useless!"

The guy stopped walking, looked over his shoulder, then shrugged. "I'm going to set you up on a blind date with my brother." Then he just kept walking and messing with his camera recorder device thing.

Marik willed himself to refrain from running after the guy and yelling at him, then ran off to find some other cart to ride in.

He finally found an old lady that had terrible eyesight and hearing, jumped into her cart, and started singing really loudly and off tune.

Then she hit him once with her cane, purposely, and glared at him.

Somehow, he took the hint and got out of the cart. He ran away to do something else.

But not just _ANYTHING_ else!

Because his next task wasssssss...!

.

52. Go up to random people and poke them. If they ask you what you're doing or tell you to stop, tell them that you're trying to find out what they ate for dinner last night  
America found a person that he felt would tolerate being poked without getting to angry or violent.

He walked up to this person now and knelt down. He stared at this random guy and stared at his stomach like he knew what he was doing. Then he began poking.

After about the twentieth poke, the person finally noticed. "What are you doing?"

America looked up at him with a serious look on his face. "I'm trying to find out what you had for dinner last night."

"Um... Well stop."

"No." He kept poking.

"What did _you_ have to eat last!?" the guy shouted in irritation.

America though for a moment... "Wait a minute... I had bagels..." Then he remembered. "Oh my gosh! I forgot about number 47!"

"What is-"

"We love bagels we love bagels we love bagels we love bagels!"

"Oh my gosh go away aaaaaahhhhhrrghgu!" The guy just randomly freaked out and ran away from America.

America sat there laughing. "Hahaha... Multitasking...!" Then he got up and walked off to do the next item.

.

THIS WAS IT! Marik was about to do an item he had been looking forward too almost _ALL DAY_! Number 53: Do your American Idol audition in front of the security cameras.

And we _ALL_ know what song he's going to sing!

He walked out of the dressing room wearing what looked like his normal clothes, but was actually a special outfit that changes when you want it to.

And we _ALL_ know what outfits he's going to change into!

He also, WAAAAAAYYYYY prior to this, made a deal with Dartz. The deal was that Dartz would be permitted to use the [EFF!] sound effect only if Marik would be permitted to borrow Dartz's hair-changing abilities. Which is what he was going to use.

And we _ALL_ know what hair he's going to have! (temporarily)

He walked with a music player, and had a karaoke version of a song. He walked to a location he was sure was being watched by at least two cameras at once. He and America had let the security persons back into the security camera place, so everything was ready. He set the music player down...

And we _ALL_ know what music he's going to play!

...and pressed play.

Omg if you haven't guessed by now that he planned to sing Leather Pants, you need to go back to YouTube and fix your lack of YGOTAS fanpersonness. Like seriously. No true YGOTAS fan would have not figured that out.

The music started, and so did Marik. He looked right into the security camera, pointed at it, and began singing and dancing.

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
Oh-oo-wo-oh-wo-oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho  
Let's take his leather pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Let's take his leather pants!  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

Every Lady Gaga fan within earshot and/or eyeshot stopped what they were doing _immediately_ and started staring at/listening to him.

The security guard person watching the security camera screens started staring too.

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
Ha ha Ha ha ha  
Mwuha Ha ha ha  
Da la La la la  
We want his leather pants!

GaGa Rah rah rah  
Na na Fla fla fla  
La la Cha cha cha  
Take off his leather pants!  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

And EVERY Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged fan immediately ran to the sound of the best parody ever.

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
I'm getting ready, my legs have been waxed  
Cause when we get them I am wearing your slacks  
Right on my tush  
Tush tush tush right on my tush  
(Tush tush tush) (Right on my tush)  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

He changed from his regular clothes to his black Lady Gaga outfit, then to that weird one with the weird pink hair, then back to the Lady Gaga outfit. Then back to his normal clothes.

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
Hey!

We want your trousers, your breeches, your chaps  
*back to his normal clothes*  
No, you can't get these pants from shopping at Gap  
Their service sucks  
Sucks sucks sucks it really sucks!  
(Sucks sucks sucks) (It really sucks)  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

For some reason, America knew the lyrics to the song and decided to fill in for Bakura for the rest of the song.

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
You know that we want them  
And you know that we need them  
We want the pants!  
Your leather pants!  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

For the next part, a bunch of random fans jumped in and started playing the parts of Tristan, Tea, Yami, Joey, and Seto.

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
Me and Bakura we will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Me and Bakura we will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Let's take his leather pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Give us the effing pants!

Blah blah Blah blah blah  
Da da Pa pa pa  
Ya ya Mama mia!  
We want those leather pants!  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

No surprise there what outfit he changed into next. Those who noticed the change and cared gasped loudly. Those who noticed the change and cared didn't say anything (but I do believe that one girl fainted with a smile on her face).

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
We don't want vinyl or chinos, or briefs  
I am a criminal and he is a thief  
Cause we're both hot  
Hot hot hot we are quite sexy  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

America jumped in again.  
"Marik, that doesn't rhyme!"

"Shut up! I am Lady GaGa!"

Marik changed back to his normal clothes.

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
I have watched Psycho and I liked Vertigo  
The Birds was ok Ooo! I loved Rear Window  
By Alfred Hitchock  
Cock Cock Cock We love Hitchcock  
(Cock cock cock) We love Hitchcock  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

Some random fat bald guy had jumped in to play the part of Alfred Hitchcock.  
Marik suddenly started wondering how Alfred knew all the words. But whatever. This was the best American Idol audition EVER!

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
You know that we want them  
And you know that we need them  
We want the pants!  
Your leather pants!  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
Me and Bakura We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Me and Bakura We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants

Oh-oh-Whoa-ah-ho Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho  
We want those leather pants!  
No-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah  
Let's steal his leather pants!

Tah tah Mah mah mah  
Bah bah Wah wah wah  
Zah zah Vah vah vah  
Take off his leather pants!

Gah gah Rah rah rah  
Na Na Flah Flah Flah  
La la Cha cha cha  
I like these silly noises  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

The random fat bald guy came back and filled in for Ghost Nappa in this next part.

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
Wear, wear leather baby, work it move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear, wear leather baby, work it move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear wear leather, baby work it move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear wear leather, baby work it

I'm an evil bitch, baby!  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

The fat guy left.

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
We want your pants  
And we want our revenge  
We want your pants  
And we're really just friends  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

Marik's changing hair powers also granted him access to random and unlimited hats, including berets.

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
Je voudrais son pantalon cuir son pantalon  
Why am I speaking French?  
Why am I speaking French?!  
I don't want to be French!  
We want your leather pants!  
Take off your friggin' pants!

Me and Bakura we will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Me and Bakura we will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
We want the freaking pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Let's get his leather pants!  
Let's take his leather pants

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Take off those friggin pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Remove his effing pants!  
Let's take his leather pants  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

Somehow, for the finish, Marik had randomly taken out the FAMOUS LEATHER PANTS! and held them up like he had in the music video. Yup, then still haven't given them back yet. (Secretly, Bakura still wears them. But the Pharoah, the fangirls, and Gap don't know that.)

o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`  
Ha ha Ha ha ha ha  
Mwuha Ha ha ha  
Ga ha Ha ha ha  
We got the leather pants!  
o/` o/` o/` o/` o/`

As the song ended, everyone there who actually liked Lady Gaga and YGOTAS, as well as the security person watching them, started clapping and cheering and stuff. The whole store had dropped what they were doing to watch. The sound was deafening.

America and Marik both took a bow. The Leather Pants mysteriously disappeared back to where Marik had gotten them, and the fangirls/boys went back to whatever they were doing.

When the crowd finally cleared and the craziness died down, Marik and America turned to each other and hi-fived again.

"YEAH!" they both shouted.

"Best song parody ever!" America praised. "You guys are good!"

"Yeah thanks I know! Now let's get on with this list!"

They high-fived again and sped off in different directions.

.

"Alright!" the guy from task 51 said. He closed up his camera and walked away from his hiding place. "YouTube time!"

.

Marik was supposed to do number 54, Get a marker & go over all the barcodes with a line then go purchase your items… the person who is serving you will have to enter all the barcodes in by hand, BUT he is a criminal who doesn't pay for things. So he will not go _PURCHASE_ his items.

THAT WOULD BE _RIDICULOUS_! LOL

Also I plan to do a mega-combination-thing with several similar items later.

.

55. Go up to some of the customers while your carrying a paper bag and say "trick or treat!" and if they don't give you anything, do the sad puppy dog face  
America got a paper bag and started walking around with it.

He did exactly as the list said. He said "TRICK OR TREAT!" to every person he felt like bothering.

But almost everyone had heard of his and Marik's performance, so no one denied him any candy.

Which was kind of disappointing.

Except he had just gotten a lot of free candy.

Which he spent the next five minutes eating.

* * *

_~Back to Bakura and England~_

England and Bakura met up in a pre-determined spot in the store to talk about the last 5 items of the day's tasks. Bakura was already doing number 58 as he wanted, but they were going to debate the other four because they weren't exactly desirable tasks to do.

"I'm not hiding under a pile of clothes. You do this one, Arthur."

"What makes you think I want to be in that position any more than you do?"

"You don't have hair like mine. I have to keep it nice and fluffy for the fangirls so that when the time comes they will be 100% willing to join my army and do whatever I say. Also I'm _waayyy_ too vulnerable to static electricity."

All England could reply was, "Uh... fangirls?"

"You have a few of those yourself, don't you. You probably just don't know it. But enough about that. 56 is yours."

"Fine. But what about 57?"

"_YOU_!"

"Why me?!"

"Because I have a reputation to maintain. One that doesn't involve cuddling with plushies."

"Wha- Alright. But you have no idea why I'm going easy on you!"

"Actually I do. But that's a story for another time. I'll do number 60 if you want me to. Just to show you I can handle it." Bakura smirked.

"Alright alright then. What about number-"

"59? We'll deal with that later. Let's split up now."

"Okay then. Meet you back here later."

"Right."

The two Brits ran off in different directions.

.

56. Hide under a big pile of clothes and throw random objects at people when they walk by

This one wasn't very interesting to watch. It was pretty much uneventful besides a few people getting pissed off and England's hair getting messed up a bit.

He got out of the pile when the coast was clear, and reluctantly trudged off to the next item.

.

57. Get a stuffed animal and go to the front of the store and begin stroking it lovingly, saying "Good girl, good Bessie."

_I'm glad I'm not doing this_ one... Bakura thought._ If Marik was here he would probably start petting me and say that he's petting his kitty plushie or something like that..._

So England went to get a plushie giant cute stuffed animal and took it to the front of Wal-Mart. Then he hugged it tightly and started petting it gently. "Good girl... Good bessie," he said and stuff like that. He got several strange looks which he noticed, so he stopped after five minutes.

When he ditched the stuffed animal (by the way it was a white fluffy kitty cat. but since Marik isn't here, there are no Bakitty comments.) he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Bakura staring and laughing at him. England glared back but by the time he did, Bakura had already disappeared. He shook his head and moved on.

.

Bakura walked to the food court and mumbled to himself. "So this one is easy. Number 58. Walk up to a pizza place and ask for a McChicken. Easy enough. And maybe I'll throw it at someone when I'm done because I swear to Ra I'm not actually eating it. So where is that bloody pizza place. Speaking of food, I'm getting tacos for me and Marik when I leave here. Or maybe now..."

Before he went up to the pizza place, he stopped by a taco place. He ordered a taco. Obviously. Actually two. When the person there told him how much it cost, he gave them a long, hard, threatening stare. After a while, they got scared and intimidated. "Uh..."

"Not paying for my food."

"Uh... Of... Of course. It's totally free! Y-y-you don't have to pay a thing! Hehehe."

Bakura smirked and turned away. "That's what I thought." He walked away.

After finishing his taco, he went to the pizza place there. He looked at the lady there. He walked right up to her and asked. "Hello there, mortal. I request one of those edible heart-attacks that you people call a McChicken. And if you don't give it to me, I shall ravage you with my face. And if that doesn't work, then you will be given an all-expenses-paid trip to the Shadow Realm. Or I will sic my fangirls on you. Or all three. So give me the food now."

The lady knew that she should be terrified, and that being terrified was the smart thing to do. But she wasn't scared one bit. "Dude. It's a pizza place. Even if I cared about what you'd do to me, I couldn't give you any MacDonald's food cuz we don't sell it here. Now go away."

Bakura just smiled evilly at her. "I don't think you understand how serious and deadly I am." He grabber her collar and pulled their faces closer together. She gasped in fear, finally. "I will seriously make sure your soul is tortured for the next millenia if you don't meet my demands." He let her go and slammed his hands on the counter. "Now give me the bloody sandwich!"

She screamed. "OH MY GOD! TAKE THE FrUKing SANDWICH! DON'T KILL ME OMG!" She reached behind the counter and pulled out what seemed to be her lunch. MacDonald's. She took out a McChicken and handed it to him before ducking behind the counter. "Just don't kill me!"

Bakura grinned and took it. Then he walked away, took the sandwich out of the box, then threw it at someone.

He was having _waaaaaaayyyyy_ too much fun with this list._ Is this because I'm doing it with someone that's not Marik? _he wondered to himself as he walked._ Or because I'm just having a good day. No wait... I don't have good days. Only evil, less evil, and eviller days. Maybe it's just that I'm having fun with this portion of the list. Oh, it doesn't even matter. What does matter is that I don't have the random urge to strangle someone right now... Hm... _"I should probably fix that!" he said as he moved on.

.

60. Put blue paint on your hand and when you see someone put your hand on their shirt and point at them and say, "A clue a clue!"  
Bakura stole a bucket of Blue's Clues Blue Paint, surprised that they actually had a color named that.

He took some paint on two of his fingers and rubbed his hands together to spread the blue on his palms. If he was literally going to get his hands dirty, he might as well ruin two people's clothes.

He and England made an announcement earlier that day, while they were having as much fun as Marik and America had been having with the intercom, that would definitely make this more fun.

He found two people within reach of him as he walked. He slapped the first one on the back with his right hand. He turned around and stared at Bakura. "What was that for?"

Bakura smiled at him like he was on Blue's Clues, held up his blue hand, and shouted "A CLUE! A CLUE! ON YOUR BACK!"

"Wha..." He turned around wildly trying to catch a glimpse of the mark Bakura had left. "Why would..."

Bakura turned to the other person, who had turned around to look at the scene. Bakura slapped him in the face with his left hand, leaving a blue hand print there. "A CLUE A CLUE! LOOK YOU HAVE ONE TOO!"

"Why did you randomly slap me!? What is wrong with you!?"

"Tee. Hee. Hee." Bakura said before running away.

As the other guy tried to stare after him, he circled around the back of the aisle. Out of sight, he crept up behind the two victims and shoved them out of the aisle. The first landed on his face, the second on his back. Both handprints were fully visible to anyone who passed. They stared at them.

Bakura ran out of the aisle as well and pointed at the two shoppers on the ground. "LOOK! A CLUE! I FOUND ONE!"

As predicted, a stampede of children who watched Blue's Clues started approaching the two fallen customers.

Bakura remembered the announcement...

_"Attention kids!" England shouted. "Be on the look out for any of Blue's clues! The child who finds all three clues will get a special prize and toy of their choice! Only three in the whole store! So be on the look out!"_

_England turned away from the intercom mic. "Bakura... are you sure about this?" _

_Bakura nodded. "Of course. Not only will it probably severely injure anyone who we decide to put the clues on, but it will also create a diversion if we need one."_

_"Okay. I am surprisingly okay with this. Next message..."_

Yup... Exactly how he had planned it!

The kids tackled and jumped and climbed on the two poor persons who just happened to have the 'Clues' printed on them.

Bakura laughed and walked away, leaving the poor defenseless people to their doom.

.

59. Go to the bathroom with a cantaloupe (hidden) Make grunting noises and drop the cantaloupe in the toilet. Then say "Phew, That's better"

They met back up...

"NO! Arthur I'm absolutely not doing this one!"

"Well neither am I! I don't want to be ridiculed here any more than you do! And there is a greater likelihood of me coming back here, so you do it!"

"Absolutely not!"

"You've been pretty bossy about the assigning of tasks for this portion of the list. My turn to do the assigning!"

"Hey... Batman."

Bakura and England turned their heads to the voice (in Bakura's mind, of the person who actually dared to approach him so casually).

There stood a little boy who looked to be about 10 or so.

"Oh! Hello there again!"

Bakura gave England a confused look. "You know him."

"Bakura, this is Robin. Robin, this is Bakura."

"Hey there, Bakura." He turned to England. "Nice kitty cat you got there."

Said kitty cat lunged at the child, but was held back by England, and snarled, "I am not a bloody kitty! Don't ever call me that again or you won't live to see the next Batman movie."

Instead of feeling threatened, Robin laughed at him.

"Bakura! He's a child! Calm yourself! And don't you see! He can help us!"

"How can he possibly help us?" Bakura asked while still glaring threateningly at Robin.

"With what?" Robin asked.

"The list," England answered.

_~Transitiony!~_

Minutes later, Robin walked out of the bathroom. "Ah... That's much better! Time to eat more food!" He ran off into some random aisle while people who had heard him the moments before stared at him strangely, trying (and failing) to look like they _weren't_ staring.

Robin ran to find England. When he did, they high fived. "Nice work, Robin," England said.

"Anytime Ig. Catch you later!" He ran off.

"Hey wait a minute where did you hear- Ugh nevermind."

* * *

_~Outside of the store~_

England and Bakura walked out.

"Well that was actually enjoyable, Bakura," England said as they stepped outside.

"I agree," Bakura responded as he looked at the wall between the two Wal-Marts. The list and note were gone, meaning America and Marik had made it there successfully. Or maybe just America. "Much better than hanging out with Marik and wanting to strangle him every time he makes a completely idiotic remark. You're actually fun to be around."

England smiled. "Same to you. So now what?"

They started walking back to the motorcycle. "What do you mean?"

"Should we wait for them, or just take off?"

"I'm going to take off. Do you really want to deal with them when they come out? It'll just make it worse if we are found together."

"Personally, I wouldn't mind you being there to back me up. Maybe that ring of yours can do some magic thing to make them forget about it."

"Or you can just do that yourself. Just do one of your wayward fail spells to help us escape. Or we can just escape now and deal with them later."

"Hey! My magic works and is _not_ wayward." He muttered, "Most of the time."

"I heard that," Bakura said with a smirk. He stopped walking. They had reached the motorcycle. But they had also reached...

"Well what are the odds of them parking right next to us?" Bakura said. "Hehe..." He saw Ryou's bicycle tied to the top of America's car. "So we're taking the motorcycle. Get on."

England shrugged and put on his helmet. "So I take it you didn't miss Marik?"

"Yup." Bakura got on the motorcycle.

"Then who is that taco for?"

Bakura looked down at his hand, which held a taco. "Um... for Marik?"

"So... You did miss him?"

Bakura blushed for some reason. "Yes I miss him and I wish he was here and..." Bakura shook it off. "Stop making me say random thiefshipping things!" he shouted at me.

_"Tee hee hee!"_

"Ugh... anyway... And I take it you didn't miss America?"

"Nope. It was nice to not have to deal with him today." LIES YOU TELL, IGGY! LIES YOU TELL! Bakura couldn't tell that England was actually lying very convincingly. "Like I said, I had fun with you. Should we ditch them again tomorrow as well?"

"Of course. Same plan, so make sure you get ready." Bakura motioned for him to mount the motorcycle so they could get going.

He did, and they rode away.

Literally seconds later, Marik and America exited their Wal-Mart.

"Best friggin day evahhhhh!"

"Yeah... I know right! Those Brits are totally gonna be jealous of how much fun we had!"

"Yea..."

"By the way... What's that stuff you stole from there?"

"Oh this?" Marik looked at the bag of stolen items he was holding. "Yeah I stole it. It's mine. All mine."

"NO!" America shouted. "I am the hero and a hero simply can _not_ allow someone to steal something right in front of my face! I order you to replace everything you stole from there immediately!"

"I saw you eating that box of Twinkies and you didn't even take the empty box to the cash register to pay for it! You have no right to call _me_ out on being a thief!"

"Well I-" Well it was true. And he was in a really good mood so..."

"I'll let it go... for now... Anyway! Let's go to the car and see if they're there!"

And when they got there...

"WHERE THE FRIG DID THOSE RA-BE-DAMNED LIMEY [EFF!]TARDS GO WITH MY FRIGGIN MOTORCYCLE?!"

"I guess we were too late... I'll drive you back so you can go yell at your Brit, then I'll head home and yell at mine. Where are you and Bakura staying?"

"Apparently it's called the Brown Hotel*****. You know where that is?"

"Sure... But isn't that place like really expensive? No offense, Marik, but you don't exactly look rich enough to be staying there."

"Three words: Thief, Bribery, and Mind Control."

"That was five words."

"Oh just shut up and let's go."

They both got in the car and America drove to the hotel.

* * *

**~Transitionyyyy~!~**

* * *

_~Somewhere in town...~_

"Bye, Arthur!"

"Bye, Bakura!"

_~Somewhere else in town...~_

"See ya another time, Marik!"

"You too, Alfred!"

All four people waved good bye to their friend, then America and Bakura got back on/into their vehicles and sped away.

_~On the road... In town...~_

By pure chance, they passed each other on the road. America and Bakura both got the red light, but on opposite sides of it. Randomly looking around, they both spotted the other in his vehicle.

"HEY IT'S THAT BAKURA GUY!"

"Oh bugger it's that Alfred guy!"

They held each other's gazes and glared at each other as the light turned green and they passed.

They both continued going to their destinations.

* * *

_~Back at the hotel~_

Bakura pulled into the parking lot and parked the motorcycle in their spot. Ryou's bike was there.

Marik was already back.

_This is very bad for some reason_...

He walked inside the hotel. The receptionist lady called him over. "Mr. Bakura!" It was the smart one that had been there all day and called him 'Bakura'.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes? What do you want."

"Yeah um... Good thing for you that I've been here all day! I gave Mr. Ishtar the note like you said. Also he is already here and he told me to tell you that you'd better yet your pasty-skinned limey feline ass up to the room right now because he's pissed off at you."

He growled at her and mumbled, "Not a bloody kitty..."

"He also told me to tell you that YES YOU ARE A BLOODY KITTY! Oh and one more thing. Earlier he asked if any employees are named Steve. I told him no. Was that a good decision?"

"...Shut the bugger up. And yes."

Bakura stomped past her. She shouted after him, "I'm not going to keep acting as a personal messenger for you two!"

"Shut up!"

He ran to the room.

Marik was waiting in the doorway. His arms were folded and he was pouting sadly and angrily. "Why the frig...?" he said as Bakura walked towards him.

"Marik... I-"

"Shut up!" He stood up straight and started yelling. "Why would you ditch me to be with your new British friend? And why not tell me?! You could have at least called or texted or left a message..."

"I left a note for you at the front desk."

"And you could have warned me! I can tell that you had planned this since yesterday! Why would you do that? Are you finally tired of me? Or am I not British enough for you? Why would you do that!? I planned this whole thing for the two of us to do together because there aren't enough evil opportunities like this. Ever since that other British guy and his awesome American friend showed up, you've kinda been ignoring me and trying to get away from me!" Marik was finally done ranting.

Bakura sighed and stopped three feet away from Marik. "Listen. I just thought that we both needed a break from each other. Alfred and Arthur needed a break from each other as well. And are you really complaining about how I should have called or texted? What are you, my girlfriend?"

"Maybe I am!"

Bakura waited for Marik to correct himself or looked embarrassed, but he didn't. His face was totally serious and it looked like he knew what he had just said. Bakura shook his head and laughed quietly. He smirked and sarcastically said, "Well sorry to hurt your feelings, _honey_." He kept walking towards Marik. As he passed and entered the room, he kissed his hand, gently slapped Marik with that hand, then slipped something into Marik's hand.

Marik froze and his eyes grew wide. He turned around and saw Bakura walking backwards into the room and sticking his tongue out. He looked down at what Bakura had given him.

It was a taco, wrapped in his handwritten page of the list.

Marik held it up happily like it was a trading card. "Holy frig Bakura you bought me a taco this is the best friggin day ever~!"

Bakura sighed in relief that it had gone fairly well. Obviously he shouldn't mention that he planned to do exactly the same thing again tomorrow.

* * *

**_~Meanwhile~..._**

* * *

America pulled up in the driveway. England heard, looked out the window, then ran away from the window. America saw him.

He got out of the car and quickly ran inside. "YO IGGY WHERE THE HELL YOU AT!"

Silence.

He ran to the guest room. The door was open, and it was empty.

Or was it?

America walked straight forward into the room with his arm out. Then he turned sharply to the right and put his outstretched hand on the invisible shoulder of England. "Bugger!" he whispered.

"Found you."

England turned visible again. "I'm sorry America! I am!"

"You two ditched us!" America shouted in a very hurt tone.

"Bakura just randomly stopped by this morning and wanted to go to Wal-Mart with me! It would have been rude not to refuse. And I decided that you would have been better off and had much more fun with Marik than with me. It's nothing personal against you!"

America glared at him, angry and disbelieving. "I don't believe you! I know you were annoyed with me before, so you ditched me to go hang out with him! Same thing happened to Marik. Bakura got tired of him and left him behind. But," he folded his arms and turned away. "At least it was because he was _concerned_ for Marik's health and cared about him."

"Ameri-"

"With you, you're either trying to tell me what to do or calm me down, or you're trying to escape being seen with me or pretending you don't know me!"

"I just don't want you to embarrass yourself..."

"Who's reputation are you really worried about? Mine? Or yours?"

England had been reaching for America's shoulder to turn him around, but stopped at his words. He drew the hand back and though about it. He didn't exactly know the answer to that question himself.

Wait... He did...

"America..."

"What?"

England sighed and walked around so they were facing again. "Think about it. If it was _my_ reputation I cared about, I wouldn't have gone to Wal-Mart with you _or_ Bakura. But I went with Bakura. And I go with you to keep you in line. Because I care."

America looked away and "hmphed".

"Hey! Look at me!" He put a hand under America's chin and made him look up. "You might think that every time you act up in front of the other nations that I worry about how they're going to blame me for how I raised you. But I don't think that. No one does. I raised you right. But you make a fool of yourself. I try to stop that."

America sighed. "I know that. I appreciate everything you do and I really like hanging out with you. Even though you say my food is deadly and you take the fun out of everything... Now that I think about it... I do the same to you, don't I?"

England let go of America's face and laughed. "That you do, Alfred. That you do."

"But... The hero can save himself... You know that, right?"

"I know. Sometimes I forget."

"Well please don't forget ever again!" America suddenly pulled England into a huge, squeezing hug.

"ACK! AL...FRED... OW..."

"Oh sorry Arthur!" he apologized, letting go. "The hero forgot his own strength~!"

"Haha! Sure. You're not mad anymore about us leaving you?"

"Nah! I'm good. Baku is cool with me anyway!"

"Don't ever let him hear you call him that or else he'll probably murder you."

"Advice taken."

"Good."

"K see you laters~! We're going out for dinner! Your choice, my treat!"

He ran out the door.

England sighed in relief. That went fairly well...

But America quickly ran back in. "And I'll see you tomorrow at Wal-Mart, right?"

"Ahehehe... erm... right."

America left again with a smile, not noticing England's nervousness.

It probably would not be a good idea to mention that he and Bakura were planning on doing the same thing all over again tomorrow.

* * *

***Thanks to the reviewer who told me this~! Wuv ya... wuv ya alls~!**

**The bonus chapter will be coming soon! Like really soon! Like within-the-next-24-hours-maybe soon! I already have it written out, I just need to put it here and edit and format it (italics and all that bullcrap). It takes place chronologically just before chapter 5.**

**I ship USUK, but I don't really write it. I had to put a bit in this chapter to make up for some of the others. I hope I did a decent job~!**

**Also that video obviously doesn't really exist. Obviously.**

**The same questions are still up for answering! I already have numbers 1, 2 and 5 answered (not changing the numbers yet) (meaning the fangirls have already been picked out) thanks to my oh-so-epic reviewers who will each get a free jar of peanut butter! Don't worry! I'm not giving you the jelly because I'm pretty sure Bakura Shadow-Realmd those. The peanut butter is totally safe~!**

**3) I'll need some plot ideas for when I get to the 200's. I have the match-ups and assignments decided for 1-200, now I need ideas for 201-300. You might want to save those ideas for later until you see what I'm doing for the first week, at the end of which #2 will need an answer for.  
4) And also if you want any certain characters to appear there too. But it has to be reasonable. Like not any character that is there just to be there. For example: France being there because he is stalking England or something makes sense, or Bandit Keith because he's American anyway. But Italy being there because he wants some pasta from an American supermarket or Yami being there because he wants to destroy American milkshakes doesn't make sense.**

**Guess whaaaaaaaaaaaaat~! **

**BONUS SCENE!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Bakura is randomly surfing YouTube. He notices in his recommended videos something _very_ odd that catches his attention. It is titled "Leather Pants in Wal-Mart".

He looks over his shoulder at Marik who is still pouting about being left behind, glares at him suspiciously for a few seconds, then turns back at the laptop.

He clicks on the video.

It loads...

A person on screen says "Hey! I'm at WAL MART! So to all my fellow YGOTAS fans out there, alla yals know and love Leather Pants, right? Well Imma show yous something TOTALLY EPIC that happened here a few minutes ago. Take a look!"

Bakura braces himself for the worst. And the worst happens. He sees Marik on screen, singing and dancing to Leather Pants with... AMERICA! WHAT?!

About sixty seconds into the song, Bakura stands up abruptly, knocking the chair over very loudly, and slams his hands on the table. Marik looks up, startled by the sound of the chair falling. "What's wrong with you?" Marik asks when he sees that Bakura is very obviously pissed off.

Bakura whips around and glares angrily at Marik. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU PERFORMING LEATHER PANTS WITH ALFRED?!"

"What?!" Marik chooses to wonder about how Bakura knew than first, then worry about why he is upset later. He gets up and walks over to the laptop and looks at the video. "OH EM GEE WHO THE FRIG RECORDED THIS!"

"I don't know. But why?"

"Why does it matter? We had fun, and so did you. What's wrong with that?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with that!" Bakura shouts disbelievingly. Is Marik serious? "First of all, that is _our_ song and I don't appreciate Alfred taking my place in it. Secondly..."

"Why are you mad that he-"

"Shut up! Secondly, now the whole entire Wal-Mart shopper and employee population now knows who you are and will recognize you! This is a major setback!"

"But-"

"Thirdly! There were Yugioh Abridged fans there! Now our fangirls/fanboys know where we are! They know what Wal-Mart we are in and they will probably flock to this place to... I don't even want to think about what they'll do. How could you be so stupid!"

Bakura stomps over to his bed and sits on his bed, pouting in a way that somehow doesn't make him look adorable. Marik frowns deeply. Then he remembers something...

"This is why I left you at home..." Bakura mumbles.

Marik reaches into his bag of stolen stuff. Bakura notices. "M-marik... did you steal all of that stuff?"

"Ayup!"

"Wow... I'm very slightly impressed..."

"Here..." Marik throws him something.

He examines it. It's a bottle of catnip-scented perfume.

Bakura stares at Marik wide-eyed. "Holy **** on a **** sandwich! I instantly forgive you!"

* * *

**lol**

**meanwhile~...**

* * *

England asks America for permission to use the computer, which he is granted.

He logs on to his email for a moment. He notices an email from...

Bakura!

They had exchanged emails earlier in the day.

It reads:

[OH MY RA LOOK WHAT A&M DID EARLIER!]

There is a video link. England trusts Bakura to not send him spam/viruses, so he clicks.

It's a YouTube video titled "Leather Pants in Wal-Mart"

"Oh no... America come here please!"

"Ya dude?"

"Come look at this and _please_ tell me you aren't responsible!"

"Hm?" America walks over to England and watches the video while England cringes and covers his eyes. But when he hears Marik start singing, he opens them and watches.

Then he gasps when America "sings" Bakura's part.

"America you bloody idiot why would you do this?!"

"Calm down, Igs. I didn't know someone was filming."

"But the security cameras! Of course you knew someone was watching!..."

"Relax! I didn't know this was on the internet! No one is going to know it's us."

"What about the people at Wal-Mart who will now be sure to kick us out and make good on the list's name?"

"That won't happen! I promise you that. Nothing and no one, not Wal-Mart employees, not Marik, not Bakura, will ruin our Wal-Mart fun! And besides, didn't you and Bakura do the same exact thing?"

"Yes. But it was only thirty seconds long and we didn't put on a full performance! This is so insane! Why would you...!"

"Sh..." America puts a finger on England's lips to shut him up. "Shush."

"Wh-"

"Cuz I'm tryin' to watch the video!"

England rolls his eyes and leaves the room. America sits in the chair when he leaves and continues watching the video.

* * *

**Some previews of what will happen before the 100 mark:  
England gets drunk!  
USUK is very clearly discovered! But not by how you think it will be...  
Marik kidnaps Barbie, but America saves her!**

**Number 206 is reserved for America, number 251 is reserved for Marik, and number 261 is reserved for Bakura.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEE~!**


	7. Chapter 4,5: Bakura's British Scheme

**Here is the bonus thinggy chapter thing! It takes place before the point in chapter 5 starts. This is the part in which Bakura wakes up early, steals Marik's motorcycle and goes to pick up England at America's house. I will reveal how Bakura knew where it was in chapter 8. But for now, have fun with this little cutscene-bonus-chapter thing.**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Chapter 4.5**

* * *

Bakura heard a noise from under his pillow and woke up. He reached a hand under his pillow and turned his phone alarm off before Marik heard it. He pulled it out and checked the time, squinting at the brightness.

It read 6:00.

Marik would probably wake up at 7 or 8 like he had the past two days, so Bakura knew he had plenty of time.

Being super-sneaky-and-thief-like, Bakura began getting ready to carry out his plan.

.

Ten minutes later he was almost ready. He grabbed the page of the list that had the next twenty items on it, hid the rest of the pages in his drawer, and grabbed a pre-written note from the same drawer. Then he scribbled out another note for Marik, put his keycard in his pocket, and quietly slipped out of the room.

.

Bakura stopped by the front desk. The person there was the same woman who had checked them in the first day. "Excuse me," he said to her. "Could you give this to my friend when you see him?" He handed her the note he had written.

She took it with a polite smile. "Of course I will, Mr. Bakura. Have a nice morning."

"Thanks," he said with a fake, but equally polite, smile. _That's right_, he thought, smiling evilly as he walked away. _You had better call me Bakura or else it won't be a good morning for someone._

He stopped by the dining room for a few minutes to quickly consume a pancake, some bacon, and juice, and then headed off to the parking lot.

.

Bakura stood in front of Ryou's bicycle, which miraculously hadn't been stolen yet despite its lack of security.

His original plan was to take the bike, but there were two things wrong with that. One: he didn't actually want to. He never used it and didn't feel comfortable on it. Two: the bike was a one-person bike and slow. However, Marik's motorcycle...

Bakura smiled as he put his helmet on and moved Marik's helmet to the bike.

His three reasons for doing this were that he didn't want to go with Marik (because he might start petting him again), Marik had been Mind Crushed and might still have a headache, and he was going to pick someone up.

He checked to making sure he had everything with him. He had the page of the list, the note, a pen, the scotch tape, his phone, and his keycard. He was ready.

Bakura mounted and started the motorcycle, took one last look at the hotel, and left the hotel property.

.

Relying on the street signs, his memory, and the Millenium Ring, Bakura carefully navigated the streets of the town as he made his way to his destination.

After about half an hour, Bakura had reached the block that Alfred's house was on. He proceeded halfway between the street corner and the house before stopping so he wouldn't wake anyone in the house with the noise.

He checked the time.

7:01

Right on schedule, then.

He dismounted the motorcycle and removed the helmet, again shaking his head a bit to fix his hair. He made sure he still had everything with him, then he walked the rest of the way to Alfred's house.

.

A minute later, he stood in front of the house, examining it a bit. Then he went around to one side. He looked at the windows and wondered which one was part of the room Arthur was staying in.

Then the Millenium Ring started acting up. He held it up and noticed one of the prongs was pointing towards one of the windows. _Ah, there you are_, he thought. He started to move towards that window when he noticed that another prong was pointing to a different window.

He examined the two of them. Suddenly, the they started pointing towards each other. Then they pointed back at their respected windows. Then they did it again. This happened two more times before they stilled and fell back down.

Bakura smirked. _So, Arthur and Alfred, huh? A bit suprising, but very possible._ He let go of the Ring and it fell back in place. _At least Egypt wasn't the other one. That would be pretty coincidental and imply way too much._

He disregarded the idea for the moment and proceeded to climb up to the first window that had been pointed at.

When he was up, he peered inside the room. Luckily the blinds were open and the curtain wasn't drawn. He scanned the room and saw Arthur sleeping on the bed. The clock next to him read 7:08.

Bakura knocked on the window.

* * *

**There you have it. Imply and infer what you want.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	8. Chapter Filler: The Fast Food Thiefship!

**Hello peoples! **

**I'm not working on 333 right at this moment (working on ****a YGO hang out on Roblox it looks super special awesome!). I have ****stuff and ideas for it written down, but I'm not actually working on ****it at the moment, yet it's not on hiatus (or whatever you call it). But while I was in Wendy's a few weeks ago, I saw this ****employee on his lunch break and I thought "What if a McDonald's ****employee bought food from Wendy's and ate it in Burger King?" It ****reminded me of some of the ridiculous food-place-related items on the list. And then I thought of Justin Bieber doing that ****drive-thru prank he did in a video I once saw. Then I thought of Bakura. So this is what came out ****of my brain!**

**It's a little bonus scene of my own unique idea for item number 334 on ****the 333 ways list (if you want to think of it that way).**

**I made two versions, because I'm just awesome like that. (Also because both were so interestingly awesome that I couldn't decide between one or the other! Version 1 is in Wal-Mart, and Version 2 isn't.) I know that they are _VERY_ similar in some palces, but that's intentional.**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

_**(Version 1)**_

_~Some time... Somewhere... Some day... In Wal-Mart!~_

"Hey Bakura, I'm hungry. Can we go get MacDonald's?"

"No."

Our two evil main characters were walking through Wal-Mart, taking a break and waiting for America and England to meet up with them again.

"Why not?"

"First of all because it's terrible, and second because there aren't any MacDonald's in Wal-Mart."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, Marik. You tell me why."

"You know what would be interesting? If a MacDonald's employee bought some Wendy's on their lunch break and took it into Burger King to eat it."

"Hm... As random and stupid as that sounds, I'd actually be interested in seeing what idiot has the nerve to do something like that."

"Hey, why don't we do that here? It would be totally hilarious! Ooh! And we should try to return it to a different place! That'll be like four different places! Let's do that!"

Bakura sighed. "Well... Fine... As long as I don't have to eat food from any of the places we go to."

* * *

_**(Version 2)**_

_~Some time... okay imma not do this. They're in the hotel room.~_

"Oh god not again..."

"What happened?"

Bakura was on the internets checking his Midknight stuff, and was facepalming about something. Marik walked over to where he sat in front of the laptop. "What happened?" he asked again.

"That bloody Canadian beaver bloke again."

"What?"

"That stupid Justin Bieber guy again. Yet another mention of that fangirl who cut her arm because Justin Bieber is on drugs. Hehehehehe..." Bakura smirked smugly, folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "That's nothing. His fangirls cut themselves when he does drugs? Oh please. My fangirls dismember their own limbs whenever I ask them to, just to make me happy."

Marik was only half listening. He was looking at the label of another tab Bakura had open. "Hey Bakura... I think that's the site I was on when I was cyb-"

Bakura slammed the laptop shut.

"...with Mid k-night..." he finished quietly. "Whatever. Speaking of Justin Bieber, I remember this video of him doing this prank thing with Wendy's or something. He bought something from MacDonald's and then went though the Wendy's drive-thru and tried to return it. It was hilarious!"

"Yes... Very amusing..."

"Hey!" Marik suddenly tapped Bakura's arm excitedly. "That's kinda like some of the stuff on the list we're doing!"

"Oh no... Marik, please tell me you're not going to..."

"Think of a totally unique evil plan thing to do with this? Yes, Bakura! I will! And I know exactly how we're going to do this!"

* * *

.

* * *

**_(Version 1)_**

_~At a pizza place in Wal-Mart~_

A worker at the pizza place was just standing behind the counter, bored.

"Man, why doesn't anything ever happen in this place?"

"Be careful what you ask for," a raspy and accented voice whispered from behind him.

"Aaarhggh!" He was suddenly dragged down behind the counter and out of sight.

He was never seen again.

_**...(Transitiony!)**_

Minutes later, Marik walked out of the pizza place's restroom, wearing the guy's uniform. The name tag said "RICKY". Bakura followed him out of the pizza-food placey-place. "Bakura, why do I have to wear this?"

"Because I already did something like this before and I don't feel like doing it again."

"I also did this before. But not this! This is totally unique and nothing like that!"

"Your evil plan, you execute it."

"Fine!"

"You're just upset because the uniform doesn't show off your midriff."

"Like...word."

* * *

_**(Version 2)**_

Marik and Bakura motorcycled to McDonald's.

Bakura would get the uniform. It would be too much work and not satisfying enough for Marik to find an employee named Steve.

Bakura went inside the restroom and a few seconds later came out again. Just as he exited, the last bit of glow faded from the Millenium Ring.

A few minutes later, a drive through person on his break went to the restroom. Bakura sneakily followed him as far as the door. A few seconds after the employee entered, a scream was heard then suddenly silenced. Bakura then entered the restroom as well.

**...**

Minutes later, Bakura reemerged wearing the guy's uniform. The name tag read "RICKY".

Marik was there waiting for him. "How did you get the uniform, anyway? You never told me how you planned to do it."

Bakura smirked and replied, "Everyone in the Shadow Realm must suffer an eternity in total darkness. And nudity."

"Oooohhh okay. Let's go."

The Shadow Realm faded away from the now-empty men's restroom as Bakura and Marik motorcycled their way to Wendy's.

* * *

.

* * *

_**(Version 1)**_

They went to a taco place. Marik went up and bought a meal.

The person giving it to him didn't even bat an eye at the uniform.

"Is that to stay or to go?"

"To stay."

"K."

When he received his tray, Marik took it and immediately walked out with it.

"Hey I thought you said to stay! Come back here!"

He handed the tray to Bakura to hold for him. He was slightly pouting. "Hmph. Didn't work."

Bakura balanced the tray in one hand and patted Marik's head. "There there," he said unnoticeably sarcastically. "There's still more to the plan."

Mail smacked his hand away. "Don't touch, Fluffy. I can't touch your hair, you can't touch mine." He walked ahead.

"Hmph."

* * *

_**(Version 2)**_

When they got to Wendy's, Bakura got off the motorcycle and followed Marik on foot through the drive through.

Marik pulled up to the speaker thingy. He knocked on it. "Hello?" he asked. "Is this thing on?"

/"Please don't do that, sir,"/ a female voice said.

"What?" Marik couldn't hear her over the motorcycle motor.

/"I said don't do that."/

He could hear her but pretended he couldn't. "WHAT?"

/"SIR PLEASE TURN OFF THE MOTORCYCLE AND DON'T KNOCK ON THE SPEAKER IT HURTS MY EARS!"/

"Oh okay." Ge turned off the motorcycle.

/"Thank you... So welcome to Wendy's may I take your order?"/

"Obviously! Let me think hm... I'd like a big mac and..."

/"Wrong food place. Don't even."/

"Hehehe. Oops. Anyway I want just a burger and a homestyle whatever and large fries and a large frosty. And iced tea."

/"Um okay..."/

"Wait wait wait wait wait this is very important!"

"Yes, what is it?!"

"I would like..." he paused for dramatic effect. "...all of that _TO GO_."

/"...This is a drive-thru. You get it to go anyway. You didn't need to say that."/

"I don't care! I want my food to go!"

/"Ugh... Whatever. Okay just pull up to the window."/

Marik immediately got off the motorcycle and waved Bakura over. Bakura got on and drove up to the pick-up window with Marik following on foot, making sure to stay out of sight.

Several minutes later, a woman with a headset on her head showed up at the window with a large Wendy's bag of food. It was probably the same person who had taken the order because Bakura couldn't see anyone else inside. Her name tag read "SUSAN". She looked at Bakura with a puzzled expression on her face. "Um... Question. Why are you, a McDonald's employee, buying food from here, Wendy's?"

"You got a problem with that?" Bakura asked coldly. "Is there a law against buying food from a place I don't work at?"

"Um..." she said nervously. "No... But I don't know how your boss would rea-"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Um... Ok... And why does your voice sound different? You don't sound like the gentleman who was tapping on the speaker before..."

Bakura laughed at that. "First of all, he's no gentleman. Second, I'm not him. I beat the crap out of him and stole his motorcycle and now I'm going to steal his food."

Her face became neutral, but Bakura could see the fear in her eyes. He liked it. "Erm... I will choose to take that as, 'he was my friend and he got off the motorcycle'."

"Haha... Yeah. Go ahead and tell yourself that."

"Right. Anyway here is your...erm his... Here is the food that was ordered." She reached out and held out the bag to him.

Bakura stared at it like it had a bomb in it. "What the bloody hell is this?!"

"The food that you just ordered..."

"I am pretty sure I asked for my food to _stay_! What, is that headset clamped on too tight or are you just hard of hearing?"

Meanwhile, Marik was hiding underneath the window, covering his mouth with his hand so she wouldn't hear him laughing.

"What are you talking about?! This is a DRIVE THROUGH! You don't order something at a DRIVE _THROUGH_ to stay! You want it to stay, go get it from inside!"

"True. However, I want my order to stay."

"I can't do that for you."

"Um... I'm pretty sure I just said I want my food to stay. If you're smart, which I doubt, then I suggest you meet my demands."

She _was_ smart. She saw the threat in Bakura's words and tone. She'd rather not have any trouble, so she did the smart thing. She nodded and with a sigh, went to change the to-go order into a to-stay order.

"How the hell are you even going to carry this?" she asked as she handed the tray to him.

Marik suddenly stood up and took the tray for Bakura. He turned around and smiled. "Hi again."

She recognized the voice. "Oh there you are. What the hell is this?  
Who are you people?!"

"You still not minding your own business?" Bakura asked. "Just shut up." Marik balanced the tray on the handlebars while Bakura used Shadow Magic to hold it in place. Then Bakura slid back and Marik took his place in front. Bakura winked and Marik waved good-bye and they sped off.

The woman was left with her mouth opened wide. Then she realized that they hadn't paid. She was _sooooo_ fired.

* * *

.

* * *

_**(Version 1)**_

At the last minute, Marik decided that they weren't going to do the third part of it (part one was the uniform, part two was ordering) because he figured no one would give a crap anyway because people are like that. Also most of the people they encounter have the strange instinct to ignore them at first, so no one would pay attention to them.

"Marik, you do realize that there will probably end up being a bit of confusion and/or chaos when someone realizes that not only are you wearing a uniform different from the one of the place we're at, but it will also start something when someone realizes that you don't actually own it. Also someone might notice the body we left behind."

"Why does it sound like you really want me to do this part?"

"Well..."

"And be honest!"

"Honestly... I want to see if anyone found the body yet. And if anyone here is competent enough to notice you don't actually work here."

"Why do I feel like there's-"

"And also I want to see you suffer in that non-revealing outfit! HAHAHAH! Ow."

Marik had smacked Bakura in the back of his head and was now glaring at him. "You stupid bitch..."

"Hate you too..." Bakura mumbled, rubbing the back of his head (which didn't even hurt because his fluffy hair had softened the impact of the blow).

"Wait do you mean hate as in hate or..."

"Shut up and eat your food in there!" He pointed to the ice cream place they were headed to.

"Fine!"

_**...**_

Marik started eating his taco meal.

Bakura suddenly sat across from him and started staring at him. Marik looked up and asked with food still in his mouth, "What do you want?"

Bakura said nothing an pointed at the taco he was eating.

"No." Marik swallowed. "Get your own."

"Please?"

"No. I already bit it. Get your own."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Oh come on! How many times do I actually ask you for something nicely?"

"I don't care."

"That's my line. And I already bit it!"

"Then just break a piece off of the other side!"

"It's a frigging taco. It'll break too much. Look." Marik tried to neatly break off the part he bit, but failed miserably and only broke off a centimeter of taco shell. "See?"

"Please?"

"NO!"

Bakura folded his arms and glared at Marik. _Oh no! _Marik thought._ Not the deadly kitty glare!_ It was Bakura's evil kitty glare. Whenever he used it, Marik was always forced to obey whatever he wanted. He didn't use it often, but when he did it was deadly! Anything was possible! "Erm... okay you can try..." Marik reluctantly handed the taco over.

Bakura then smiled his happy kitty smile for a split second and then smiled triumphantly. "Thank you." _Works every time!_

He took the taco with both hands and tried to bend it. Against all logic, he actually succeeded in splitting the taco exactly down the middle, both halves having a straight edge where he broke it apart.

Bakura handed the half with the bite to Marik, whose eyes had gone wide. "How is that even possible?"

"I'm Bakura." He took a bite. "That's how."

* * *

_**(Version 2)**_

_~Just outside of Burger King~_

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID I DIDN'T HAVE TO EAT ANY FOOD FROM THE PLACES WE WENT TO!"

Marik flinched at Bakura's volume. "I did... but..."

"But what?!"

"I..." Bakura folded his arms and glared at Marik. Oh no! Not the deadly glare! It was Bakura's evil kitty glare. Whenever he used it, Marik was always forced to obey whatever he wanted. He didn't use it often, but when he did it was deadly! Anything was possible! "Okay you don't have to. We'll just go and try to return it."

Bakura then smiled his happy kitty smile for a split second and then smiled triumphantly. "Thank you." _Works every time!_

"But at least drink some of the drink so that it seems legit."

"No bloody way."

"But it's iced tea!"

"So?"

"So... You're like... British and stuff..."

"I'm not British, I'm just gay. Ryou is British. I don't drink iced tea. Neither does Ryou. And regular tea and iced tea aren't the same thing anyway. So no."

"Aw come on, Bakura! Just a sip?"

"Fine." Bakura snatched the drink from Marik's hand and took like half a sip, then handed it back. "There? That good enough for you?"

"Sure. I'll accept that."

_Yeah you had better accept that...tasted awful...never drinking tea or iced tea every again for the rest of my eternal existence..._

* * *

.

* * *

_**(Version 1)**_

When Marik had suffered a bit more in his non-revealing employee uniform while eating his half of the taco, they moved to some other place to try to return the drink.

A burger place.

Marik walked in alone, drink in hand, up to the counter and spoke to a lady there who's name tag read "SUSAN".

"Hello, Susan. Lovely day for a duel, eh?" he said to her.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Oh my bad..." Marik shook his head. "Wrong personality, wrong episode, wrong fanfic, wrong person." He placed the drink on the counter. "I'd like to return this. I want a refund. It tasted terrible. And it tasted like Hawaiian Punch when I asked for coffee."

Susan picked up the drink and took a sip. "Sir... this is iced tea."

"Whatever. Refund!"

"It tastes fine. And..." she turned the cup around. "This isn't even from here. I can't refund this."

"Why not?!" Marik asked, faking confusion. "It totally did come from here! See? It says the name of this place right there."

"All you did was cross off the name of that taco place and write the name of this place over it."

"That may be true, but you can't deny that it says 'The Burgery Place' there. It says it right there in black and white! Well not really white, but you get my point, right?"

"I don't." Susan put the drink down and slid it back over to Marik. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Not without my refill/refund!"

"If you don't leave, I'll have to inform your boss... RICKY..."

"Oh my name isn't Ricky. This isn't my uniform."

"It's not? Then who's is it?"

"It belonged to the person named Ricky that I murdered and stole it from." Bakura had snuck up next to Marik and suddenly popped up. Both Marik and Susan flinched, totally caught off guard.

"OMG BAKURA DON'T DO THAT!"

"Who are you?"

Bakura ignored her question. He took the drink and slammed it on the counter. "I demand that you give my girlfriend a refund!"

"You tell her, honey!" Marik shouted. Then his face went all confused. "Wait what?"

Susan's face had the same confused expression as Marik's. "What? Girlfriend?" She looked Marik up and down, then shrugged. "Seems legit. Anyway..." She turned back to Bakura. "I already said I cannot refund this for either of you. Now will you please leave?"

"Not untill I get a refill." Bakura suddenly opened the drink and dumped it over Susan's head.

She gasped and closed her eyes. Her jaw dropped and her hands dropped to her sides as cold and delicious iced tea rained down on her.

"WHY?" she shouted.

"Emptying it so I can get a refill at the taco place," Bakura answered with an evil smirk. He and Marik high-fived. Marik took the cup.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DESTROY YOU BOTH AND CALL SECURITY ON YOU!"

"Yeah right," Bakura said. He and Marik started walking away.

"You stupid Brit!" Susan said. She growled and balled her hands into two shaking and angry fists. She kept her head down. "You had better hope I don't see your limey ass in a place where I work for a third time, FLORENCE!"

Bakura froze. He heard a few people snicker at the girly name. He slowly turned around to face her. His eyes had blood red glowing flames in them. "What the bugger did you just call me?"

"Florence," Susan replied calmly. She opened her eyes and her body suddenly looked as calm as her voice sounded. She leaned against the counter casually. "You heard me."

Within half a millisecond, Bakura was back at the counter. "Where did you hear that name?" he asked furiously.

"I'm randomly a mind reader."

"What?"

"Yup."

"What do you mean by a 'third' time? Don't you mean 'second'?"

"Don't you recognize me? I was fired from the Wendy's in Version 2, so I found a job at The Burger Place in Version 1. I swear if I get fired again because of you, I am going to kill you."

He grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her really close to hs face. "Only if I don't murder you first," he said in a low and still furious tone.

"Leave now, and I won't start going around Wal-Mart showing everyone the collection of thiefshipping pictures I just looked up on my phone." She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him evilly.

"Hm..." She knew what she was talking about. And Bakura could tell that she was telling the truth. "You got off easy this time, but next time..." He pushed her away violently. She stumbled a few steps and bumped into one of her co-workers. "I'll destroy you immediately, no questions asked." He the flames faded from his eyes. He turned back around and ran out, passing Marik instead of walking with him.

"Hey, Bakura-who-is-not-Florence! Wait up!"

Since the moment Bakura had popped up from next to Marik, everyone had gone silent and had been watching the whole scene. This awkward silence was now very obvious.

Susan noticed this silence most of all. "It's alright everyone!" she said to the other workers and customers. "Go back to whatever you were doing." Everyone hesitated, but they trusted her to protect them from the Evil Brit and his Egyptian Girlfriend, and went back to what they were doing.

Susan sighed in relief and leaned against the co-worker she had bumped into, who's name tag read "JOEY". "Thank's Joey. Wow... You were right about looking up the thiefshipping pictures before. How did you know?"

"I'm a Brooklyn Clairvoyant!" he said in a Brooklyn accent.

"Shut up Joey, you're not from Brooklyn."

"Okay fine," Joey said in a disappointed Queens accent.

* * *

_**(Version 2)**_

_~Inside Burger King~_

They walked into Burger King and headed straight for the front of the line, skipping about five people who tried to voice their complaints and protests, but were completely ignored by the two extremely evil and extremely sexy persons who had just walked in.

Marik still held the tray. He placed it on the counter in front of them. Bakura spoke first. "Excuse me," he said, grabbing the attention of some blond employee who's name tag read "JOEY". Coincidence... "I'm here to return this food because it's not what I ordered. Especially this drink. I ordered coffee, but it tastes like Pepsi."

"(o_O)"

"('_') Well?"

"You two do know that this stuff is from Wendy's, right?" Joey asked in a Brooklyn accent. "And this is Burger King."

"So? I still want to return it and get a refund. Or a refill. One of the two."

With a roll of his eyes, Joey removed the lid of the cup and smelled its contents, then promptly replaced the lid. "Um... This isn't coffee or Pepsi. It's iced tea. Why would you want to return it? Aren't you British?"

"Do you go around singing Brooklyn Rage with a Duel Disk strapped to your arm."

"No."

"Exactly. And I"m not even British. Now give me my bloody refill/refund or else I will murder you at the top of Big Ben by making you eat a poisoned scone!"

"What the hell?"

It was a threat that Bakura had heard Ryou use on him once. Of course, he hadn't taken it seriously and just stabbed him anyway in the arm again. But it was funny to say and make fun of.

"Shut up! Now give me what I asked you for!"

"I'm not allowed or able to! And... I'm wondering how you got a 'to-stay' tray if you took it out to go..."

"That's none of your business, mortal."

Marik slammed his hands on the counter. "I demand that you give my boyfriend the refill/refund he asked for or else I will totally destroy you with the awesome power of my abs!"

"Yeah!" Bakura shouted at Joe. "What he said!" Then his face turned confused. "Wait... WHAT?!" He gave Marik a confused look. Marik paid him no mind.

"WHAT?!" Joey said. He looked between the two evil persons in front of him. "Boyfriend?" He shook his head. "You know what, I don't even care." He looked at both of them alternately. "I am not allowed, or able, to give you a refill or a refund on a drink that there is nothing wrong with and that came from a place other than here."

"But I insist..." Bakura said.

"Shut up and go away!...Florence."

Bakura's eye twitched, then suddenly his eyes were fiery and blood red. He reached over and grabbed the guy in front of him by the collar of his shirt. "_Where did you hear that name_?" he asked in a low and raspy voice.

"One of my co-workers is randomly a mind reader" Joey explained calmly. "Also I am randomly a Brooklyn Future Seer-er-rerer..."

"You're not from Brooklyn."

"Fine," Joey said, his Brooklyn accent now a Staten Island accent. "But yeah..._Florence_."

Bakura violently pushed Joey away so hard that he bumped into the cash register and dragged it down with him. Bakura turned away and started walking out. "Marik, let's go. I don't need to deal with this kind of abuse." As he walked away, the fiery blood red faded back into the original chocolatey (yum yum!) brown color his eyes truly were (Well actually his eyes are grey-violet. Ryou's eyes are brown. But you get the idea).

Marik watched him walk out. The he turned back to Joey, who had recovered and was standing back up. "Do I still get my refill?"

"Sure..." Joey opened up the cup and dumped its contents over Marik. He put the lid back on the cup, threw a handful of pennies from the fallen cash register at Marik, then he smiled triumphantly, and folded his arms. "There. Now the cup is empty so you can refill it. And there's your refund. Now piss off."

Marik just stood there, his eyes closed, mouth wide open, hands at his side balled into fists, and head down. Then he suddenly looked up and opened his eyes, which were now just as fiery as Bakura's had been, but a bright and brilliant shade of red-violet instead of bloody red. "WHAT THE [EFF!]?!" he screamed furiously at Joey, finally using his [EFF!] sound effect for the first time in several chapters! "Do you have any idea what you have just done!? Not only am I now drenched in iced tea which will dry and become sticky soon, but you also ruined my hair and outfit! I am going to murder you should I ever return to this Ra-be-damned fast food establishment! I don't even get this kind of treatment at Mc Donalds! And have you _seen_ the attitude of the people who work there?! It is _nothing_ compared to this!" He indicated his drenched body. "I'm leaving! I don't need to deal with this kind of abuse!" He stormed out furiously, just as Bakura had done moments before. And as with Bakura, the fiery red-violet flames in Marik's eyes faded away and left behind the bright and pretty shade of pure violet they truly were.

Everyone watched, and had been watching for the past five minutes, the scene in front of them silently, and now followed Marik with their eyes as he walked out. When he exited, everyone immediately went back to whatever they were doing before.

**...**

Marik found Bakura waiting for him right next to the door he came out of. "Hey," Marik said to him.

Bakura took one look at the pissed off and soaking wet but still sexy Egyptian in front of him and he instantly forgot his own troubles. He held back a laugh. Well actually, he _tried_ to but failed miserably.

Marik randomly took out the Millenium Rod, hit Bakura in the stomach with it, then put the Rod away and walked away.

"OHMYRA!" Bakura cried out when the hard and metal Millenium weapon made contact. He held his hands up to his stomach and groaned in pain. Then he quickly recovered and raced after Marik. "Hey... Wait up!"

* * *

.

* * *

**_(Version 1)_**

_~Back at that taco place~_

"Um... Bakura..."

"Yes?"

"Did you um... did you really mean it when you called me your girlfriend?"

"Well... I supposed the term 'girl' was accurate enough..."

"Just shut up and answer the question!"

"Do you want me to shut up or answer you?"

"You know what I mean! Answer the freaking question!"

"Hmm..." Marik noticed a _very BARELY _visible blush forming on Bakura's face. "Of course not. Everyone knows that you're not my girlfriend." The blush disappeared and a smirk took its place. "Unless you want to be."

"UAH! NO I DON'T!"

"You're bluuuuuushiiing~!" Bakura sang.

Marik gently touched his cheek to see if he really was. He was. "I am not!"

"You are."

"Shut your face, Bakura!"

"No!"

"Aww, Kura...you ruined it... You're supposed to say 'Kiss my ass, Marik'. That's how it goes."

"Well..." Marik saw the blush return and the smirk went away. "I don't want you to kiss any part of me. You're not my girlfriend. I only said it to mess with that person at The Burger Place. Now shut up and let's go." Bakura stood up and walked out of the taco place.

Marik watched him go.

_Well that's a shame..._

* * *

**_(Version 2)_**

_~In the Burger King parking lot~_

"Um... Marik..."

"Yeah?" Marik asked, still pissed off about being drenched in iced tea.

"Did you... erm... Did were you being serious when you called me your boyfriend?"

Marik scoffed. "'Course not! I'm not gay, remember? It was totally just part of the plan."

Bakura scoffed as well. "You are though, remember? It was totally not part of the plan."

"I'm not!"

Bakura held up the Millenium Ring and activated the gaydar within it. Two of the pointy things pointed at Bakura, one pointed at Marik. "Ahem..." he said, waving it to catch Marik's attention.

Marik rolled his eyes. He reached for the Millenium Rod. "We both know that it also points to Millenium..." He felt for it where it should have been clipped to the belt loops on his pants. But it wasn't there. "What?" He looked behind him to see where it was.

"Looking for this?" Marik turned his attention back to Bakura, who was still holding up the Millenium Ring with one hand and was now holding the Millenium Rod with other hand.

"You thief!"

"Of course I am. Stole it after you hit me with it. But you can clearly see that my Ring is certainly not pointing at you because of the Rod..."

Marik blushed visibly and turned away. "Shut up, Fl...uffy."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Yeah that's what I thought you were going to say." Bakura tapped Marik's arm with the Rod. Marik snatched it from him and put it back where he usually had it.

Marik picked up his pace and kept walking.

"Hey wait..." Bakura picked up his pace as well. "You didn't tell me if you were serious or not. Did you really mean that?"

"I didn't."

Bakura couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

_Well that's a shame... And too bad I don't drink iced tea..._

* * *

**THE END OF THE FUN BONUSY SCENE(S) YAY!**

**LOL I hope you liked it!  
And good news! I should start continuing my work on the next chapter of this! So yeah... Yay.**

**(soory for those people who would rather see something like this but with USUK. I'm a better thiefshipper and a bigger YGOTAS fan. SORRY!)**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEE~!**


	9. The Brits Ditch Again

**Sorry for the wait everyone! This takes long and stuff! And I had forgotten about it for a long while before sailorblaze left a superspecialawesome review and reminded me to keep working on this! But here it is!  
****Some more thiefshipping and USUK for you! (more thief than USUK. I'm sorry! I'm more of a YGO fan girl nowadays. I know. I'm sorry!)**

**I will start making the AN's shorter. This is the last chapter with this information on it.**

**There are 2 Wal-Marts. Each day, two of them go and do their list in one of the stores (exceptions explained later). Each day, a different combination of them goes together in one store. This should make it interesting. Other than those details, it'll probably be pretty much like every other "333 ways to get kicked out" fanfic you've read.  
All items are copy-pasted directly from the list, which I should probably include the link to in the first chapter. I'll go back and do that sometime later, maybe.  
I made up email addresses for them. But they aren't real so don't try them.  
The list is done in 20's. Every day, they do at most 20 of the things on the list, so the chapters might be a bit long. And it goes in intervals of 5, 10, or 20, depending on who is where and how the chapter goes. And a new thing happens at each 100 mark. I will note which number is being done in the line before they start it. Or I will have them remember their number thing. The items on the list are separated by a double-enter, so it should be easy to tell where each event starts and ends.  
For the most part, it is told from the POV of England or Bakura when not in the store, and by whoever is doing the current item on the list when they are.  
Certain items will either be skipped or done by a Steve (or some other character in certain circumstances). Some of the skipped items will be done in a group of 4 instead of 2. Those items will be saved for when the four of them are in the same store.**

**In the last chapter: The Brits ditched their git-faced-wanker-tosser-idiot companions, and each pair teamed up in one of the Wal-Marts!  
In this chapter: The Brits ditch again! Also someone gets Mind Crushed and someone gets drunk! (obvious who gets what)**

**In this chapter, the numbering scheme goes a bit differently. I think it doesn't go in the traditional 5-10 items per linebreak. That's just because I wanted some items to be done by a certain group.**

**Speech key(because I feel like it's necessary as well):  
**words** = normal words**  
_words _= **thought/emphasis  
**{words}** = on the phone/communication device  
**_/words/_** = text message  
**_\words\ _**= loudspeaker announcement**

**Oh [EFF!]ing bloody crap in the Nile sandwich in America on a friendship nyeh of screwed rules while the sun rises in a few penguin hours as we tell Mokuba to shut up with a Mind Crush! I forgot the disclaimers! I'll put them here:  
**_I don't own Wal-Mart or K-Mart or any of their trademarks or whatevers...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, or Axis Powers Hetalia, or any of their characters. All rights go to their respective owners._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

_~On the road to Wal-Mart~_

Remember chapter 4.5? Well someone else does too!

"And that is how I found you," Bakura finished.

"Wow," was the only thing England could think of to respond.

"And now you know. So stop asking me about it."

"Thank you for telling me. So... The thing with the Millenium Ring... Are you absolutely sure it means...?"

"I _know_ it means that! You don't have Millenium Items, so there's only one other thing it could mean. You and Alfred totally love each other. As more than friends. My gaydar proved it."

England was silent. He listened to the sound of the motorcycle's engine running and tried not to think about the fact that Bakura _knew_. "Well! What about you and Marik?! Are you two..?"

"Yup," Bakura interrupted. "We are both madly in love and every single one of our fangirls know it."

"...Seriously?"

"Yup."

"For real, you're admitting it?"

"Sure I am. We are totally in love. I just haven't asked him out yet. Maybe if we catch them on the way out of Wal-Mart."

Bakura's even, emotionless, and flat tone of voice made England suspect that he was being sarcastic. Or not. He really couldn't tell. The fact that England couldn't see his face didn't help. But what really caught his attention was the fact that Bakura's pendant had powers to find and identify gay people. Kinda strange. But believable. He wouldn't doubt Bakura because one too many times people had doubted and been skeptical of _his_ magic. So he could relate.

But it didn't matter for now. They had arrived at the Wal-Mart parking lot.

* * *

_~At the hotel~  
~Just half an hour after Bakura had left...~_

Marik woke up with a note tapped to his face.

It only said three words:

WENT  
AHEAD  
AGAIN

Marik instantly woke up completely and crumpled the note. He threw it at the wall. "I am _so_ going to kick his limey ass later."

* * *

_~And just five minutes after Bakura and England had left...~  
__~At America's house~_

America woke up with the exact same note taped to his forehead.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!"

America quickly got ready to go, and raced to Wal-Mart.

In his haste, America had put the note back on his forehead and forgotten to take it off.

* * *

_~Present time~  
~At Wal-Mart~_

Once again, Marik, America, and the Brits had parked right next to each other. And once again, Bakura and England had arrived only minutes before America and Marik.

America and Marik found another note in the same place that yesterday's note had been. The list was there again, just like it had been yesterday. The note read:

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._.  
|Marik and Alfred,  
|We did it again. This time, let's switch  
|buildings. Have fun!  
|Signed: Bakura & Arthur  
|._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._|

"Those [EFF!]ing limey bastards..."

"Tony could not have said it better himself..."

"By the way, you have a note taped to your face."

America finally took the note off. "Oh thanks."

"You're welcome. Now...!" Marik pointed dramatically at the door to the other Wal-Mart. "Let us go out-prank them! Into the store!"

America mimicked his pose in his own hero-like way. "Into Wal-Mart!"

The two of them went into Wal-Mart(s) and went right to work with this super-special-awesome-prank-thing-adventure!

* * *

_~With The Brits!~_

61. Go to the clerk and tell them u lost your son and if they can call his name over the speaker! When they ask you his name make up a ridiculous name  
_This one is a tribute to Marik's stupidity!_ Bakura thought as he walked up to a clerk, who was sitting behind the counter at customer assistance, had an intercom mic next to her, was wearing glasses, and reading some sort of magazine-looking thing, with a piece of paper in his hands. He had written down a name on it.

"You there! Person with the intercom mic!"

The lady jumped and frantically put her magazine behind her back. "I was _not_ reading yaoi, sir!" she said before she got a good look at Bakura and realized she _didn't_ know him. "Oh, sorry there! May I help you!?"

He raised an eyebrow at the yaoi comment, but then smirked. Then his face turned panicked. "I lost my son! Call for him on the loudspeaker!"

"Oh my gosh! What's his name!?" She prepared to press the button to turn on the mic. "What is his age and what is he wearing? And what is your last name?"

"Here!" Bakura shoved the slip of paper into her face.

She took it and held it at arm's length. "Uh...sir...this is a _girl's_ name."

"SHUT UP AND DO IT BEFORE I HAVE A PANIC ATTACK!"

He didn't look, to her, like the fatherly type or even remotely like the caring type, but she still wasted no time in turning on the intercom mic and shouting her message into it.

"I'm looking for a son in the store! He's wearing a black and yellow stripped shirt!"

All around the store, people who cared about children stopped to listen to the message.

_\The boy's name is Ivana Pea and he is six to nine years old...\_

Bakura held back a snicker behind his hands...

"...That's Ivana, spelled I-V-A-N-A, Pea, spelled P-E-A. I repeat, looking for a young boy, who is six to nine years old, wearing a black and yellow stripped shirt, who is named Ivana, spelled I-V-A-N-A, Pea, spelled P-E-A. If you find this child, bring him to the front. Thank you."

Bakura's jaw dropped. She had managed to make the announcement and ruin it by spelling the name out! Now it wasn't even funny anymore!

She droped the mic and turns it off. "Hey...what's up with your face?"

"Shut up!" He started to walk away.

"Oh wait! What's your name?! I need to tell people the parent's name."

"Florence Bakura," Bakura replied absent-mindedly. "But don't you dare say that over the loudspeaker..."

The lady burst out laughing. "Are you serious?! That's a ridiculous name for a boy! Who names a boy Florence?! Ha!"

Bakura blushed and turned back to her. "Yes. I know. I hate the name. Now forget you ever heard it and I will spare your soul..."

She didn't listen. Instead, she reached for the mic again and turned it on. "Ahah! And by the way, the boy's father's name is F-aaack!"

Bakura held his hand over her mouth and was now holding her in a headlock. He activated the Millenium Ring and a moment later she felt the five points poking, but not hurting, her back. It was a warning. "Forget you ever heard that name. You ruined the fun, so you don't get to remember it." The Millenium Ring glowed and the lady felt her memory slipping away from her mind.

She blacked out and Bakura let her limp body fall to the floor.

Bakura chuckled evilly. Then he turned his gaze to the magazine she had been reading. The cover read LIFE, but Bakura could clearly see a comic book tucked inside it, the way a child who didn't want to study would hide their magazine behind their textbook to fool their parents. He picked it up, leaving the magazine behind. He looked at the cover and read the title.

"She _was_ reading yaoi..." he mumbled. "Oh and this is the one Marik was looking for. Might as well..."

He tucked it into an inner pocket of his trench coat (wait...when did he start wearing his trench coat?! where did that come from!?) and then walked away.

.

62. Leave cryptic messages on the typewriters

Bakura knew exactly what he wanted to put on the typewriters. A bit of advertising... And a warning. To the world.

By the time he was done, every single typewriter in the store said something along the lines of "Zorc the Dark One will come and damn you all eternally to the Shadow Realm and devour your souls one by one". It varied from typewriter to typewriter. One one, though, he wrote some spam-troll-ish message: "Bring back Zorc & Pals!" Hey, a villain can hope, can't he?

Guaranteed to both freak people out and get some loyalty points for himself.

He left the aisle and came back a few minutes later to see some old lady staring at the typewriters and mumbling about the end of the world.

He laughed at her and ran away.

.

63. While humming the theme to Mission Impossible while wearing all black, knock over all of the cans  
Bakura was a bit confused about his next task because there were a lot of them that were repetitive. He had the list so he checked it as he walked off.

"Blah blah blah..." he murmured. "Blah wearing black... Mission... I did this already... Cans... Oh okay."

He got his trench coat from out of nowhere once again and put it on. Then he tucked in his hair, buttoned it up (I didn't even know it had buttons), and headed off for the food aisles to find the cans. He found the song again on his phone so he wouldn't have to hum it. He played it as he ran next to the shelves with his hand out, knocking them off as he passed, and he ignored everything else.

He thought he was done, but then he found a display with stacked cans on a table. He smiled wide and took one of those short cans of tuna from the floor. He stood several feet away from the stack and aimed carefully. Then he tossed the can at one of the bottom corner cans like a frisbee. Because Bakura is epic and awesome, he aimed right and the tuna can hit the can he aimed for. The can was knocked out of place and the other cans in the stack above it fell off the table.

He smiled contentedly and walked back through the mess of cans, watching people trip and try to maneuver over the cans and taking off his trench coat as he walked. He laughed internally at every single one of them.

Then the trench coat randomly disappeared and he moved on.

.

66. Take a friend with you and a younger child and start arguing over who gets custody then have the child run away and out of the store and yell CILLY COME BACK!  
England and Bakura had met up to discuss what they were doing, if anything at all, for number 66.

And just their luck, guess who walked by!

"Hey it's the albino kitty evil guy!" Robin said as he walked by. He let go of the shopping cart, leaving his mother to push it away, unaware that her son was talking to a British evil spirit and a British country personification.

England turned to his "Batman cosplayer friend", as Bakura had jokingly called him, and smiled. "Well look who it is! Hey, Bakura! Maybe he can help us?"

Bakura eyed the child uncertainly, still a bit pissed off at how Robin had talked to him yesterday. "Hmph. Maybe."

"What do you two need this time?" Robin asked cheerfully.

Bakura was about to make a rude remark that probably would have hurt Robin's feelings, so England put a hand up to stop him. "Let me, Bakura." He turned to Robin. "We need you to be Cilly."

Robin smiled. "I can do that."

**~Transitiony!~**

~Minutes later...~

"ROBIN GARDENIA WHERE ARE YOU!?" Robin's mother shouted. She had finally noticed that he was gone.

Suddenly, she noticed her son between two British(and gay)-looking men who were arguing with each other.

"He has my eyes!" Bakura shouted. (Robin had reddish brown eyes but close enough.)

"Well he has my hair!" England shot back.

"No he doesn't!"

"Well he certainly doesn't have yours! I'm glad!"

Bakura gasped dramatically. "You did _not_ just say that!"

"I did!"

"I hate you! _This_ is why I don't want him staying with you! You're just so rude and..."

"I'm better than you! You're evil! I get custody. That's final."

"Final my arse! You don't know anything about him! He'll be totally awkward living with you!"

"Why do you always carry on after everything is done! You do this with everything, not just arguing!"

"WAAHHHHH! WHY ARE YOU TWO ALWAYS ARGUING!" Robin cried. He fakes some tears and ran away.

"WAIT CILLY!" Bakura and England shouted, their arms outstretched. "COME BACK!"

Robin shouted tearfully as he ran away, "Why can't you two just kiss and make up like you always do-_oof_!" He had bumped into someone.

His mother.

"ROBIN!" she yelled angrily. "What are you doing with those people! You had me worried sick! I'm done shopping. We're going home!"

The woman grabbed Robin's hand and started dragging him away.

Robin looked at England with a frown and pleading eyes that said "i want to stay and have fun with you people!"

England returned that look with one that hopefully said "no. you have to go home now. maybe another time."

Robin seemed to understand, and nodded. He waved them good-bye.

England waved back and smiled.

* * *

_~Back with America and Marik~_

"Number 67..." Marik repeated aloud. "Climb up a ladder and try doing a King Kong thing...Well how the frig am I supposed to manage that?"

"Uh... Excuse me? Egyptian guy."

Marik looked up and found a teenage girl in his path, staring at him. She had long, wavy, scarlet hair, and had her hands on her hips. "What the frig do you want?" Marik asked.

"Hi. I'm Lilly." She looked Marik up and down. "Yup. I heard you want to do a King Kong thing. You're sexy. I want to be the girl."

Marik took a step back. "What?! You aren't one of my fangirls, are you?!"

"El Oh El. No. Baku. Don't tell him though. _Marik_. Yes, I know who you are. Be glad I'm not Kimiko. She actually likes both of you."

Marik took two more steps back. "GAH! Who are you?! And who the frig is Kimiko?"

"We are two of Aquailita's three fangirl OCs. Yes, she actually has OCs. Can you believe? Anyway, Marik, do the King Kong thing with me. You're sexy. I'm not going to lie I want to be in your arms screaming."

Marik blinked a few times. "Uh..." _What the frig should I do?!_ Marik thought frantically. _This is convenient, but I don't want to touch a FANGIRL! And not Bakura's he'd murder me if he found out! But I haven't watched the movie and she probably has. But then again, she's _Aquailita's_ OC and I don't really like her that much. Again, Bakura would hate me if I agreed to... Wait a minute! Who cares what Bakura thinks?! I'm supposed to be here _away_ from that limey bitchy kitty and having fun with Alfred! _

"I accept!"

**~Transition~**

Lilly's face was sparkling. She was smiling wide as Marik did a King Kong thing. People were staring at them like Marik was an insane weirdo.

Marik froze when Lilly wrapped her arms and legs around him. "HEY! No hugging! I thought you weren't my fangirl."

She looked up at him. "I'm not. You're sexy and I'm a teenage girl. I feel compelled to feel you up because you're just sexy, not because you're Marik freaking Ishtar..."

"MARIK FREAKING ISHTAR?!"

They looked down at the bottom of the ladder to see a black-haired girl staring at Marik with wide adoring eyes and a fangirly smile plastered on her face.

"OMG KIMIKO!" Lilly shouted. She struggled free of Marik's arms and glomped her fellow fangirl OC. She pinned Kimiko to the ground and looked up at Marik. "RUN MARIK! RUN! I'LL TAKE HER OUT OF THE STORE AS SOON AS I CAN! JUST RUN!"

Marik needed no further encouragement. He slid down the ladder and ran as fast as he could away from the fangirls.

.

68. Run through the make-up department and yell, "There's a dead body in aisle 3!"  
Marik quickly found the make-up department and looked around. There were several people walking around and looking at stuff. Plenty of people to make a scene with.

And no Kimiko or Lilly.

He took a deep breath and readied himself. Then he began running through the department, arms stretched out wide and taking up most of the space between the shelves, and screamed very loudly. "Oh em gee there's a dead body in aisle three everyone go look someone died and they're bleeding and it's aisle three and oh my ra how could this have happened!"

Everyone he passed either looked at him like he was crazy or actually believed him and became alarmed. Those people would either end up going to investigate or avoid aisle three for the rest of their time at Wal-Mart. Some people ran out to go check.

By the time he had gone through the whole department and made everyone hear him, he was feeling very pleased with himself. He left the department and looked at his hands. As he had been running, he had managed to snatch up at least 10 different make-up items as he passed without anyone noticing.

He couldn't help but think, _Bakura would be impressed. Who said I wasn't as good a thief as him?_ He smirked and stuffed the items in his pocket._ I should so totally show off to him later._

He was about to leave when he remembered another task he would have to do later. Might as well get the stuff for it now.

He ran back through the department yelling, "Oh em gee why are you people not going to see the dead body in aisle three?!" He picked up some more stuff for later and then went on his way.

.

72. Walk up to someone act like you can read their mind & say... sir or madam... don't think that.  
Marik didn't have the power of Mind Reading, but he did have the power of Mind CONTROL!

He was going to have fun with this one.

Took out the Millenium Rod and started searching for a weak-minded-looking person to torment.

He found a man with short blonde hair dressed in black pants and a plain red hoodie. He was alone in the aisle, looking at some items on a shelf. Marik smiled evilly and walked up to him. He stood behind the person and waited a few seconds. As soon as he reached out a hand to grab something off of a shelf, Marik spoke up. "Stop that. Don't think that."

The man blinked and turned to him. "Uh... what?" he said in a quiet and shy voice. His wide blue eyes stared at Marik with uncertainty.

"You heard me. Don't think that."

The man continued to blink rapidly at him, trying to understand what this effeminately-dressed guy was talking about. "Are you...saying that...you can...read my mind?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Marik replied plainly. "And I don't like the way you're thinking so I command you to stop it. Think about something else."

"Wha? How are you... reading my mind?"

Marik held up the Millenium Rod to the man. "This. It allows me to look into the deepest and darkest and coldest parts of your mind and read every single thought that lies there. And I just happened to see something I didn't like."

The man started to look a bit scared. "But... I didn't mean..."

"Silence, MIND SLAVE! I command you to shut the frig up. Now stare into the eye of my Rod and succumb to its will!" Marik activated the Millenium Rod and tried to take control of the guy's mind. It glowed brightly. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Matthew..." he muttered.

This would be a challenge. But this man seemed weak-minded enough so it might just actually work for once. Maybe Steve was in his middle or last name?

It seemed to be working. Matthew's legs trembled untill they collapsed and he fell to his knees. "Please spare me, Master Marik."

That was a good sign. He knew Marik's name even though Marik never told him. Meaning that the Rod had made contact with his mind.

"Perhaps I will. If you do not resist what is about to happen to you! Now obey my Rod, Matthew!"

"ARGH!" Matthew's eyes suddenly went wide and blank and he fell forward.

Marik let the Rod's glow fade a bit. He lowered his arm and stared at the guy on the floor in front of him. "Hello? Mind Slave, are you alive? And do you have 'Steve' anywhere in your name?"

Matthew got to his feet and stood up straight. His eyes were still sort of blankish and he stared straight ahead blankly. "Yes, Master Marik. I am alive. And no, Master Marik. I do not have 'Steve' anywhere in my name."

Marik smiled wide and his eyes lit up. "HOLY FRIGGING EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS! I JUST MADE A NON-STEVE BECOME MY MINDSLAVE! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! WAIT UNTIL BAKURA HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

"Mmhmm..."

"I just hope that the other Steves won't bully him for being different," Marik mumbled. "Like all of society did to Ryou. Poor British boy... Matthew, you aren't British, are you?"

"No. I'm... erm... French..." he said a bit shyly and nervously.

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Because... I... just...did..."

"Well now, Matthew the French Person, have a nice day! And also, make it a point to learn how to play Duel Monsters. If you can manage that."

Matthew nodded.

"I shall be on my way, Matthew the French Steve. Be sure to come to Wal-Mart tomorrow as well. I may need you."

Matthew nodded again.

"Good. Bye now."

Marik walked away, leaving Matthew to do whatever.

.

74. Put make up all over your face so it looks like a 2 year old did it and then say, "She's horrible at giving make-overs!" and point to a random woman.  
Marik took the extra make-up stuff he had stolen earlier and found a mirror. He began putting it on terribly and making it look bad on purpose. But he knew what he was doing. Kinda like those artists whose work is just a bunch of splatters and lines on a canvas, but they actually had a plan and did each splatter and line on purpose.

So his face looked beautify terrible. Then he went to find a group of people with a random woman on the side. He found such a group. There was one woman with brown hair in a ponytail looking at one set of items and a few more people a few feet away all looking at another shelf.

He ran between the group and the woman and shouted "Oh my gosh look at my frigging face!" to get their attention.

The group turned to him and their eyes widened, their jaws dropped, and a few of them gasped.

Marik pointed at his face and then at the woman. He turned to look at her as he said, "She did this to me! She's terrible at doing makeovers. Blame her!"

The woman turned to glance at the scene behind her and immediately turned away when she noticed some person with make-up all over his face being an idiot.

But Marik recognized her face before she recognized his.

Kira.

She had told Arthur her name, Arthur had had passed it on to Bakura and Alfred, and they had both told Marik. So he knew.

He quickly turned away and ran before she noticed him again.

The moment she had turned away, Kira's suddenly mind began racing. The voice and, even through all that make-up, the face both seemed familiar to her. She had a feeling she knew who it was...

She did a double take and whipped around. All she saw was him running away as fast as he could. Although his back was to her, she recognized his stupid purple hoodie and his sandy blonde hair which looked really girly and needed to be cut. She knew who he was.

And thanks to the Limey Magician, now she knew his name.

Marik.

She growled and involuntarily took two steps towards him. Then she composed herself and visibly calmed down.

Then one of the people in the group a few feet away from her walked up to her and asked, "Is that true? Did you really?"

"Wh... NO!"

"You seem to be a person who might want to do that to him. For some reason it looks like he knew you. Revenge maybe?"

Kira stared wide-eyed at the random person, then where Marik had run off to. "Hmph..." she said. "Yeah revenge sure whatever now leave me alone!" She stomped away.

Before, she had only been after him to finish that duel, fairly and honestly and not grudgingly, they had started and possibly challenge him to one of her own. But now he had crossed the line. He had almost humiliated her and had accused her of something stupid in front of total strangers. Now she was pissed off. And he had just doubled her will to find him and have revenge. And a rematch.

.

75. Go up to random people and ask them if they will be your friends then link arms and start singing the friends theme song  
America was doing this one. This one should go well. The only people he would have to deal with are the ones who wouldn't mind.

Time to make some random friends!

America ran around Wal-Mart with a cheerful and friendly smile and attitude, asking people to be his friend. "Hey wanna be my friend?!" he asked some random guy.

"Sure! Okay! You seem nice!"

"Yeah let's go find more friends!"

He picked up several people.

"Meh okay," said one person who looked bored and lonely.  
"No." But she went with him anyway.  
"Yeah! Friendship!"  
"Wow so many people! Okay!"

This went on for a little while more until America had about twenty followers.

"Okay guys!" America shouted to his new friends. He had led them to a spacious area of the store. Everyone listened. "To celebrate our super cool out of nowhere friendship, we're going to sing the Friends theme song! Who's with me!"

Several of then cheered or raised their hands or both. Some of them admitted that they didn't know the song or the show.

"Doesn't matter! Neither do I! Someone lead us in it!"

One fan of the show announced he would do it. "Ready everyone?"

"Ready!"

"Everyone link arms!" America announced.

They all linked arms in a giant 20-something person circle.

After the Friends fans counted down from three, those who knew the melody started humming it. Those who knew the lyrics soon started singing it. Everyone else either provided random background humming or just remained silent and smiling. As they sang, the circle occasionally rotated in one direction or another, and a few people kicked their legs in time to the music.

Just before the singing started, Marik randomly passed by and decided to join the circle.

The singing started.

But before they could sing the next line, a voice rang out and made everyone stop what they were doing immediately.

"KILL THE MUSIC AND STOP THE FRIENDS SONG!"

Everyone halted and turned to the voice. It came from somewhere outside the circle across from America and Marik.

The circle broke and a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes walked in.

"Who is that?" America asked.

"What the frig is Téa doing here?!" Marik exclaimed.

Téa looked around the circle, scrutinizing every single person, as she made her way to the center. "This is makes me very disappoint!" she cried. "This is one of the worst excuses for a friendship celebration I have ever seen!"

"Téa!" Marik shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm?" Téa turned to him and her face lit up when she recognized him. "OH Malik!" She ran over to him. "Hello there future husband who is the enemy of my future sex slave. Nice to see you again. Not! What is your evil friendship-hating ass doing in a friendship circle?"

"None of your business!" Marik replied. "What are you doing here?! Other characters aren't supposed to show up for a few more chapters!"

"As a fanfic writer and character, I have the random ability to go into other fanfics whenever I want!"

"... Uh what?"

"I came because I sensed an improper and poorly planned friendship celebration going on!" She turned away from him and addressed the rest of the circle, who by now had all unlinked their arms. "This is terrible! None of you know how to do this right! Everyone fall out off the circle!"

The authority and wisdom in her voice was so obvious that everyone instantly obeyed. They fell out of the circle.

"Everyone who knows the lyrics, get into one group. Those who only know the melody, get into another. Those making background noise, another group. The people leading the song, stay together. Everyone else scatter yourselves around and pretend to know what you are doing!"

Everyone did as they were told. Even Marik and America.

When everyone was in place, she stood in the center of it all. She clapped her hands and pointed at a group. They started singing the melody.

This continued on until the singing started.

America and Marik found that they suddenly knew the words to the song.

Téa conducted everything and joined in as well.

She had them do different things like: hold hands in circles and walk forward and back in and out of the center. They held up their right hands to a partner's right hand (or left hand to left hand) and turned clockwise (counter clockwise for left hands). Basically it was all kinds of strange and interesting dances as the music played and people sang.

With Téa, known as the Friendship Whore, leading it all.

(I don't feel like putting lyrics here so just look the song up and use your imagination. It's funny either way.)

A crowd formed around the 20 something random friends. When they noticed that it was Marik and America, some of them started shouting and cheering, having seen the Leather Pants in Wal-Mart video.

The same guy started recording.

By the time the song was over, a crowd the same size as the one from yesterday was watching them and some had joined in on the song/dance/friendshipparty/whateverthings.

When it was over, Téa walked over to Marik. " And _that's_ how it's done!"

"Sure whatever."

"Oh by the way, I have a message for you from the Pharaoh."

"What?! What could he possibly have to tell me?"

"He said 'MIND CRUSH!'." She did that motion that the Pharaoh did when he was Mind Crushing people. "I have no idea why he wanted me to tell you that..."

Marik's eyes widened and he froze. He felt his mind shutting down a bit. "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" was the last thing he said before falling to the ground face-first and losing consciousness.

Téa, America, and the "friends" all stared at the Mind Crushed evil Egyptian on the ground. The random friend persons suddenly felt all awkward and invasive of privacy, so they all started wandering away while talking about how fun that friendship dance had been.

America and Téa exchanged glances. "Um... uh..." they said at the same time.

Téa suddenly put a fake, but nervous, smile on her face. "Well um nice to meet you! I guess I'll see you later another time maybe! Bye!" She waved good bye and ran away."

America watched her go until she was out of sight. Then he looked at Marik. He knelt down and poked his head, then poked the part of his back exposed by his midriff top. Nothing happened. At least he was still breathing and had a pulse. "So this is what Mind Crush is..." he said aloud.

* * *

_~Meanwhile, with our favorite British persons!~_

77. Smear ketchup on yourself, lie on your back in the kid's aisle, and pretend to be dead

England walked around looking for Bakura to get a $20 bill from him to use. But he didn't know where to look.

Suddenly, a woman he had seen in the make-up department ran up to him. "Hey! British guy! I have to tell you something!"

She was obviously talking to him. So he replied, "What is it?"

"You know how you said that there was a body in aisle 3? You were wrong."

"Uh..."

"It's actually aisle 10."

"What?!" he cried. _So there really was a dead body? No wait... Bakura was doing number 77. It must have been him. But shouldn't he be in the kid's section?_ He turned back to the woman to ask her something, but she was already gone. "I should probably check the kid's aisle first..."

_~Meanwhile...~_

Bakura stood in the kid's aisle. He had a mini water bottle full of red stuff. He had painted his skin and clothed in several places to look like he had been stabbed and cut. He opened the bottle and spread the red stuff all over, then drank the rest and threw it away. He lied down and pretended to be dead, not even looking like he was breathing.

Soon, people started passing by. Children and adults. The children were obviously scared and terrified. The parents were horrified and disgusted. A panic (and a few screams) spread throughout the kid's section about the dead body. And then Bakura heard the numbers 3 and 10 being mentioned. He smirked on the inside.

Then the crowd around him started shrinking. He sensed that no one was looking at him anymore. He was about to get up when he heard a voice.

"Are you really dead?"

Bakura opened his eyes and saw England standing over him, looking down and smiling. He could tell that there were probably a few kids around, so he sat up and stood up all zombie-like. The children that were still there ran away screaming and crying about the zombie person.

Bakura stood up normally and turned to England. "In a way, I am dead. But no, I'm alive and breathing."

"I must say that was a bloody good show!" England congratulated. "Pun intended."

"Pun? Oh right, bloody," Bakura said with a laugh. "Yes it was."

"What ketchup is that? It really does look like blood."

"Hehehe..." Bakura said with an evil smirk on his face. "Who said it was ketchup? Have you been to aisle 10 yet recently?"

"Uh... No," England answered nervously. "Not yet. Why?"

Bakura's smirk grew and he raised his eyebrows. He licked a bit of... Red stuff off of his cheek, gazing into England's eyes very creepily.

England's face was all like: (O _ O) "Erm... Okay!" he said quickly. "Moving on!" He hurried away to his next item.

Bakura raced after him and put a hand on his shoulder when he caught up. "Arthur!"

He turned around. "What?"

"I'm sorry!" Bakura said with a laugh. "Did I scare you back there?"

"Just a tad," England answered honestly. "But I'm more scared of... Erm... what your hobbies are than I am of you. Not scared of you at all, actually."

"You worried that I like to murder people in my spare time?"

"Yeah."

"Actually, sometimes I do."

"Guh!"

"But don't worry!" Bakura said as he put an arm around England's shoulder. "I assure you that you'll never be on my enemy list or my victim list. I promise you that." He walked away to do the next item on the list, leaving England staring after Bakura with a shocked and worried expression on his face.

_I do like him_, England thought. _But there's just too many things about him that are off. And wrong._ He shook his head and walked off to his next item.

Then he remembered that he needed $20.

.

78. Lay a 20 dollar bill on the ground and back away and when someone tries to pick it up run up to them and yell hands off my dollar! Then go to the manager and tell him that they stole 20 dollars from you.  
England had caught up with Bakura again.

"What the bugger you need $20 for?" Bakura asked.

"78," England replied.

"You don't have your own?"

"I do. I just don't have a 20."

"It doesn't _have_ to be a 20. Use a 100 instead or even a 10."

"I will not just put $100 on the floor for someone to steal! There is a good chance that the person that comes to pick it up will actually try to run and steal it."

"Use your magic, then."

"That's too much work."

"Is it? Or are you just worried that your magic won't work?"

"Oh don't you start with me about that! I get enough of that from America!" England didn't even notice that he had said "America" instead of "Alfred". "And why can't you just lend me a $20 bill? I know you have one."

"What makes you say that?"

"You probably would have stolen it from someone by now, knowing that one of us was supposed to use it for this particular task."

"Hehehe... You're smart. I did. Here." He handed England a $20 bill. "Now I'm going." He ran off.

"Well thank you..." England murmured, then he ran off as well.

...

England would skip the part with the manager.

England placed the bill on the floor and backed away.

Within minutes, a person came by and saw the money. "So that's where my $20 went..." he said as he bent down to pick it up. "I need that for Spenderman... I mean Slenderman."

England suddenly ran up to him and shouted "Hey get away from my dollar that's mine!"

"I'm pretty sure it's mi-"

"Mine go away!"

"Argh!" the guy screamed. He ran away.

England couldn't help but laugh a bit. But then he felt guilty and wondered if that guy really was the owner of the dollar.

.

70. Dress up in a fairy costume, climb up a ladder and when people go by say "your wish is granted!"  
England reluctantly went to find a fairy costume to put on. At least America wasn't there to make fun of him about it. But Bakura had agreed to do number 67 if he did number 70. Fair enough.

He got the costume and changed into it, then went to find a wand and a ladder.

When he had both, he went to the books section because that would make things much calmer and simpler. He didn't want to give any children false hope that there was a fairy in the store.

He sighed and leaned the ladder against a shelf against a wall and climbed it.

He waited.

When people went by, he waved the wand and said to them, "Your wish has been granted!" They looked up and noticed him. Some gave him weird looks. Others (mostly those under the age of 10) looked at him in awe and wonder, no doubt glad to have their silent wishes granted.

Then he felt someone knock on the ladder. He looked down and saw a 12 year old girl with blonde hair and purple glasses. standing there looking up at him. "May I help you?" he asked politely.

"Mmhmm," she said. "Um... Mr. Fairy..." she asked somewhat shyly. "I don't wanna fail my quiz tomorrow, but it's not my best subject and not my best topic of it. And I tend to get distracted and run out of time. Can you make it so that maybe we get extra time? Or so the questions are easier to understand? Or so that I don't get distracted? Please?!" She folded her hands and held them up to him, a pleading look on her face. "I don't wanna cheat, just I wanna do better. Can you do that?"

_Oh no!_ England thought as he looked at her. _This is exactly what I _didn't_ want happening! Uh..._ Then he started to feel sorry for her. He could tell she was a good girl. And she was 12 and still believed in magic and fairies.

So he smiled and waved his wand, but carefully casted a real spell, and said, "Yes, I can do that," as he gave her the ability to focus a bit more easily.

Her face showed only pure joy and appreciation as sparkles rained down on her. She felt a strange feeling in her head, but it was a good feeling. "Wow! Thanks, Mr. Fairy! Tell the tooth fairy I said hi!"

He smiled as she ran away. It was promising to see someone as old as her still believing in magic when most kids would stop by the age of 8 or 9.

He felt good about helping her.

So when more kids started showing up...

...

He granted several more real wishes. But only the reasonable ones. Ones like getting a new high score on a video game, a pet given up for adoption getting nice owners, finding the perfect stone for skipping... Small, doable, and reasonable things like that.

England lost track of time.

Then he saw someone walking towards him. Someone with fluffy white hair.

"Hey there's Bakura..." England mumbled. The kid closest to him heard him and followed his gaze. He gasped when he saw Bakura. The other kids heard him gasp and turned to look as well. As Bakura neared, they recognized him and began gasping and screaming and running away.

"Aaahhhh! It's the zombie!"  
"Look out for that albino kitty!"  
"The voice!"  
"It's that evil guy!"  
"It's the evil limey albino zombie kitty voice! Run!"  
"Ahhh!"

Their screaming and running reminded England what he was supposed to be doing. He started to get down from the ladder but...

Bakura reached him first.

"What were you doing?" He asked as he looked up at England with an odd mixture of boredom, confusion, surprise, and disappointment on his face.

"Why did you do that?" England asked as he climbed down. "Why did you scare them away?"

"Don't tell me you were actually granting wishes!"

England laughed nervously and nodded slowly.

Bakura facepalmed. "Idiot..." he mumbled. He removed his hand and looked up. "You were only supposed to _pretend_! Not actually do that! We're supposed to be annoying people, not helping them!"

England folded his arms. "What's wrong with helping? And they're children! How was I supposed to turn them down?"

"I don't care about children. I don't mind you caring, though. But you're wasting time, you look ridiculous, and you also run the risk of accidentally failing in your magic and cursing them instead of blessing them."

"Hey! I do _not_ fail in my magic! If that happens it's because of some outside force or variable I have no control over! What happens when your little magical ring fails you?"

Bakura put a protective hand on the Millenium Ring. "It never fails. Ever. I guarantee that." He shook his head and changed the subject. "Anyway... I came here to get my $20 back. I want to go pretend to spend it."

England was continuing realize that Bakura wasn't as good (or as normal) a person as he had first thought. He knew too much and he was too far in to the evil side of things. And he was also possibly a criminal. They weren't as similar as England had thought they were. And Bakura was starting to realize that he and England didn't have as much in common as he had first thought. It was one thing that they were on opposite sides of good/evil, it was another that they actually had issues with what the other one was doing in Wal-Mart that day. As crazy as it sounded (especially for Bakura), they didn't want any of that to break apart this 'friendship' (I use quotes because of Bakura) and just let it go.

But both of them were still a bit irritated with the other.

"Whatever," they both said.

"Here's your money," England said as he handed Bakura the bill.

"Thanks," Bakura said as he took it. "Now let's get going!"

Without another word, the two ran off in different directions to do their next items on the list.

.

80. Try all of the sodas and put them back then say, "Yup, that stuff's not poisonous."  
England walked to the aisle that had all of the drinks and cans and sodas and bottles and whatnot.

He didn't like drinking soda to begin with, and he _really _and_ especially_ didn't want to drink American soda. But he decided to do it anyway for the sake of the list.

He walked over to where the sodas were. He picked up a can. He sighed deeply.

"Oh well. Might as well," he said. He opened up the can and took a big gulp of it. He hadn't been prepared for the fizziness of it and gagged a little. "Ugh. I should _not_ be drinking this rubbish. Could kill myself."

In the back of his mind, a nagging voice started saying that America and/or Bakura probably would bother him about it later for not being able to handle it. For some reason, that voice bothered him.

"I'm doing this for fun, so I might as well..." He put the can back and reluctantly reached for the can next to it. It had a completely different label, but England didn't care.

Without looking, he opened the can and took a big sip. It tasted a lot different from the soda he had just drank. In fact...it didn't taste like soda at all. It tasted better...

England coughed a little. "Well at least it tastes better than the last one. As long as the rest taste like this I can manage."

He put the can back and moved on to the next one. He disregarded the labels of every can the took a drink from.

Over time, he started taking bigger sips...

Several cans later, England was staring at the label of one of the cans. He was swaying a bit and felt dizzy.

His eyes widened at the label.

"I don't think any of those were actually...soda..." he mumbled before passing out in the aisle, knocking over every can he had opened with his arm as he fell.

_~Later...~_

"Oh no..."

Bakura ran over to the passed out nation. He was lying on his back with his mouth open and drool coming out of it, and one hand was outstretched as if he had been holding something and dropped it when he fell. Bakura eyed all of the cans around him. About ten of them were beer cans. Only one was a soda can, which is what the rest _should_ have been.

"Oh no..." he said again.

He put a hand on England's head. England groaned a bit.

Obviously, he was drunk and had passed out.

"How could this have happened! How did he...?" Bakura looked at the shelf next to them. For some reason, the sodas and beers were right next to each other. There was one soda can missing, the one right next to the beers.

Bakura facepalmed. "Oh no..." he said once more.

Obviously England needed to be taken back home. Bakura started searching him for a cell phone so he could call America and tell him.

Before he found it, he heard it ringing. He located the source of the music, which sounded like America's Marykaite Chikyuu, and answered the cell phone.

"Hello?"

{"OMG IGGY IS THAT YOU WHERE'S BAKURA SOMETHING SO WEIRD HAPPENED!"} His voice sounded panicked.

Bakura held the phone away from his ear. When America had stopped shouting, he brought the phone back to his ear. "This _is_ Bakura. What happened? Did something happen to Marik?"

{"Oh Bakura thank God! Yeah, something happened to Marik! We were singing the Friends theme song and some girl named Téa was here. And she said someone had a message for Marik, and the message was Mind Crush!"}

Bakura's eyes widened as he listened. "Whoa whoa whoa wait!" Bakura interrupted. "Téa? Mind Crush? What happened?"

{"I just told you. She said some Pharaoh had a message for him and she said 'Mind Crush' and he fell down! I can't wake him up! What do I do?!"}

"Téa passed on a Mind Crush from the Pharaoh? How is that even possible?!"

{"That's what he said, too! I don't know! But what should I do? Will he wake up soon or should I bring him to you?"}

"Bring him to me. He needs to back to the hotel to rest right away."

(switch camera to America)

"Okay..." He had carried Marik to the beds and Marik was now lying down on one, still Mind Crushed. "He's been like this for about five minutes."

{"Okay. But before you go..."}

"Yeah?"

{"Don't you wonder why I picked up instead of Arthur?"}

"No. Not really. Why?"

{"Well you see..."} (Switch back to Bakura) "He's kinda sorta...passed out...and drunk."

{"WHAT?!"}

"Yup. He was doing the thing with the soda and... Accidentally took a few beers instead of soda cans."

{"Oh no! How many?"}

Bakura counted again. "About ten."

{"SERIOUSLY!?/1 Yeah, you should bring him to me as well! We need to get him back to the house as soon as possible!"}

"Alright. I'll bring him to the entrance and you meet me there with Marik."

{"Perfect. Thank you so much for that!"}

"No problem. Meet you there."

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up at the same time. They each got a shopping cart and brought it to their passed-out companions. When Marik and England were in, America and Bakura drove them out of Wal-Mart.

* * *

_~Outside the Wal-Marts~_

America and Bakura exited at the same time. They waved hello and immediately switched carts so that America now had England and Bakura now had Marik.

"This is going to be a pain in the ass to get him back to the hotel again," Bakura said to America. "This is the second time this has happened." He looked at Marik worriedly. "Why does this keep happening?!"

America suddenly exclaimed, "Hey! I can take you back to the hotel! I know where it is because I drove him back yesterday. You two can ride with me!"

They started walking toward the parked vehicles. "That might be a good idea. But what am I going to do with the bikes? Mine and Marik's?" Marik would kill him if something happened to his "super sexy"/"obligatory anime" motorcycle. And Ryou would probably be sad and cry and bother him for like a week if his bike was lost.

"You can leave them here I guess?"

"Why would I do that? How would we get them back and how would we get to Wal-Mart tomorrow?"

America thought about this. Then his eyes lit up. "Oh I know! Me and Iggy can pick you up tomorrow! Ooh ooh ooh! Even better! We can all just carpool to Wal-Mart and then go do the list together! All four of us!"

"Wha..."

"It's perfect! That way we'll all be in the same building if another emergency happens, no one has to worry about any mix-ups or ditching, and we'll get the list done twice as fast! We still get everything done, but less time at Wal-Mart! And there will be even more chaos and fun!" America raised his fist excitedly and triumphantly. "What do you say?"

Bakura was a bit shocked. That was the smartest thing he had heard America or Marik say the whole entire time they had been doing this Wal-Mart thing. It _was_ a good idea. "That's...actually a good idea. Alright. I'll tell Marik about it when he recovers."

"And I'll tell Arthur about it too when _he_ wakes up."

They had reached the car. "Got any sort of chain and a padlock?"

America took out his keys and opened the trunk. He took out two convenient bicycle chains and two padlocks, then closed the trunk and held them out to Bakura. "Here."

"Perfect." Bakura took them and wrapped each one around the front and back wheels of Ryou's bicycle and Marik's motorcycle, then padlocked the chains. It would be nearly impossible to steal either one unless they were Yami Bakura or Thief King Bakura. "Okay, I'm done."

"Let's get going then."

They opened the back doors, took their passed-out friends (partners?) out of the shopping carts, and put them in the back seat. Marik was on the left and England was on the right. America and Bakura closed the doors. While America was starting up the car, Bakura returned the shopping carts to the front of the store. Then he hurried back and got in the passenger seat. The moment the door was closed, America backed out of the parking spot, and sped away from Wal-Mart.

* * *

_~On the road~_

"So..." Bakura said. "Does Arthur get drunk easily?"

"Oh, yeah. I never know what's gonna happen when he gets like that. What about Marik? Does he get Mind Crushed often?"

"No, actually. This is just a coincidence that it happened two times in the same week. It _has_ happened before, though. But it's the first time that it happened thorough a phone or passed on as a message. I don't even think it's possible to be Mind Crushed through a phone or through a passed on message. It doesn't make sense."

"Well then how did it happen to Marik?"

"I have no idea."

A long silence followed.

"Arthur cares about you more than you think, you know," Bakura said, breaking the silence.

America briefly turned his head to Bakura, his face confused. Then it turned knowing. "Yeah. I know. The same with Marik for you."

Now it was Bakura's turn to be surprised. "Wh-what?!"

"I can tell. And I can tell you don't really find him annoying. Come on! I can just tell that you two are the best of friends. Got a kick-ass bromance going on there!"

"Oh...yeah..." Bakura said slowly. "...'friends'..."

As they talked, the two people in the back seat started stirring. They had been leaning against each other's heads.

All of a sudden, both of them woke up. Their eyes opened slowly. They realized that they were leaning against someone and slowly lifted and turned their heads. Marik and England's eyes met.

Marik asked with his eyes, "_what_ _happened?_"

England answered with his eyes. "_i dont know. i think we passed out in walmart_"

"_oh_..."

"_my head hurts_..."

"_mine too_"

They both felt extremely tired again. Their eyes closed and their heads dropped back down, once again leaning on the person next to him.

* * *

_~In the hotel parking lot, later~_

"Thanks again, Alfred." Usually, Bakura didn't say 'thank you', but it was a Mind Crushed Marik that he was thankful for help with. "So... Are we really meeting up tomorrow? All four of us?"

"Yup!"

"Okay. I'll let Marik know. I think he's been wanting to do this for a while."

"So have I!"

Bakura side-glanced at America. "You _do_ know that I'm evil, right? And you keep calling yourself the 'hero'. So shouldn't you be like... trying to beat me up or something?"

"Well..." America thought about that for a moment. "Well Iggy is fine with you and to be honest... You and Marik don't really seem _that_ evil. To me, at least. But when you do try to do something evil, I'll be there to stop you!"

"Oh so _that's_ why you want both of us there! To watch-"

"No! I actually like you two. You are like...awesome and shit."

"Yeah whatever... Sure..." Bakura suddenly felt extremely bored. He opened the door and got out, walked over to the other side of the car, and opened the door on Marik's side.

"I guess we should be going now."

"Okay then sure."

Bakura started to pick Marik up, but stopped when Marik opened his eyes a bit. He looked at Bakura. But Bakura could see that his eyes were still blank and lifeless. He was still Mind Crushed.

Bakura continued picking him up and took him out of the car. He waved at America as best as he could with both arms occupied, then walked away.

"Stupid Brit..." America mumbled. He closed the door that Bakura left open. Then he drove off...

* * *

**I know I skipped several numbers. 64, 65, 73, 75, and 79.**

**BUT THE MINDCRUSH AND DRUNKNESS EXPLAINS/MAKES UP FOR IT!**

**Some previews of what will happen before the 100 mark:  
Marik kidnaps Barbie, but America saves her!**

**OMG WE'RE ALMOST TO THE 100 MARK!**

* * *

**Guess what?**

**YES ANOTHER BONUSY AFTERSCENE!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_~Inside the hotel...~_

Bakura is in the elevator with Marik.

When the doors finally open, Bakura steps out. At the same time, Marik opens his eyes again.

They're still blank and Mind Crushed. He starts mumbling.

"ba...ku..ra..."

"Hm?" He looks down at Marik's (surprisingly adorable to him right now) face. "I honestly don't understand," Bakura says aloud to no one, "how you suffer worse effects and recover slower from a Mind Crush that is less possible than the first. How is this bullshit even possible?" He realizes something. "Looks like _someone_ is too lazy and non-caring to censor anyone anymore. Finally."

"l...ove...you..."

Bakura's eyes widen and he stops in his tracks. Marik suddenly moves. One of his hands reaches around Bakura's neck and puts itself on his shoulder. With his other hand, Marik hooks his thumb on the Millenium Ring and then grabs on to his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

So now, Bakura is holding Marik, Marik is holding the Millenium Ring, and his arms are around Bakura's shoulders.

"_*sigh*_ love you too, marik," he mumbles back.

The only way this could get anymore thiefshippy is if Marik was holding the Millenium Rod in the same hand that held the Millenium Ring.

Or if Bakura like... gently kissed Marik's forehead or something adorably cheesy like that.

_"Do it, yami. I like cheese."_

_"Shut up, Ryou. You're ruining the bonusy scene. By the way your bike is at Wal-Mart."_

_"Sod you."_

_"Shut up."_

.

_~At America's house~_

America opened the front door first and then carried England out of the car.

As America carries him into the house, England starts stirring.

"ah...meh...ri..cah... alfie..." he mumbles in a kind of gurgled voice.

"Hm?" America stops to listen to what he is saying.

"bakura was right...about us..."

"What are you talking about?"

"love you, alfie..." England wraps his arms around America's neck and starts crying for no reason.

America lovingly rubs his head against England's. "Love you too, Artie." He continues walking inside.

He gently lays England down on the couch and just sits there with him for like... I don't know... an amount of time.

"By the way," America says, hoping England will hear, "we're doing the list with those evil dudes tomorrow. All four of us."

England suddenly grabs America's neck and pulls him close. Then he starts huggling America like he was a plushie.

"i _wish_ you were a plushie..." he mumbles.

* * *

**Yeah I know... I need to get back into Hetalia more...  
Guess what! A certain someone wants to cameo! Guess who!?**

**In about 3 chapters, we get a bit of an interruption in the list adventure! And we introduce new characters!  
In 2 chapters, Marik and Bakura go to an anime convention so they can ruin it! But they run into trouble...  
Next chapter, we have all 4 characters in 1 Wal-Mart.**

**BTW you can look this list up on Google. The first link should be it. The items on the list are directly copy-pasted from there. You can tell because otherwise for number 61 I would have typed "you" and not "u".**

**Number 206 is reserved for America, number 251 is reserved for Marik, and number 261 is reserved for Bakura.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
